


Cat Noir & Ladybug: Tales of the Miraculous Future

by AlexTsukino



Series: Miraculous Future [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Next Generation, Post Series, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 55,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTsukino/pseuds/AlexTsukino
Summary: “You better not tell me that she’s just a friend!” The kwami complained.“Oh no,” Emma smiled as she touched her cheek again, “I hope we can more than just friends.”....Or Emma Agreste might just be as big of a disaster as her parents when it comes to romance and being a hero.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emma Agreste/Original Character(s), Emma Agreste/Original Female Character(s), Louis Agreste/Original Character(s), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Miraculous Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993735
Comments: 59
Kudos: 90





	1. Plagg

**Episode 0: Plagg**

When Plagg opened his eyes he expected to see his blonde friend. The man that had been with him for years, instead he was meet with a teenager girl with black hair glasses about to fall off her face with wide eyes looking at him in shock.

"Hey, your not Adrien!" the kwami exclaimed in shock. No one should have known where Adrien and Marinette had left him and Tikki let alone been able to wake then before they came back.

The girl slowly lowered his ring and box on her bed before leaning over and picking up a pill reading the bottle.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Plagg complained as he floated towards her, "What are you doing? Where's Adrien? Where am I?"

The girl pushed her glasses up and glanced at the kwami, "Seeing if hallucinations is a side effect of one of my medications, because there is no way that my imaginary friend from when I was a kid is floating in my room asking where my father is."

That caught his attention immediately as he floated closer to her face and looked into her bright green eyes that were hiding behind the glasses. Plagg reached out with his kwami powers and felt her aura and chi. He recognized them, he knew them, he knew her!

"Emma?" 

The girl, Emma, stood up, "Nope, not doing this. I'm not seeing you. I've got enough to deal with, I don't need a psychotic break. I just moved back to Paris, Plagg. I have to get use to French again, to having brothers again, to the city. I don't have time to go to a psych ward or something."

The god of destruction had no idea what was going on but he differently not cut out for this. The emotional stuff was not his forte. But, seeing how the girl looked on the edge of a panic, pacing around the room he needed to do something, "Kid, I'm real your not going crazy. How bout I get, Adrien? He's sure better at this and I can get some cheese while I am at- Wait!"

Plagg paused and looked at Emma again, the dots finally connecting in his mind, "You're suppose to be 6!"

The _ teenager _ glared at him, "I'm sixteen, why am I still talking to you?"

This upset Plagg greatly as he looked at the frustrated girl, "It's been ten years. Your dad would't leave me for ten years, he and Marinette said it was only for a bit. To make sure nothing happened. Where is he?! He owns me so much camembert!"

Suddenly all the emotions seem to drain from Emma's face as she looked at a photo, by her bed. 

Plagg isn't stupid. He knows that look, he had seen it on some many people before. Some he caused but he knows. He comes from being an immortal god. 

"No, it was just a weekend trip..." Plagg muttered as he floated over to the picture of the Agreste family smiling at the camera, Plagg and Tikki were there too, not that they could see them, "What happened, Emma?"

Emma laughed sadly and got a distant look in her eye, "Car crash. Luckily, Louis and Hugo were coming later that day with Grandpère and Grandmère. I don't want to think about what would have happened otherwise."

Plagg glanced at her, "You were there." It wasn't a question.

"I dream about it a lot. It's hard not to. You reach your hand out expecting to grab someone. Instead, you swipe at air," She paused, "you just watch the car tilt off, taking your family with it."

The kwami stayed silent for a moment. This kind of stuff happened to normal people. Not superheroes, not Cat Noir and Ladybug, not Adrien and Marinette. But, that explains it. Plagg looked at Emma again, feeling her chi. It was matching his own. He activated for her. Plagg had his work cut out for him for sure. No, guardian, no Tikki. But, here was Emma, looking broken.

If he activated it's for a reason. He was going to help his friend's kitten. Plus, he was getting really hungry and needed her to get him camembert.

He picked up his ring and floated to her, “Here kid.”

The daughter of Ladybug and Cat Noir, looked surprised but took it anyway, gasping as it changed colors to silver, just like Adriens, “This is dad’s ring. The one he always wore….how?” 

Emma looked at him, like she actually looked him, like really looked at him for the time, “Are you like a genie or something?”

Plagg sighed, “You’re certainly your father’s daughter. No, I’m a kwami, specifically the Kwami of destruction, Plagg. We went over this when your were a kid, Emma.”

The girl looked offended, “I was little. I thought I made you up when I was a kid and everyone played along.” 

Plagg sighed and watched as Emma slide the ring on her finger and it size corrected itself, “Look obviously, a lot has happened in ten years. So, we need to go over a lot. But, first and foremost, kid. I need cheese, preferable camembert.”

…..

Outside the new room of Emma Agreste, was Hugo Agreste wondering what his sister was up to. 

Sabine Cheng walked by and saw this, “Hugo, leave your sister alone.”

The ten year old whined a little, “But, Grandmère! I haven’t seen her in ten years cause stupid Grandpère Gabriel had her in America with him and never let us see her. I’m almost glad he died.” 

Sabine gasped at his words, “Never say that, Hugo. Just cause we didn’t get along doesn’t mean we should be glad he's gone. Honestly, we’re lucky Nathalie thought it was better for her to come back to Paris than to stay in New York. Emma’s whole life was there. We need to let her adjust back to living here.”

Hugo nodded, “Is that why she sounds a little weird and says weird words now?”

The grandmother laughed, “I wouldn’t say english words are weird but I suppose. You and Louis are going to have to help her some.”

“Leave it to me!” Hugo nodded enthusiastically, happy to help his older sister.

Sabine smiled and rustled his blonde hair, “By the way, where is Louis?”

The youngest Agreste made a face, “He went to see Sophie.”

The door opened and Emma stuck her face out, “Um, weird question, do we have cheese? Like a plate?”

Sabine looked at her granddaughter and sighed, “Please tell me you don’t like camembert just like your father.


	2. School Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma starts school and there are a few difficulties.

**Episode 1: Guess Who's Back?**

Emma pushed the fruit around on her plate with a sigh. She wasn’t ready, not by a long shot, not for school. She glanced over at Louis and Hugo. They were sitting at the bar with her as her grandparents stood across from them in the kitchen. 

Hugo was chatting their ears off about anything he could think of. For example, he had already gotten Emma to agree to play video game this afternoon, granted he finished his homework, and to take him to the park this weekend to play soccer. 

Louis though had been overall silent. He had barely spoken at all around her and honestly? She wasn’t sure if this was just how he was or not. Can she really comment on his behavior and say it’s weird? She barely knew her younger brothers anymore.

Hell, you could barely tell they were siblings. While Emma and Hugo share similar facial features and skin tone, Emma and Louis shared next to no features. Louis took heavily after their mother with her black hair, blue eyes, and overall more asain features. Emma looked more like her father honestly especially with her green eyes. 

The teenage girl tried to engage in the conversation Hugo was having about the bakery their grandparents ran down stairs but started spacing out again as she didn’t honestly remember much about baking and glanced at the TV in the living room that was on the news taking a sip of her orange juice while doing it.

Her eyes went wide at the story. She reached to grab the remote from the table and turned the volume up.

“Emma? What-”

“Shhh!”

**“Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Nadja Chamack, here. Tragedy has struck again in our city of paris. Another our heroes has fallen. Viperion is in critical care has he was defeated earlier this morning after responding to a fire. Viperion, now revealed a local musician named Luka ** **Couffaine,** ** based on reports was defeated by a villian wielding the recently stolen monkey ** **Miraculous. This now makes the 8th stolen Miraculous. While Rena Rogue and Carapace have stated they are handling the situation, the public is growing quite concerned. Especially with the continued absence of Ladybug and Cat Noir.”**

Emma stared at the picture of the man on the tv. He looked familiar…

“Uncle Luka is Viperion?!” Hugo cried in shock as Sabine left the room in a hurry. Probably to called Luka’s mother. 

Oh, right. Luka is Uncle Luka, he was a friend of their parents. 

“Was,” Louis finally said something, “That’s the 8th one…”

The middle Agreste stood up and grabbed his bag and left the room heading down the stairs. It took a minute for it to register he did as Emma continued looking at the screen at the heroes that had lost their Miraculouses, actually they all looked familiar. 

Tom put some cheese danishes on the table and looked at Emma then the empty seat next to her, “Wasn’t Louis going to show you the way to school?”

The girl blinked and jumped up throwing her bag over her shoulder and grabbing a danish, “Crap! Louis!” and raced out the room.

…..

Emma grumpling walked down the sidewalk to the _ Lycée _she couldn’t believe Louis ditched her. 

“If your not going to finish the danish I want it.”

Emma jumped almost dropping said danish. No...He didn’t…

The teenager looked inside her hoodie, and chilling their in the inner hidden pocket was Plagg. Emma quickly ducked into a nook near an alley and hissed at him, “Plagg! I told you to stay at home.”

“No way am I staying in that boring place!” The kwami whined, “ Especially after hearing that news report! What if something happens and you need my help!”

Emma pinched her nose as her breathing picked up. _ Breathe _ , she chanted to herself, _ breathe. Dr. Chad said just breathe through the panic it’s fine. It’s fine. _Finally the girl calmed down and gave the rest of the danish to Plagg.

“Stay out of trouble.”

“No promises, Kid. Black cats are suppose to be unlucky.”

……..

Emma finally arrived at the school, she leaned against a ledge as she did. She pulled out her phones texting her grandmother about arriving and how she was heading towards the office now. 

That’s when an angel fell into her arms. Well, at least that was Emma’s opinion. 

With a tiny yelp a girl around Emma’s age fell from the ledge she was standing on. Emma reacted on instincts and caught her. 

Bright green eyes meet light blue eyes. 

“Hi,” the girl muttered embarrassed. 

“Hi,” Emma replied confused.

They stayed like that for a moment till the girl finally said, “You can put me down.”

Emma blushed as she had not even noticed she was still holding the girl bridal style, “Oh my god. Sorry.”

The girl giggled and Emma looked her over, noting her light blonde hair and stylish colors, “_ Gabriel _brand?”\

The girl nodded, “Yep, my mom loved him. Shame he passed away.”

Emma swallowed a little and looked at the ground at the mention of her grandfather, “Yeah.”

“Your new right? I don’t think I’ve met you,” the girl commented looking her over too, “I’m Sophie.”

“Emma.”

“Well, Emma thanks for the catch. I would stay to help but I’m already late meeting my friends.” 

“It’s no problem,” Emma replied looking up and waved at the girl, “I have to head out anyway. See ya!” 

As she walked away she hear a laugh from her pocket, she flicked it in response. 

…..

Emma didn’t expected a lot from today, but she at least expected for the school not to be attacked by a supervillain. Like come on! But here she was walking to get lunch when a crazy villain dropped from the sky.

“An akuma?! How?!” She heard Plagg yelped from her pocket as the baseball bat wielding villain glare at a teacher behind Emma.

“You want to ruin my career?! Mine! Strikeout’s?! Over a lame Literature paper!” He cried as he threw a ball up and hit it towards the teacher. 

10 plus years of Tai chi kicked in as Emma turned and grabbed the teacher and pulled both of them out of the way as the ball sailed over head. 

“Shit,” Emma cursed as she looked Strikeout as her breathing got short._ Not now! _ She thought. _ Not when I have to help someone! _

“Not so fast!” 

Emma, Strikeout, and the teacher looked up from where the voice came from and looked up to see a hero. A spotted hero. A young _ spotted _hero.

Eventually, Strikeout said what they were thinking, “A new blonde Ladybug?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any confusion, Emma just moved back to Paris from New York. So, she knows of the Paris heroes but it's been ten years and may be a little rusty. She has been living with Gabriel has had little to know contact with Louis, Hugo, Tom, and Sabine since the car accident. Also Marinette eventually left the Miraculous in the care of the new heroes before she died.


	3. Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug's first battle does not go as expected.

Ladybug smiled, it’s time for her debut. She stood triumphantly on the roof looking at the akuma, probably Martin Tasse from her math class, by the way he was talking.

"Yep, I'm the brand-new Ladybug," she announced as she posed. She jumped down and looked at the black-haired girl and teacher, "Hide somewhere safe. I'll handle this."

After a fumble with the girl struggling to get up, the teacher helps her and they run off into the school.

Ladybug smiles at the girl’s retreating form before turning to face the villain and immediately gets hit with a ball in the face.

Okay, maybe she hadn't thought this all the way through.

….

Emma couldn't breathe. She had a hand over her chest as the teacher made a half promise about finding the nurse or a teacher or someone to help Emma then ran off.

She wanted to yell, scream, this shouldn't happen over a villain.

Plagg flew out of her pocket looking confused, "Em?"

The girl learned her head back trying to slow her breathing and to get deeper breaths.

"Emma, calm down. I need you to calm down," Plagg calmly said as he patted her face, "Please, kid."

As the kami touches her, her breath seemed to ease as she looked at her old imaginary friend.

"You good?" The kwami asked concerned.

Emma took a deep shaky breath before nodding.

Plagg sighed in relief, "Good cause Ladybug needs us!"

The girl paused and looked at him confused.

Green eyes stared at green eyes.

"What…"

The cat looked at her, "Ladybug needs help! We need to help! As much as I don't want to...If I don't Tikki will kill me!"

"What…"

"Focus kid!" Plagg exclaimed, "Ladybug needs help!"

Emma jumped up waving her arms around, "And that means us?!"

The kwami looked confused at her, "You seriously don't…"

The girl looks at the god as his eyes looked at the ring on her dad's ring. The ring that had been black and green when she first saw it.

"No way."

Plagg smirked a little, "You got it."

"This is not Cat Noir's!"

"It is and you’re know both its and my new owner making you Cat Noir."

Emma felt her head going light, no. No, she can’t be a hero. She can’t do this. She couldn’t save her family back then. She couldn’t save her grandparents. She couldn’t, “I can’t save anyone!”

The kwami of destruction shook his head as he glanced down the hall to the window where they could see the fight happening outside. Plagg had to give it to the new ladybug. She was very flexible and dodging well. She even looked to be getting in a few hits. But, Strikeout was just staying on her too much to come up with a plan or think. He looked at the new Ladybug’s blonde pig tails.

Plagg looked at his stressed-out owner, “You saved Sophie this morning.”

The girl gave him a sour look, “From a bloody nose maybe.”

“But!” He floated down to booped her nose, “It proves you’re a good person! And your mom use to say evil only wins if good people do nothing! Or something like that!”

“No Ladybug said…that…” Emma’s eye went wide as the dots connected in her head.

“AHHHHH!”

A scream wrecked through the hall and Emma jumped up and raced to the window to see that the baseball theme villain had Ladybug against a wall, her yo-yo yanked from her hands and the baseball bat aimed at her throat as baseballs floated in front of her.

All hesitation left Emma’s eyes, “Plagg, how do I do this?”

Plagg did a tiny fist pump, “Claws out to transform, claws in to turn back! you’ll have super strength, speed, endurance, agility, and senses, use them! Cataclysm is your big super power allowing you destroy any one thing you touch! Careful though after that you have five minutes!”

Emma nodded as she looked at the ring, “Plagg, claws out!”

……

Ladybug was not happy as she braced herself for the bat hitting her. Instead she heard a thud. Ladybug looked up to see a person dressed in black standing on the bat, stopping it from hitting her.

“What the-” Strikeout started but was unable to finish as the person twirled around and kicked the villain square in the chest sending him flying.

Ladybug started at the person finding a girl probably her age with black hair and green eyes.  _ Cat Noir!  _ She cheered internally as she saw the girl.

Ladybug looked over Cat Noir’s outfit making a face. Ladybug’s outfit was close the original’s outfit just with more black accents (making it look more like Misterbug’s), including black boots, gloves, and belt, oh and her solid red mask. But this Cat Noir had a more street look to her. Black boots with black tight pants with pockets and a long shelved black t-shirt and fingerless gloves. Plus, her mask looked like it would look more at home on Robin from Batman. As Ladybug looked though she was happy to see her belt was like the last Cat Noir’s making it look like a tail and her hooded vest that she wore not only a cute gold bell zipper but her cat ears were on the hood rather than her head.

Ladybug was pulled out of her thoughts as Cat Noir looked at her, “You alright?”

Trying to save face, she huffed, “Yeah, couldn’t have made it earlier?”

This gave Cat Noir a sad look, “Sorry.”

_ Crap,  _ Ladybug thought, “Anyway, um, we need the hat. That’s where the akuma is. And my yo-yo.”

Cat Noir glanced at Strikeout as he started getting up from were he had been impaled in the wall and the yo-yo by him, “’Kay, got a plan?”

Ladybug looked at the baseball bat her lucky charm had summoned then back at Cat, “How’s your swing?”

The black cat themed hero raised her eyebrow, “Um, I actually took karate but okay?”

Strikeout wandering over looking pissed at the girls as Ladybug gave Cat Noir the bat.

“Hey, Strikeout! For a guy with that name I haven’t seen you pitch once! Bet you can’t strikeout, Cat Noir!”

Cat Noir gave Ladybug a panicked look as she started her plan.

“Watch me!”

The distraction in place Ladybug ran to her yo-yo and picked it up flicking her arm back to attack the villain’s hat only to be caught off guard as see saw Cat Noir standing over a Strikeout on the ground holding his crouch.

“I’m sorry! I’ve haven’t played since I was like 8!”

Unbelievable, her first outing was to end like this? She shook her head anyway remembering what her mom said about the people coming first over fame or glory.

“Cat!”

The black cat hero looked up.

“The hat?”

“Oh,” She muttered as she picked it up ignoring the protests of the villain, “Cataclysm.” With that the hat ripped itself apart as a purple butterfly flew out.

Ladybug smiled and looked at her yo-yo, “I always wanted to do this! Time to de-evilizer!” She swung the yo-yo capturing and purifying it, “Bye, little akuma!”

Cat Noir threw her the bat and Ladybug smiled wider throwing the bat in the air, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

With that ladybugs threw out to fix the court yard and school.

“Yes! Pound it!” Ladybug held out her fist to Cat Noir.

Cat looked unamused at the first, “Huh?”

The spotted hero looked annoyed, “It’s what Ladybug and Cat Noir do! It’s what all heroes do when they save the day!”

“Right,” Cat Noir drawled as she walked over to the former akumatized villain, “You okay?”

The boy nodded, “I just. I just got so upset. I didn’t want to lose my future over a book. I’m so good at baseball, and-and-“

Ladybug’s earings beeped loudly as did Cat Noir’s ring.

Cat sighed, “Hey, listen. Did you talk to your teacher about this?”

“No-“

“Look, ask for help. Or an extension,” Cat Noir explained to the student, “If you want your future work for it. Chances are your teachers wants to succeed to.”

The boy smiled, “Thanks.”

Cat smiled back and walked away to Ladybug.

The blonde girl smiled at her, the way she handled Martin was so sweet and helpful, “You’re not so bad.”

The black haired raised her eyebrow as she looked Ladybug up and down, “Thanks?”

Their Miraculous beeped again.

“Got to go! See you!” Ladybug said as she latched her yo-yo in the air leaving her partner behind.

…..

Ladybug landed in an alley and smiled as de-transformed. Sophie Léon smiled at her kwami.

“Tikki, thank you so much,” She jumped up and down while pulling out a cookie from her purpose, “I can’t believe I’m Ladybug! Me! I mean it was always a dream but wow!”

Tikki giggled a little while eating the cookie, “I’m just glad me and Plagg were activated at the same time.”

Sophie sighed at this, “Cat Noir is not what I expected. I expected a knight to swept me off my feet with puns and confidence like the last one.”

That made Tikki give her a look, “Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

The teenager girl laughed nerously, “It’s part of the dream you know. Besides we can’t reveal our identities to each other anyway.”

At this Tikki sighed as her Sophie’s phone rang.

Sophie looked at it annoyed, “It’s my mom. Can’t have me ignore her. No one ignores Cholé Bourgeois. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live off of kind words. Yeah, new Ladybug is Cholé’s daughter. Fun and comedy ensue.
> 
> Also, in my head if this was a tv show I have the opening song and ending song picked out. Opening would be Guess Who’s Back the English cover by studio yuraki (Get it, Cat Noir and Ladybug are back?) and the ending would be Man I think I love her Nightcore version (just cause in my head all the cast would just be dancing alone in pairs to the song)


	4. Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Sophie deal with the aftermath of their first fight. Neither is like they planned.

"I don't see why you’re freaking out," Plagg muttered nibbling on one of the many cheese sticks that Emma had given them once they got back home, "You'll be a great Cat Noir."

"I have a list of reasons why I shouldn't be Cat Noir," Emma explained as she got up from her desk and walked over to her side table where a collection of pill bottles sat and picked them up one at a time for emphasis, "anxiety, depression, insomnia."

Plagg looked confused, "huh?"

"Argh! I'm a bundle of issues, Plagg!" Emma explained slamming a bottle down, "I literally had a panic attack earlier! Some days I have trouble even being able to get out of bed! I'm barely functioning!"

"Sounds like your making excuses," Plagg noted as he finished his cheesy snack.

The teenager looked at him frustrated, "Listen to me. I can't. I could freeze up or something worse!"

The kwami floated down and poked her nose. "Kid, you'll be fine."

Emma shook her head, "No, no, no. Get Louis to do this or something."

Plagg immediately got serious, "One, no. Two, Louis can't wield me anyway."

The Agreste raised her eyebrow, "What? Why?"

Plagg sighed "Only certain people can use certain Miraculouses. Your chi has to have a certain compatibility to the miraculous your using."

Emma made a face and put her hand to her chin in a thinking pose, "What? So we have to be drift compatible or something?"

Plagg made a face, " What is drift compatible?"

The black haired girl sigh, "A reference to a movie only I seem to like. But, what happens if you try to use a miraculous your not suited for?"

"Best case you use it but not be able to use its special powers. Worst case? You'll end up damaging the Miraculous and possibly hurting yourself. You could end up in a coma or worse. That's why the Miraculous Guardian had to choose people careful."

Emma looked seriously at Plagg, "So, my chi works with yours but Louis' doesn't?"

"Your chi works with mine and Ladybug's kwami's," the black cat explained, "that's important for Ladybug and Cat Noir's partnership, it creates a balance that's essential. Louis doesn't match me. Hugo does though."

Emma looked concerned as Plagg waved his paw, "Like I would ever think about making a kid a superhero."

The oldest Agreste walked defeated to the desk and plopped back down in the chair. She stared at her the photo of her 14-year-old parents smiling into the camera together that she had pulled from the family photo album.

"You'll be fine. Your parents were fine," Plagg said as he grabbed another piece of cheese from his plate.

"That seems like a matter of opinion at this point," Emma muttered.

She looked from the picture to her computer screen that had an old picture of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Honestly, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste were so obviously Ladybug and Cat Noir its ridiculous. How did no one notice? How did she not notice? How could she not know? Thinking back on it they didn't not tell her. I mean they had let Plagg and Tikki fly around play with Emma and her siblings when she was younger. So, maybe it wasn't really a secret. Just something that at six, she didn't properly grasp. But, still...how does one deal with find out your parents were freaking superheroes? Emma looked down at the photo in her hand again. She already didn't have closure with the whole dead parents thing. This is going to make it ten times worse.

Suddenly her room door slammed open, and Plagg flew into her bed covers to hide.

Louis came in eyes narrowed as he walked over to the desk and took the photo of their parents out of her hand and then the album, “This is mine. Don’t take it without my permission.”

That familiar guilt and shame started to fill Emma, “I’m sorry. Grandmère told me it was the family album.”

That statement made Louis frown, “It is but I’m the one that adds new pictures and repairs it.”

“Oh, that’s neat.”

Silence the room along with tension. Louis turned to leave the room.

“Um, say Louis-“

“Stop saying it like that.”

The way he said that sentence with such ice in the words, it made Emma flinch away like they actually had hit her, “What?”

Her brother looked at her with a looked filled her cold angry, “You’re saying my name with such a heavy American accent. It’s said Lwee not Loo-ee. It’s like you don’t remember.”

Emma looked at Louis trying to come up with anything to say. She really couldn’t. While in New York, Gabriel and Nathalie had made sure she was still fluent in French as well English and Chinese. But, since English was her primary for 10 years send had grown more use to more American inflictions. But, to mess up her brothers name…

“Louis,” Emma started trying to put her feelings into words, “I…”

The Asian looking boy stopped her by holding up his hand, “Emma, stop. I’m still processing you being here. For all intents and purposes, I buried the idea of you here years ago. Along with Gabriel Agreste being a part of our lives again.”

With that Louis left the room.

Plagg flew out once he was sure Louis wasn’t coming back in, “Em, he probably didn’t mean anything by it. Probably.”

Emma didn’t listen as she pulled on her black jacket, “We’re going out for a bit.”

Anything to keep Emma from falling into her deep dark thoughts.

…..

Becoming Ladybug was a dream come true. Her dream. But there was also the idea of making her mother smile again and have hope. Especially after the lost of her Miraculous and watching her friends lose theirs.

Instead she just had her mother crying angry tears.

Sophie was at a loss at what to do at this. She was suppose to be the hero and the reassurance that her mother would one day get Pollen and the Queen Bee identity back, “Mom?”

Chloè looked at her daughter as she looked up from the news. She tried to wipe her tears away, “Yes, honey?”

“Are you okay?” Sophie asked coming in the living room.

“I just…” her mother looked at the Television, “It’s just a nail in the coffin. I…we all were holding out hope. That our Lady and her tom cat was going to come back and save us. Instead? We get these two kids. Kids without the decency pick different names. Plus, what does that mean for the rest of us? Will we have our Miraculous taken even if we get them back? Plus, the akuma…It’s just a lot.”

Sophie had no idea what to say at this, “Maybe…”

Chloè breathed shakily, “Honey, please go out for a bit. I’m not in a good place.”

The young girl didn’t say anything as she left the house not bothering to get a jacket or anything. She just walked out into the cold rain.

How did Sophie ruin this? It was suppose to make her mother happy! But, she made it worse! Sophie kept walking till eventually she made it to the statue in the center of the city. The Ladybug and Cat Noir statue. Sophie had under the Ladybug part and let out a shaky breath.

“Sophie,” Tikki whimpered as she pattered her cheek.

“I’m fine,” the blonde lied to herself and Tikki.

“You don’t look fine,” a voice commented.

Tikki ducked back into Sophie’s shirt quickly as someone sat down on the wet ground beside her.

Blue eyes meet green.

“Emma?”

“What happened?” the girl asked sincerely.

Sophie looked at her debating how much to tell the almost stranger, “More or less made my mom upset without trying to.”

Emma gained a sad smile, “I just did the same with my younger brother. Didn’t even cross my mind he would be upset like that.”

The blonde looked at the black-haired girl, “So, what are you going to do about him being upset at you?”

Emma looked up at the statues seemingly in deep thought, “Tell you when I figure it out. You?”

Sophie shrugged, “No idea either. Maybe focus on what I can do?”

“That’s something my therapist, Dr. Chad, would say a lot. Focus on you. Don’t worry about others so much,” the green-eyed girl replied, “That helped a lot when I finally started to go to public school.”

“Might take Dr. Chad’s advice then,” she concluded as she stood up, “I should go home. It’s starting to rain harder.”

“Want me to walk with you?” Emma offered as she stood up as well.

The blonde shook her head, “I’ll be fine.”

The older girl looked hesitant but relented, “If you say so, Sophie.”

Sophie paused at hearing Emma saying her name for the first time, “I like that.”

“Huh?”

“I like how you say my name with your accent.”

That brought a giggle out of both of them as the wind started blowing hard and causing Sophie to shiver. Emma immediately took off her jacket and draped it over Sophie’s shoulders.

“Hey!”

“If you aren’t to let me walk you home at least take the jacket,” Emma justified as she pulled hood over Sophie’s head, “and you can keep it. Don’t worry about returning it.”

Sophie smiled as she leaned up kissed her cheek goodbye, “Bye, Emma. See you at school.”

“Bye, Sophie.”

The blonde turned to leave smiling brightly. About a foot about as Sophie buried herself deeper in the jacket, Tikki stuck her head out, “Should you have really been flirting like that with Emma? You have a boyfriend.”

Sophie blushed deeply, “I wasn’t flirting. That was just friendship. Besides I don’t like girls like that.”

The kwami gave her a look, “This cheese smelling jacket says otherwise.”

“This jacket does smell a lot like cheese.”

……

Emma touched her cheek while blushing as she watched the blonde walk away.

Plagg looked up from the green shirt pocket he was in, “I’m glad I wasn’t in the jacket!”

The girl didn’t pay attention as she sighed.

“Emma! Emma!”

“Huh?”

“You better not tell me that she’s _just a friend_!” The kwami complained.

“Oh no,” Emma smiled as she touched her cheek again, “I hope we can more than just friends.”

Plagg looked up into the sky, “If there is an even higher power than me. Thank you, thank you for the gift of a confident charge.”

As Emma turned to walk back to the bakery, after one more look in the direction Sophie had walked off towards, she looked at Plagg confused, “Was my father that bad?”

“It was the peak of irony, kid. Let me tell you…after some more cheese.”

* * *

"Hey, readers!" Tikki floated in, "its time for Tikki facts! Where I reveal a fact or two relating to this episode, Plagg might help a little too." 

Tikki looked over at Plagg, "So, how old was your youngest owner?"

Plagg shrugged, "They're all children compared to my millennia age."

The luck kwami made a face at Plagg but continued, "Well, my youngest ever owner was a 7 year old korean girl named Ji-Su and my oldest was 84 year old Hilda."

"Hilda made some of the best cheese," Plagg dreamily commented.

Tikki rolled her eyes and continued explaining to the reader, "The average age of people chosen to wield a Miraculous for the first time is usually between 13-18."

"So, Emma's 16 and Sophie's 15 are right in the ballpark," Plagg nodded, "Old enough to make tough calls but unaffected the crippling depression of adulthood."

Tikki groaned at Plagg, "Anyway that was your Tikki Fact see you at the end of the next episode!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a lot of issues tied to the car crash that haunts and follows her. Sophie on the other hand just wants to be a good daughter and person. The jacket scene is kinda meet to parallel the umbrella scene a little. As for Sophie's boyfriend? We'll see him soon.


	5. Nina and Zacharie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie gets a little more during lunch than she wanted

**Episode 2: Rena Rogue and Carapace**

Sophie liked her school okay. Especially since her friends and boyfriend went there. Speaking of friends since her boyfriend was busy with his photography club she was getting lunch at a local cafe with her best friend, Nina Lahiffe, Who was on her conspiracy theory about the superheroes.

Nina's mother was successful journalist who was always obsessed with heroes, so her habits seemed to rub off on her. 

"So," Nina pulled out cut up pieces of paper, Each with a rough drawing of miraculous jewelry on them, "What we know currently is this: 8 miraculous have been stolen. Monkey, snake, bee, dragon, mouse, dog, sheep, and pig."

Nina dramatically moved the 8 pieces representing them to a pile near so chocolate, "They were stolen by a thief, or thieves, that must have studied them for quite a while to be able to steal them!" 

Sophie nodded her head, sipping her coffee. Usually she would only be half listening to her friends crazy conspiracies but now being Ladybug she figured she should listen more.

"Then we have the heroes, those entrusted to protect the city. Turtle, fox, horse, rooster, ox, rabbit, and tiger. Those trying to keep it together!” Nina explained as she piled the stated Miraculous near her coffee, “Now that leaves these four!”

Sophie looked down at the scraps of paper, “The butterfly, peacock, cat, and ladybug?”

Her friend nodded, “These I feel like are the wildcards.”

“How so?” the blonde asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Think about it. We have no idea how that final battle went down with Hawk Moth and Mayura! All we know is that one day, Ladybug and Cat Noir just said they defeated them and their were no more Akumas or Amoks. No more Hawk Moth or Mayura sightings nothing. Their were sparse sighting of Ladybug and Cat Noir mind you but around 2026 no morning sightings. Nothing. So, what happened to those Miraculous, I ask you?”

_ Oh no _ , Sophie thought, _ she's going deep in this one. _

“Well, well we have theories now,” The theorist continued, she picked up the cat and ladybug pictures, “Without a doubt there in the hands of new people and they have chosen to be heroes. But the question is how did they get them. One, they were given to them by the old Bug and Cat or two, something happened to them and these kids stumbled across them. Or three, maybe it is all a ploy to make people trust them but there really villains!” 

“Not this again!” Sophie complained.

“It happened once it could happen again, Sophie,” Nina argued.

“Continue please,” the blonde waved off as she slipped a listening Tikki a cookie.

“Fine,” The other girl muttered, “Look, the big piece here is are the peacock and butterfly. We all kind of assumed that Ladybug and Cat Noir had them but yesterday akuma appeared. After almost 20 years an akuma. That means someone has it that does not have good intentions, meaning the new Ladybug and Cat Noir don’t have it. So, who has it? I want to say the thieves but how do we know truly know and also where does that leave the peacock!”

Clapping was heard and they turned around as a blonde boy with dyed purple tips and blue eyes walked up, “Nice tin foil discussion.”

Nina glared at him, “Zacharie Couffaine I will end you.”

Zacharie smiled playfully, “You may try but I now have a human shield!” 

At that the girl that had been standing behind him leaned around him to speak, "Am I the human shield?"

Sophie looked at the girl then her face broke into a smile, "Emma hey!"

Emma smiled too noticing Sophie, "Hey, Sophie."

Nina looked between Emma and Sophie. "You know the new girl?"

"We've met a couple times. Saved me from some disasters,"she explained.

Emma looked down, a slight blush her face, "I wouldn't call them disasters. Anyway, what are you guys up to?" 

"Nina and I are just grabbing lunch," Sophie explained to the two, "You?"

Zacharie answered for them, "this poor girl was going to try to eat a school food and I refused to let that stand!"

That caused Emma to give him a look, "He sits next to me in class. Zach said ‘dude let's go out to lunch. My treat’."

The boy looked at Emma, “You looked like a sad lost cat.”

This caused a giggle to erupted from the other girls as Emma just sighed.

“So, your in Zacharie’s class Emma? That means your in the grade ahead of us?” Nina asked as she pulled out the chair next to her to ask them to sit down. 

Emma nodded as she pulled out the chair next to Sophie while Zacharie to the seat next to Nina, “Yeah. It’s a little different than my last school but I’m catching up.”

“Hey, Zacharie I’ve been meaning to ask how’s your uncle doing?” Sophie asked earnestly.

With that question the boy got sad look on his face.

The black haired girl looked confused at them, “What happened to your uncle?”

Nina stepped in on that one, “You didn’t recognize the last name?”

Emma took some of the chips from the plate Sophie offered with a soft smile, “I just moved back to Paris from New York.”

“Well, my uncle is in the hospital. He was that hero that got his miraculous stolen yesterday,” Zacharie explained sadly, “He’s out of ICU but hasn’t woken yet.”

“Your uncle was Viperion?” Emma asked surprised. 

“Not only that one of his moms was the hero Piglet!” Nina exclaimed, “and I’m also convinced his other mom is a hero too!” 

“For the last time enough with that,” Zacharie complained, “My mom is not Fang.”

“You apparently missed two kwamis flying around,” she smirked, “Why not one more?” 

That pretty much ended the conversation as Emma’s phone went off and she looked at, “Well this is fun and all but I got to jet. Apparently my youngest brother left his lunch, I’m going to see if I can grab him something before his lunch is up see ya.”

Emma got to leave but paused for a moment as she pulled out a bag from the Dupain-Cheng bakery and handed them to Sophie, “Here, I mean to give them to you this morning. Bye!”

With that Emma was gone, leaving the blonde girl to look inside the bag to see a bunch of sweets in there, she also heard a little whine from Tikki.

Nina and Zacharie shared a look before looking back at Sophie, “Um, what was that?”

“Nothing! Nothing I swear!” Sophie promised blushed. 

Zacharie and Nina didn’t buy that for a second.

…..

“Can you even make it to Hugo’s school and back for the bell?” Plagg asked as they left the cafe. 

“No, but Cat Noir can,” Emma smirked as she walked into an alley.

“Oh no.”

“Plagg, Claws out!” 

……

That night Nina was sitting at the table with her parents at the dinner table with her little brother as he was rattling on about his friend’s cool older sister that had dropped by during lunch to give him his food. 

Nina and Alain’s father looked at the picture that Alain had taken on his phone and Nino did a spit take, “Dude, is that Emma Agreste? When did she move back?”

Alya simple looked at the photo, “She looks so much like Adrien.”

Nina curious looked and her jaw drop as she saw the Emma she had met during lunch. The Emma take seemed to really like Sophie and who was apparently the older sister of Hugo Agreste. And Louis Agreste. 

“Oh no.” 

This was not going to end well. 

….

How well this would end was discovered when Emma and Hugo Agreste walked into the living room about 5:30 that evening covered in sweat from playing soccer in the park. Laughing as Hugo complained that he just had to get taller to stop her.

“Just wait! I’ll hit my growth spurt!”

Emma laughed at this. She was a bit tall for her age but she was sure Louis and Hugo would eventually be taller than her. 

“Emma!” her grandmother called from the kitchen, “Come meet Louis’s girlfriend!”

She looked at Hugo confused, “Louis has a girlfriend?” 

The boy nodded as they walked from the doorway, “She’s really nice but Louis almost never brings her over.”

Emma shrugged wondering what it would be like to bring a girl over, maybe Sophie one day. 

The two siblings entered the kitchen area and froze as she saw the girl sitting next to Louis, his arm around her. 

“Emma, meet Louis’s girlfriend, Sophie Léon.”

Oh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. We finally meet Sophie's boyfriend.


	6. Awkward Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma learns Sophie is dating her brother and Sophie learns Emma is Louis' sister

Emma and Sophie's eyes met, both filled with confusion

It was Emma who broke eye contact "I know Sophie. I've met her a few times.”

Sophie slowly raised her finger and pointed it at her, “Your name is Emma Agreste?”

The Agreste girl nodded, “I guess we never traded last names.”

“Sophie!” Hugo went over to said girl smiling, “You have to be friends with Emma! She is so cool! She wiped the floor with me in all my games and she showed me all these cool soccer tricks! Oh and she’s been living in New York so she does get lost a lot in the city! That’s why were so late getting home…” 

Sophie tuned out the boy’s rambling, she liked Hugo but he did a little caught up in his stories. Emma shifted uncomfortable as she glanced at Louis who was looking a little confused between the girls. Finally Hugo stopped as he noticed the rolls his grandmother was pulling form the oven and wandered over to try to take some.

Louis looked at Sophie confused, “Where was I when you meet?”

“You’ve been busy with photography club remember?” Sophie answered poking his nose. 

The boy nodded thoughtfully. 

“I’m sweating I’m going to shower!” Emma exclaimed as she left the room quickly.

Sophie watched her leave as Louis muttered, “Geez.”

…..

Louis Agreste and Sophie  Léon had been dating for 4 months but had known each other since they were 12 probably. In that time, Louis had revealed he had an older sister. But he also had revealed that he had mixed feelings on the subject. Particularly that he was not fond of her. That he thought she was rather selfish leaving Louis and Hugo when they really needed her after the death of their parents. That she never cared to visit them while in New York. He had blatantly said he outgrew the idea of having a big sister. While he knew his grandfather on his father’s side was the real reason she wasn’t around, she still never made a big effort to be their for him or Hugo.

Louis had said all those things to Sophie and she was having a hard time believing all those things about Emma. The sixteen year old girl had ditched her lunch to feed Hugo and the youngest Agreste seemed to love her. So, was it just Louis opinion? 

Tom Dupain put the salad on the table then looked at Sophie, “Since Louis and Hugo are helping set the table with Sabine would you mind getting Emma?”

“Sure.”

The blonde left the room and went downstairs to the room that had to be Emma’s. Previously it had been the guest bed room but now must hers since Louis and Hugo shared the big bedroom up the stairs.

She knocked on the door, “Emma?”

There was no reply so she cracked it and saw the room was still empty, “Huh? Still in the shower?” She wandered in. 

“You shouldn’t come in without permission,” Tikki scolded from her hiding place in her jacket. 

“Tikki chill,” Sophie said as she looked at her desk seeing pictures on her with Gabriel Agreste and a stern woman. Pictures of Hugo and Louis, Tom and Sabine, Emma with the red headed teens, and a picture of a blonde man and asian woman. 

Eventually turned and looked at her bed and nightstand beside it, that had pill bottles sitting on it. She looked at them picking one up.

“It’s an antidepressant.”

“Shit!” Sophie yelled as she turned to see Emma at the door, hair dripping wet towel around her neck, wearing a bright green shirt and black sweatpants, “Don’t do that!”

Emma said nothing and walked over to where she was and took the pill bottle from her and took one of the pills and then picked up her glasses, “Any other questions?”

The blonde didn’t like this snipping attitude, “Why did you have all these?”

Emma put the glasses on but didn’t look at her, “Long story short? You know how my parents died? I was the only one in the car that survived. So, I developed Survivor's Guilt. That’s actually why I was with my grandfather in the United States. He got me a lot of help while there.”

“Oh,” Sophie didn’t actually know what survivor’s guilt entailed but she had vaguely heard of it, “So, dinner?”

Emma sat on her bed, “I’m actually not hungry. Tell my grandparents I’m skipping please.” 

“I don’t think you should-”

“No offense Sophie, but please leave,” Emma cut off, “I’m pretty tired.”

Sophie looked at Emma, she looked tired but something else too, “Okay, see you tomorrow?”

“Sure.” 

As soon as she shut the door, Tikki whispered, “Ladybug, should check on her later.”

“Right.”

…..

Emma knows she had a lot of issues. Most did stem from that car crash from when she was 6 and they really affected a good portion of her life. Relationships was a major part affected. She had almost had a breakdown when she realized she liked girls and it took a major talking to with Nathalie and Gabriel to get her to accept it and that had only been the tip of that iceberg. She had to deal with people using her for money and dealing with her self worth issues. It was a lot. 

But, the idea she had begun falling for her brother’s girlfriend stung a lot. She hadn’t like anyone in a while and this sucked hard. 

Plagg floated out his hiding place under her bed, “ Kid, you alright?”

“No, not really,” She admitted as she fiddled with her ring, “Can we go for a run?” 

Plagg nodded. 

“Thanks. Plagg, Claws Out!” 

…..

Cat Noir liked to think that no one would have noticed her screaming her head off at the Eiffel Tower. But that was wrong. Very wrong.

“Watch out!” 

Cat Noir turned to see an akuma floating towards her. Okay, she deserved this. She was moping about “losing a girl” she had known for two days. But, still couldn’t let that happen. 

She jumped back and swiped her hand down at his, “Cataclysm!” 

With one last look at the purple butterfly her glowing black hand touched it turning it to dust.

Cat Noir looked at who had warned her and blinked at the person. It was a man dressed as a turtle, “Carapace.”

“Hey, there. Um, Cat Noir.”

….

Sophie kissed her boyfriend by and ran off quickly. 

“Spots on, Tikki! We need to check on Emma!” 

One transformation later she was on the roofs off Paris doubling back and running right into Rena Rogue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for Rena Rogue and Carapace? Emma and Sophie weren't


	7. Carapace and Rena Rogue

Carapace and Cat Noir stared for a moment before a beep from Cat's ring broke the silence.

"I should go," Cat explained as she moved to leave.

"Wait, we should talk," the turtle hero said.

"I have like 4 minutes," the cat hero explained pointing to her ring. 

"I can wait here while you feed your kwami," Carapace assured, "No peeking or anything."

Cat Noir honestly was emotionally tired and knew she should get home before her grandparents went to check on her or something but one look at Carapaces face told her he really wanted to talk. She gave in with a groan, “Fine I’ll be right back.”

Carapace fist pumped and nodded.

Cat Noir jumped down and hide in a stairway after checking no one was near by said, “Plagg, claws in.” 

With that she was transformed and Plagg was in front of her. Emma pulled a cheese stick out of her pocket for Plagg. He immediately started munching on it as the teenager leaned against the railing, “So, Carapace? Anything I should know Plagg?”

Plagg finished the cheese and thought for a moment, “He’s a good guy, has to be for Wayzz to trust him. Your mother chose him. She choose most of the heroes. He probably wants to know what you know about what happened to the previous Cat Noir.”

Emma groaned, “Does he even know who my dad is?”

“No idea. A lot can change in ten years,” Plagg explained, “Really it’s up to you what you tell him. But, I’ll say it’s like your second day as Cat Noir and you’ve only have me for like 4 days sorry you might want to not tell him everything to give you some breathing room.”

Emma nodded, “Thanks, Plagg. Claws out!”

One overly complicated transformation later Cat Noir was back and on the roof with the turtle hero. 

“So, your Cat Noir?” Carapace asked obviously trying to figure out what to say.

“I guess,” the girl in question shrugged.

They stayed silent for a moment looking out over Paris.

“Was the old Cat your friend?” She decided to ask breaking the silence. 

A deep sigh came from the man, “I suppose so. He was the second leader after Ladybug and we generally got along. He saved my life a time or two.” 

“Understandable and then I show up out of the blue,” Cat Noir muttered feeling bad. The guy was friends with her dad, “Did you know him out of suit?”

Carapace shook his head sadly, “Never even had a guess.”

Cat sighed at this.

“So, did he give it to you or what?” Carapace asked concerned. 

Here it was. What to say? Cat Noir thought for several seconds. The man deserves some closure right? But at the same time did she want to man to know the truth? The truth that Emma Agreste was made to swallow.

The black cat hero sighed and sat down on the edge of the building, “My grandmother had been going threw my parents old things, she found this old box and it had a ring in it. She thought it looked like a ring that belonged to my father. So, she gave it to me.”

Carapace stayed silent before looking at the girl shocked, “Your father’s?”

Cat Noir nodded sadly, “Yeah. Plagg more or less confirmed it.”

“Your dad is Cat Noir?” The turtle man asked hopeful.

“Was, My dad was Cat Noir.”

There was silence again as it clicked in his head.

“Dude, no way. He was Cat Noir. He…”

Cat Noir looked at Carapace sadly. Tears were clearly in his eyes, which didn’t bode for the hero’s goggles. There wasn’t much to do. Honestly, you can’t do much but cry. Emma had cried for her everyone.

They sat in silence again. This time it was interrupted by a rumbling sound as they looked to the side to see smoke on a nearby rooftop.

“Rena!” Carapace yelled before running off the roof. 

Cat Noir didn’t hesitate and immediately jumped after him.

…

Ladybug looked at Rena Rogue and tried not to be star struck. Her mom was Queen Bee after all. This wasn’t any different. She would keep her squee internal.

“Okay, girl,” Rena started seriously, “I get your the new Ladybug. You stopped an akuma, so you are on our side. So, I really have nothing against you. But, real talk. How did you get the Miraculous? And what happened to the original Ladybug?”

Rude, honestly. No hey or anything? Ladybug sighed anyway and looked at Rena, “Honestly, crazy story. My boyfriend gave the ear rings, said they were his mom’s and that I’d like them especially with my love of all things Ladybug. We thought they were replicas. Imagine my surprise later that night when once he left they glew and Tikki, my kwami, pops out saying I’m the new chosen.” 

Rena looked baffled at the story, “Your boyfriend’s mom is Ladybug and let him give away her Miraculous?”

“Was Ladybug. I’m afraid she passed away when he was 5.”

That stopped Rena immedaitely, “No, no way. Ladybug can’t have died. She was ...She was Ladybug!”

The new Ladybug wanted comfort her but at that moment saw a shadow moving throwed them staffed raised. Ladybug pulled Rena Rogue out of the way right as the staff collided with building roof with a bang sending smoke up.

They looked at the attacker surprised to see traits only know to be associated with the monkey hero. Meaning he was one of the theives. 

“Wukong!” Rena Rogue screamed at her attacker.

“Cool, Viperion shared my name sweet,” The attacker probably a teenager or young man by his voice smiled, “Meet my friend Cobra by the way.” Another young walked out, this one wearing the snake miraculous. 

_ Shit, _ the heroes thought at the same time. 

“Now hand over the jewels ladies,” Wukong threatened holding his staff.

“Not a chance,” Ladybug repiled.

“You asked for this then,” Wukong shrugged moving to attack.

“Second Chance!” Cobra called activating his Miraculous. 

As Wukong raised his staff but suddenly was stopped by Cobra, “We have to leave.” 

That tripped everyone up.

“What the fuck dude?” Wukong asked confused, “We can bet them easily.”

“I just re-did this fight 25 times,” Cobra explained seriously looking at Ladybug warily, “we lose everything.”

“How even?” 

“Cataclysm!” 

Cobra pushed Wukong out of the way as they barely missed Cat Noir’s fist colliding into the wall as Carapace came in to back her up. The two villains started at the now 4 heroes. Carapace and Cat Noir standing between Rena and Ladybug and the villains.

“I see 2 on four isnt the fairest fight,” Wukong concluded, “We’ll have to pick this up another time.” 

With that the two villains disappeared into the alleys below as Cat leaned over looking into the crowds of people, “Ass hats.” 

Rena hugged Carapace in relief. 

As Ladybug rubbed her shoulder from the impact of dragging the woman from the attack. A hand reached out and Ladybug looked surprised to see it was Cat Noir’s, “you alright?”

Ladybug nodded, “Not how I planned my night.”

“Same,” The black cat hero said as she helped her partner up.

They looked over at the older heroes as they broke apart and looked at the newbies.

“Ladybug, Cat Noir,” Rena Rogue started shyly, “Thank you. That could have ended badly. We can’t lose anymore Miraculous to the thieves. Especially with the chance of Hawk Moth back as well.” 

The teens nodded as Ladybug spoke, “We may be new but we want to help. At least I do. I always wanted to be a hero and I know I can do it.”

Cat Noir gave the bug hero a look of admiration before,“OG Ladybug said it best. Villians win only if good people let them. So, we won’t.” 

The four smiled at each other.

“Pound it?” Ladybug asked looking at Cat Noir. 

“Still a no from me.”

….

Later that in the Lahiffe household Nina was woken by screams from her living room. 

“CAT NOIR HAD A DAUGHTER?!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN LADYBUG’S SON?!”

* * *

"Welcome to Tikki Facts!" Tikki exclaimed as she looked at whose eating Cheetos, "That's not camembert!"

Plagg sighed, " Yeah, unfortunately Emma doesn't have as much freedom as Adrien in terms of snacks, or even a mini-fridge so I'm having to make do with other cheese snacks. She has camembert but not as much."

Tikki nodded in understanding, "True, Sophie keeps giving me cookies but they're not Marinette's cookies." Looks at readers, "We kwami can really eat any food to recharge but we have our favorites that recharge us faster than normal. For me its sugar treats and for Plagg it's dairy food."

The cat kwami glared, "Stop telling them my secrets!"

Tikkk rolled her eyes, "Anyway, see you next episode!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little comedy at the end there. I love comedy.


	8. Nina Please Stop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie moves closer to a mental breakdown as Nina needs to chill out

**Episode 3: Freak and Flirt**

Nina was jumping up and down with excitement as she explained again as she explain again how Rena Rogue had done an interview with her mom and had revealed that the new Cat Noir was the daughter of the old one and that the new Ladybug was dating the old ones son. But Alya had asked Nina to kept on the downlow, so Nina could only tell Sophie obviously. 

While Sophie on the outside was making amazed faces and asking excited questions inner Sophie was screaming and asking how Rena could literally wait not even 3 hours to tell someone the secrets she learned. But, Sophie was going to have to make the best of it and just not let anything else slip. Kagmai Tsurugi and Sophie's mother had let their identities slip and they were the first two that Miraculous were stolen. So Sophie was going to be tight lipped to avoid anything like that.

"Anyway, why are we here again?" Nina asked as they arrived at a dojo.

Sophie was relieved they were finally here, "You know with all the stuff going on I figured why not take a few self-defense classes?"

Actually, Tikki had suggested it after Sophie had expressed annoyance at her lack of skills in her first fight. 

"Understandable," Nina replied as they walked in and looked at all the students practicing.

It was pretty busy with various age groups practicing. Including one teenager with black hair in the front take was fighting a teenage boy.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sophie muttered as she looked at her. She had never gotten around to seeing her last because of the stuff with the heroes and seeing her here was not the plan. 

"Oh hey. Its Emma," Nina commented as she saw her as well, "How did that go last night by the way?"

The blonde made a face, "You knew she was Louis's older sister?!"

The other girl shrugged, "I found out last night from Alain about Hugo's awesome older sister."

"Which is the opposite of what Louis says about his sister," she sighed, she didn't know what to do. She didn't like how things ended last night. Sophie had actually looked up Survivor's Guilt when she got home and how been concerned when ready all the things about it. A lot of the things that it entailed she was familiar with like night terrors or depression. She glanced at Emma shyly, she can’t imagine the girl in front of her dealing with all that. Did she wake up screaming from nightmares? Have trouble dealing with daily life?

Sophie jerk out of her thoughts surprised as Emma grabbed the arm of the guy she was sparring with and twisted it impressively quickly and forced him to the ground, “Wow.”

“Damn,” Nina whistled, “If I was interested in girls I would totally date her.”

The blonde looked shocked at Nina, “Where did that come from?”

“I’m just saying,” Nina shrugged, “She’s an Agreste. She has money, a future in fashion with the _ Gabriel _brand, she’s objectively hot don’t give me that look, super nice, and did you see that move!”

Sophie rolled her eyes at her best friend, “Louis is an Agreste too and objectively hot.”

“Please, Louis has made it very clear when he gets older he is changing his name to Dupain-Cheng and wants nothing to do with the_ Gabriel _brand or the money that comes with it,” Nina explained simply, “Also while he is hot Louis can be very much like a porcupine to people he’s not close with. It takes a while to get to the good Louis under all that grump and sour puss. I’ve known him we were like 8. I can say this. Also-” She pointed to Emma flipping a different guy over her shoulder, “Louis can’t do that.”

Why were they even arguing about this? 

“Sophie? Nina?”

The two look up to see a rather sweaty and glasses-less Emma walking towards them, "what are you doing here?"

"Thinking about some lessons," Nina supplied for them, "you practice here often?"

Emma shook her head, "Just started. I had to find out which dojo practiced tai chi. I also don't think the teacher likes me that much. I'm ahead and better than a bunch of his prized students." 

"So, you could show as a few moves to see if we like Tai chi?" Nina asked sweetly grabbing onto one of Emma's arms. 

Emma flinched at Nina's touch looking very uncomfortable, this caused Sophie to narrow her eyes at Nina. 

"I guess?" Emma finally answered after weaseling her arm out Nina's grasp.

"Great!"

Emma took Nina our to an empty mat as they began talking. 

Sophie looked ahead annoyed as they went through an easy exercise.

"I thought you didn't like Emma cause your dating Louis?" 

Sophie bristled as she looked down at Tikki who was looking up from her hiding place in Sophie’s purse, "I don't like Emma like that. She's just a friend."

Tikki looked ahead into the distance like something shattered inside her, "This is it. This is how Plagg felt."

"What?" The blonde asked confused.

"Nothing I can tell you," Tikki said looking dead inside. 

Sophie was about to press the issue when her phone buzz and she pulled it out and made a face as she read the message.

**Louis: Sorry, I can’t make lunch. Project running over. sorry**

Sophie was pissed now. 

**Sophie: This is the 3rd time this week.**

**Louis: I know but were almost done. You know this is going to be in a contest, this is important. **

Sophie angrily threw her phone into her purse. She may love Louis but she hated whenever he got into a project that was the priority. At least this time he remembered to tell her. The day she had meet Emma he had forgotten to tell her that he was going to the photo lab instead of meeting her. 

“Hey, your turn,” Nina smiled as she walked over to Sophie.

“Huh?” The blonde stuttered as her friend grab her arm and flung her forward.

Right into Emma’s arms.

“Careful,” The older girl grumbled as she took Sophie’s bag and place it near her own, “geez, what’s up with Nina today?”

“Oh, nothing, she’s normally like this,” Sophie replied moving quickly out of Emma’s grasp, “can we start?”

“Sure.”

…..

Meanwhile, as the two talked, a black cat kwami flew out of the bag and into the bright yellow purse, “Sugarcube?”

“Plagg!” the ladybug kwami cheered, “I was worried!”

“I was too,” Plagg nodded, “I ended up with one the kittens! I had no idea where you ended up!” 

“We have a lot to talk about!” Tikki nodded, “Especially with that those thieves around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Sophie has some more ideas as to what to do then Marinette did at first she is still new so yeah martial artist is her first thought. We'll learn more about Emma's history with Tai chi next chapter.


	9. Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tai chi lesson leads to some issues from Emma

Emma and Sophie shyly looked at each other as Emma started explaining, "So, Tai chi is very much about balance-" 

"If I upset you last night I'm sorry," Sophie blurted out.

Emma blinked, "Huh?" 

"Like I didn't mean to be rude or distant or pushy," Sophie tried to explain, "I didn't mean anything….I was just surprised. That you were you. I mean that you were Emma, Agreste that is. Um, Louis talked about you. Mean things, not all mean things but mostly mean things. And I'm rambling but the mean things didn't match up with the nice things that Hugo were saying and me things. I mean things I saw and did. Not me did you did me. Not that! I mean things you did for me. You know the catching me and the jacket. Your just not the mean girl your the great girl. Wait, what?"

Nina in the distant was facepalming at this and in hiding in the bags Plagg was laughing maniacally about Tikki getting a mix of both of them while Tikki stared at Sophie.

Emma blinked slowly before finally smiling at her, "I was not upset at you or anything you did. It's more the situation."

"Huh?"

"Another time I might tell you," Emma explained as she moved forward and took a stance, "so, I'm going to teach you a simple defensive maneuver. Swing at me." 

Emma and Sophie went through the motions on the exercise as Emma showed Sophie a simple defensive block and push. It was going okay till Emma realized one thing. Sophie had soft hands. 

She looked down and realized she was holding Sophie's hands as she was adjusting her stance. God no. She was holding a cute girls hands! Focus now was not the time, not the time. But they were so soft. Emma looked at them, the hands in her hands. Hands. Sophie's hands. Her brother's girlfriend's hands! She immediately let go and tensed. What was she doing?!

Sophie turned and looked at her confused, "Emma?"

This was her brother's girlfriend! Bad. Bad. Bad. She can't enjoy being close to her! Who does that? After all she took away from Louis to begin with? She took away his family! She took away his father, mother, and sister! Now she was thinking about taking his girlfriend! No.No.No. No.

Emma felt a touch and jerked back as she realized it was Sophie touching her arm to get her attention "Em?"

Five thousand and one things started running through her mind, her panicked eyes looked into Sophie's worries one. It was too much. Emma bolted out of the room and into the lockeroom.

…..

Sophie looked from the door again to Nina as she sighed, "Emma, please talk to us?"

Nina aggressively whispered at Sophie, "what did you do?!"

The blonde looked concerned at the door then at her best friend, "I don't know! I know Emma has anxiety and stuff."

The Lahiffe girl placed in her face in her hands as Sophie looked at the door again, "Okay, you don't have to talk but listen. Where here for you okay? I don't care what happened. I just want to know your okay."

Sophie waiting in silence for a few moments till she heard a soft voice through the door, "Thanks."

Sighing in a slight relief Sophie leaned against the door. She didn't know what that happened but at least Emma seemed….alright. 

Nina buried herself in phone as she waited by the door as well.

Sophie heard her phone buzz and immediately answered, "Thank Goodness! Louis, Emma freaked out and I don't-"

"Not Louis, honey."

"Mom."

Nina glanced at the other girl concerned.

"Listen, Pegasus and Rena Rogue are fighting an akuma down town. Come home right now."

"Right. Be there soon. Love you," Sophie lied as she looked at the door.

"Love you too, Sophie," Chloe replied over the phone, "Be Careful."

The blonde girl hung up the phone and looked at the door. She didn't want to leave. Not when Emma was like this. 

Nina saw the look, "Go, you know how your mom's been since her Miraculous was stolen."

Yeah, but she still would have stayed for Emma. But being Ladybug now? She  _ had _ to go. She had to save the city. She had to fix the damage. It was her duty. 

"Emma, I have to go," Sophie explained, "I'll get your number and text you later. I wouldn't leave but my mom's freakin out about an akuma." She placed her hand to the door for a moment then looked at Nina nodding as she left her an obvious hurry.

……

Nina paused as she watched as Sophie ran out. She waited a moment before she knocked out the door again, "Em?" 

Getting no answer she opened the door and stared, "Emma?"

The room was empty. Besides an high open window and a shattered mirror, it looked like Emma had never been here to begin with.

"Emma, what the hell..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more of Emma's thoughts


	10. Gooaaal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Cat Noir help Rena and Pegasus and maybe one more person

The first thing Emma did was break the mirror. She did not need that reminder. Not when she was like this. Then she just sat there, trying to keep her mind blank as her breathing picked up. Dear god why. Why. Why. Why would she ever think of even looking at Sophie like that, enjoying her touch even was a good idea? She barely even knew the girl?! Why did she feel like she was losing her? She wasn’t hers! She was Louis’s girlfriend!

The thing that brought her out of her stupor and thoughts was a tiny paw on her face. Emma focused and saw her kwami floating in front of her looking concerned. She smiled at him and held a finger out to rub his head. Second best therapy cat ever. She finally calmed as and nodded at Plagg. 

Emma focused finally on the voices at the door, “.....I don't care what happened. I just want to know your okay." 

Those words made her heart a little warm, “Thanks.”

She relaxed and focused on her breathing, wanting to get to normal as quickly as possible. 

Plagg landed in her hand, “You alright?” 

The green eyed girl nodded looking tired.

The girl and kwami both looked at the door as they heard Sophie mention an akuma. As Sophie left the two green eyed heroes shared a look as they nodded.

“Plagg, claws out.” 

……

“Fuckin’ marbles?” Ladybug asked as she looked at what her lucky charm had given her. 

“Super heroes shouldn’t curse. Bad image for the kids,” Rena scolded as she used as used the flute to hit the soccer balls away from them. 

“Any idea, Ladybug?” Pegasus asked as he created portals to transport the spiked balls away to save some civilians. 

“How did the old Ladybug do this?” The blonde muttered in despair as she looked around trying to figure out what to do against the soccer akuma. Who was monologuing about no one loving him and cancelled plans and so on

"Something, something, power of love and luck?"

Ladybug jumped a little but sighed as her partner, can they be partners if they've had like 5 minutes of interactions?, ran up to her out of breath "Where have you been?"

Cat Noir made a face and motioned to a fleeing figure, "Monkey guy was trying to jump you, be grateful. He punched me hard." She rubbed her ribs at that comment.

Ladybug felt a little bad at that. Cat Noir always did seem to be looking out for her and protecting her, "Why did he run off?"

"I broke his foot and he decided his better bet was waiting for later. I would have chased him but the akuma is more important at the moment," Cat looked confused at the marbles in her hands, "I use to slip on those all the time."

Ladybug gave Cat Noir a look, "Huh?"

"Well growing up alone I had to entertainment myself and marbles were cool but I left them out a lot which lead to me slipping on them and falling on my face," the bad luck hero explained off handley. 

Ladybug blinked looking at Cat Noir then at where she was sure the akuma was in the supervillains bracelet then the marbles, "Duh! That's it!"

"Okay the plan?" The older girl asked probably raising an eyebrow under her mask.

"Distract him till I'm ready KitKat!"

Ladybug dived off the building leaving a confused Cat Noir in her wake.

"KitKat?" The black haired asked confused before focusing on the villain. She pulled her hood off her hair and ruffled her hair making it look a bit more like her father's, then twirled her baton out before jumping in between the villain and Pegasus.

"Hey, if you want a fight, fight me," Cat Noir challenged while batting some balls away with her baton.

The villain glared, "Luna Moth wants your Miraculous too."

"Luna Moth?" Pegasus asked confused looking at the villain then at Cat Noir, "Any ideas?"

"I _ just _got here," the teenager gave him a look.

"Right, sorry," the horse hero apologized, "You remind me of him sorry." 

Cat Noir didn't have time to deal with that as she lead the villain away with a fancy flip or allowing Pegasus to focus on helping civilians again. 

With the super agility it was pretty easy to stay out of his reach, so the cat and mouse game wasn't that difficult but she did notice the villain whose name she finally got from his monologue was Gooaaal!, god she hated that name, was getting angrier by the second.

Luckily, that was when Ladybug acted launching her yo-yo at the villian and wrapping it around his waist and yanking him back causing him trip on the marbles she had set up. Gooaaal! landed with a thud.

The two luck based heroes shared a smile as Cat Noir ran over and ripped the akumatized bracelet off releasing the butterfly. The black haired girl watched as Ladybug went through the motions to capture the butterfly and fix the city with a smile but the smile slipped as she saw that the akuma had return to human form.

“Pound it!” The other heroes cheered as they looked at their cat but were surprised too as they saw who it was that was the villain, “Hugo?”

The ten year was looking scared at Cat Noir as they helped him up, “What happened?”

Hugo Agreste? What the hell happened to him?

“You got akumatized,” Cat explained to the boy looking very concerned for the boy, “Do you know why?”

The only blonde Argeste faced dropped as he was asked this, “My brother blew me off. I barley hang out with him anymore. I mean I don’t mind him bring Sophie alone, I like her. I just want to spend time with him. I love the time I spend with Emma but I want to see my brother too you know?”

Ladybug made a face as the adults looked very sad at the statement. Rena Rogue looked at Hugo, “Come on, I'll walk you home kid.”

Peagsus looked at the 2 teenagers, “ I would like to spend more time with you too but I must be off. I was in the middle of an experiment.” He teleported away leaving a confused Cat Noir and Ladybug.

“Experiment?” Ladybug muttered confused as she looked at Cat Noir who was watching Hugo and Rena walk away, her probably giving him a pep talk, “You alright?” 

“I guess,” Cat Noir replied as she looked at Ladybug, “You?”

“Yeah, we should really get together something though. You know when we're not getting almost killed, Kit Kat.”

“Don’t call me that again and I’ll consider it.”

…..

Sophie and Louis entered the park to see Emma and Hugo playing soccer. Honestly, that brought up a lot of questions but that’s not what her focus was on at the moment. Sophie looked at Louis with a piercing look as he looked guilty and walked over to his siblings. 

Sophie had immediately gone to find Louis after feeding Tikki and gave him an earful about canceling on his little brother and how he hurt his feelings greatly. After that Louis had quit his work for the day and agreed to go find Hugo and even had agreed to put his problems with Emma on the back burner to make the boy happy. 

She watched as the boys made up and she caught Emma giving her a thumbs up that she returned.

“Hey, Sophie come play with us!” Hugo called excitably, “Boys versus girls!”

Sophie laughed as she placed her bag down next to Emma’s and ran up to the girl in question, “You want to get bet that bad, Hugo?”

Emma laughed at that as she bounced the ball up and down, “He’s a glutton for punishment, Soph.”

“Em, don’t be that mean,” the blonde scolded giving her a soft push.

Hugo play pouted as he tried to steal the ball from his older sister.

While the other three play fought they didn’t notice the weird look Louis was giving the girls, eventually he shook his head and ran over to join in the fun, “Hugo, we can’t let them win. Pass it here!”

* * *

"It's time for Tikki Facts!" Tikki greats the readers before looking at Plagg, " So, Plagg when did Emma start learning Tai Chi?"

The kwami shrugged and picked up some cheese to nibble, " She said 8ish. Tai chi is suppose to be good for stress and stuff like that. But I bet its going to be more helpful to our recessive memory."

Tikki turned to reader, "Miraculous each have a memory like bank that will pick up and remember surface level traits and skills from previous users."

"Which is how people with limited training like Marinette, Sophie, and Alya can fight pretty well even after just get there Miraculous," Plagg explained as he nibbled on more cheese, "Anyway see you next time readers!"

Tikki whined, "Thanks my line!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we learn that Louis isn't good with cats


	11. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie gets an interesting text from Louis

**Episode 4: We are Friends**

**Louis: Come over I need you. my grandparents arent home**

When Sophie woke up to that text she was confused. Louis certainly was not that type of boyfriend but she started getting ready texting back something equally about Emma and Hugo must be out to. She was out the door after a quick kiss to her mother when she got the reply.

**Louis: no Hugo is here that's part of the problem.**

Sophie was super confused now at what was happening.

**Louis: for clarification I need help with this. **

Underneath the last message was a picture of a full grown siamese cat on top of their fridge glaring at them. 

That's how Sophie found herself staring at a pissed off looking cat on top of the Dupain-Cheng's fridge with Louis and Hugo beside her.

"Okay, explain this please," Sophie ordered as she watched once again Hugo trying to tempt the cat down with chicken. 

Louis looked annoyed at his brother, "Our grandparents are at a doctors appointment so I was watching the shop till Bastien, the new hire remember, got there. A guy came by with a delivery and I tell Hugo to grab it since I was busy with customers. The delivery." Louis motioned to the cat, "Was that. Hugo got excited and let it out. The cat has been up there ever since."

Hugo looked sheepishly at Sophie, "The cat is scared of me and hates Louis."

Sophie sighed, gosh she swears the Agreste kids are going to kill her. 

"I can't believe we have a pet now!" The blonde Agreste smiled.

Louis sighed deeply, "One, it's not our cat. It was probably delivered wrong. Two, we had a hamster when you were a baby named Mr. Jangles."

The youngest Agreste made a face, "But…."

"We live in a bakery. No animals," the black haired boy explained firmly.

Hugo looked devastated as Sophie walked over to the cat, maybe she could coaxed it down. The brothers continued to squabble in the background over the cat as Sophie held her hand up to the cat, "Here kitty kitty."

The cat seemed to make a face as she said this but sniffed her hand anyway then looked at her and let out a soft mew and jumped at her. Sophie let out a surprised yelp as she caught the cat.

The brothers looked surprised as they turned.

"Huh, you did it?" Louis asked surprised and moved to touch the cat.

The cat growled as Louis reached towards it, "Okay, why does it like only you?"

Hugo came over to try to pet the cat only for it to bury itself into Sophie's jacket trying to hide.

Wait...this jacket...it wasn't her jacket. It was Emma's.

At that moment Emma entered backpack on her shoulder and cat carrier in her hand, "Guys, have you seen-" she looked at the situation, "oh. There she is."

The cat meowed loudly and jumped out of Sophie's arms and ran up to Emma as she opened her arms the cat jumped straight into them and started licking Emma's cheek and purring.

Sophie watched Emma smile the biggest ever she had ever seen on her as she was petting the cat and muttering words in English to the cat.

Hugo went over to Emma, "Is this your cat, Emma?"

"Yep, this is my cat, Alice," Emma looked at the cat then Hugo, "Alice, this is Hugo my brother. Be nice to him." 

Alice the cat didn't seem to respond at first to the boy's or Emma's comment till she said something again in English to the cat then Alice finally let Hugo pet her. 

Sophie smiled as she walked over to them. While Sophie had seen Emma at school she usually just saw the girl hanging out with Zacharie and his friends. If she didn't know any better she'd think Emma was trying to avoid her. The past two weeks had been lacking Emma, even when she came over to see Louis, which wasn't often Emma hadn't been present at all.

Sophie scratched the cat behind her ear as she started purring louder than before.

Louis came closer as well his eyes narrowed, "Emma, what the heck? You shipped your cat over from America?"

"You know my things keep coming bit by bit," Emma explained handing Alice over to Sophie who happily held the cat as Hugo continued to pet her.

"We can't have a pet. We handle food," Louis pointed out, "Our Grandparents won't allow this at all."

The oldest Agreste raised her eyebrow surprised, "Grandmère Nathalie cleared it with them before I started packing at all. They agreed since Alice is a therapy animal."

Sophie tensed a little at that and for the first time noticed the two tags on the green collar of the cat. One listing the name of the cat along with rabies and owner information. The second a tag registering the cat as a therapy cat.

Alice seemed to notice Sophie's hesitation and rubbed her head against Sophie's hand. The blonde girl chucked at the action, good therapy cat.

Louis threw his hands up, "Of course. Let's been the rules for you."

Emma flinched at the voice he used, "Louis…"

The asian looking boy cut her off, "No. Don't even start. You never help in the bakery, you never get in trouble for staying out past curfew, and don't get me started on the mirrors."

Hugo looked scared at the angry Louis and honestly Sophie was not pleased either as she saw Emma hurts expression.

Louis left the room angrily yelling back as he did, "I'll be in the bakery helping, Bastien!"

The room remained quiet for a minute till Alice jumped from Sophie's arms to Emma's shoulder and rubbed her fuzzy face on Emma's check.

Emma sighed sadly and scratched the cats ear, "Hugo, you want lunch?"

The blonde boy looked at Emma, "Um, sure. I guess." 

"Sophie?"

The girl looked at the two, "Sure. I need to go chat with Louis first."

Sophie left the room eyes narrowed in on her mission

"Is Louis going to die?"

"I think so."

"Meow."


	12. Again Louis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Emma reflects, Louis and Sophie have words

Emma handed over a couple of cat toys to Hugo as she looked at Alice and said in English, "Now play nice, Alice."

The cat meowed and jumped off the counter and followed Hugo into the living room to play with him.

After the boy was thoroughly involved with playing with the cat and Emma was involved heavily in her chopping the vegetables for lunch, when Plagg flew up to sit by the cutting board munching on some camembert.

"I'm not sharing my camembert with that cat."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Alice hates cheese your good. She might try to cuddle you though."

Plagg groaned.

Emma chuckled as she continued working on the vegetables.

"Seriously though, I can't believe Sabine gave away the box."

Emma paused at thinking back to that morning. Most of her spare time lately had been with her trying to find the miracle box and miraculous book. They had both belonged to Marinette before her passing and apparently are essential to protecting the Miraculous. Her grandmother had said most of her books had either been giving to charity or if design books given to Gabriel and Nathalie. Same with most of her nick nacks like the box.

Plagg had said he had spoken with Tikki, Emma still didn't know when he had time, and they had come to the conclusion they needed to find the book and box. Which had lead to Emma going to check out thrift stores and shops like that to try and find them. It didn't hurt that it had helped her avoid Sophie too, Emma was really trying to get over her crush and quickly.

But back to the box, "She didn't know, Plagg. Maybe if we're lucky Grandmère Nathalie has the book. For now we should just focus on the important stuff."

"Like you were focusing on Sophie's butt?"

"...I will take away your camembert."

"Just try."

…..

Sophie was not having any of this. She angrily went down the stairs, one goal in mind.

Tikki flew out Sophie's jacket pocket and stop her.

"Sophie! Maybe you shouldn't approached him right now! He seems upset!"

The blonde didnt listen though and continued pass her kwami and into the back to where Louis was glaring at the door mumbling about Bastien it sounded like.

"That was uncalled for!" Sophie said as she entered the room.

Louis made a face, "Sophie, you don't get it. You don't have siblings and you differently don't know anything about her and my relationship."

"I know I don't like my boyfriend hurting my friend," Sophie said sternly.

This caused Louis to freeze, "Since when are you and my sister friends?"

Feeling wise that was easy to Sophie. That night in the rain. When she handed Sophie the jacket. In her brain she was debating since they hadn't really done or talked in almost 2 weeks and she still barely knew anything about her. But still...she felt a connection to her and felt the need to protect her and comfort her.

"A while," Sophie finally answered.

The boy narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't want you to be friends."

That caused Sophie to narrow her eyes, "Louis, you don't decide my friends. I don't complain about yours!"

"This is different!"

"How?"

"Because she let go!"

That's when the door was broken down a flaming bagel.

…..

Emma set the grill chicken salad in front Hugo and herself before turning and placing some food in a bowl for Alice.

Hugo made a face at the food.

His older sister slide some dressing over for him, "it's good. Promise."

The blonde boy makes a face but began eating the salad.

Emma took a bite and took her phone taking a picture of her cat then brother to send to Nathalie. She was sure her grandmother would love these.

She then her a thud and made a face. Alice had looked up noticing but Hugo seemed engrossed in his good. She went to the nearest window and had to stare as she saw a man made of bread that was on fire ran after Louis from the bakery.

"This has to be like the 4th akuma that has it out for him," Emma muttered as watched this almost normal everyday occurrence unfold.

"Seriously Louis is turning into a regular Lila or Chloè," Plagg added from Emma's pocket.

"I don't get the reference but we should save him," Emma whispered to her kwami.

"I Guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know have set up a tumblr that also have a rough picrew creation of what the Agreste kids look like if you want to check it out. Link on my profile.
> 
> Also each 3 chapters minus the Plagg Prologue is technically one episode.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter Ladybug and Cat Noir save Louis while being snarky.


	13. We're Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Sophie have a heart to heart

Ladybug was annoyed as she pulled up her boyfriend up to the roof as Cat Noir was tackling the villain, the Flamed Baker, away from them.

"What did you do this time?" 

Louis made a face, "I'm sorry. I was upset and took it out on Bastien."

"But Bastien is so nice! How could you?!" Ladybug scolded.

"Focus Ladybug!" Cat Noir called out as she fought the villain baguette to baton. 

Ladybug sighed, honestly Cat Noir was always so serious. The most emotion she ever saw from her was anger. Cat Noir never really seemed to relax or enjoy the benefits of being a hero.

The hero in spots looked at Louis, "Okay, any idea where the akuma is?"

The Agreste boy looked over the villain, "Probably his apron. I kinda threw it at him when I fired him. "

8"You fired him?!"

"Ladybug focus!"

"He's so nice! Why?!"

"I was upset. And he dropped a cake and I was still upset at my sister and-"

"Doesn't mean you fire the man!"

"Ladybug!"

The arguing pair look over to see the cat hero being thrown into the side of a building.

"Yeowch," Louis noted.

Ladybug looked at Flamed Baker focus on them, "Oh, great." 

Luckily for her though one of the other heroes came to the rescue tackling the villain into several walls. 

Noticing the horn on the hero Ladybug smiled, "Thanks Oxdozer!"

Cat Noir picked herself up groaning as she did and waved to Ladybug, "Now!"

Ladybug nodded, "Lucky charm!"

Lights around her yo-yo flashed and a seat belt landed in her hand.

"A seat belt?" Louis asked confused.

Looking over the area noting the surroundings before settling on a lamp post, "Cat Noir!" 

Cat Noir ran over to the post, "Cataclysm!"

"Oxdozer!"

The ox hero released the villain and threw him allowing for the lamp to fall on Flamed Baker and for Ladybug to strike and tying his hands to the pole to prevent attacks then Ladybug reached and yanked off the apron and ripping it realizing the akuma.

"It's time to de-evilize!"

Cat Noir groaned at this phrase and took out her baton looking at time. The miraculous reset took so long and she was hoping Hugo and Sophie hadn't gone up to look for her yet.

As she looked up she saw the baker was back and looked at Oxdozer, “see ya!” and jumped into the sky heading back home.

Ladybug sighed and looked at Oxdozer, “Pound it?”

…..

Emma sighed as she left the bathroom and was meet with a hug from Hugo, “Huh?”

“I was so scared!” the boy cried, “You weren’t answering! I was scared you were having a panic attack again! You weren’t answering my calls at all!”

That’s when Sophie pulled her into a hug as well, “I was about to break down the door! Hugo was so worried when I came in!”

Damn, Emma knew she shouldn't have stopped to help that couple push their broken car on the way back, “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry. I guess the attack with akuma agitated my anxiety.” It wasn’t a total lie. Sometimes her anxiety acted up during an akuma but usually Plagg was able to pull her out of it. 

Sophie narrowed her eyes, “Okay, but tell somebody okay? We worry and we won’t think less of you.”

Emma wanted to believe that, especially with the gym stuff last week. But as she pulled away from the hug and look at the tears on Hugo’s face all she felt like was a burden. She felt a pain in to spots and jolted and found that not only have Alice nipped at her leg but Plagg had poked her in the ribs. 

Cat double team, great. 

“Well, Alice seems hungry,” Emma tried to change the subject, “And I bet the salads are to hot now, why don’t we all make sandwiches together!” 

Hugo nodded happily as whipped away his tears and went to the kitchen. Emma sighed and picked up Alice.

Sophie looked at the cat laughing as she started licking Emma’s cheeks, “Alice is a weird name for a cat though.”

The older girl shrugged and went to the kitchen, placing the cat on the top of the fridge so she could watch what they were doing, “I named her after a character I like from a TV show.”

“What show?” Sophie asked, curious as she helped Hugo throwing away the salads from earlier.

“Once Upon A Time,” Emma replied as she started pulling out stuff from the fridge, "She was one of my faves."

"Hmmm. Never seen it."

"You should. Its good."

"Wanna to watch it with me?"

Emma paused bread in hand and looked at her, "Huh?"

"You say it's good so watch it with me?" Sophie clarified, "I mean we can make it a weekly friend get together. Just you and me."

"A friend get together?" Emma asked.

Sophie nodded as she started cutting up tomatoes.

"We're friends?"

Sophie looked surprised at this commented and looked at Hugo would was busy looked at the mustard and mayonnaise debating the flavors, "Of course? What does that even mean? Do you not want to be friends?"

"No, I do!" Emma back pedaled, "it's just...is that okay? Is Louis okay with that?"

Sophie blinked and looked at her, "Your my friend and Louis gets no opinion on who my friends are."

Emma and Sophie softly smile at each other.

"Can you guys be mushy later?" Hugo asked annoyed, "I really want my sandwich."

……

Later that afternoon after Hugo went up the stairs to play video games, Sophie and Emma were sitting on the couch, Alice sitting across their laps as they sat shoulder to shoulder. 

"So, I'm going to say you liked this when you were younger because the main character has the same name as you?"Sophie teased as she looked at the blonde woman on the tv. 

Emma shrugged a little, "I did feel a connection a little to Emma Swan as a kid. Especially in the beginning with her being an orphan and all. Even tried to dye my hair blonde like hers. Grandpère didn't like that."

The actual blonde girl laughed at this image as the credits started rolling on the screen when the door opened and Louis came in, "Hey, ready to go get dinner?"

"Sure. See you later?" Sophie looked at Emma.

The other girl nodded with smile, "Episode 2 awaits."

Sophie leaned in and kissed Emma's cheek then got and exited the room giving Louis a kiss on the lips. 

With a wave from Sophie and a nod from Louis the couple was out the door.

"So, you make up with Bastien?"

Louis shyly, "yeah, we talked it out."

They walked in silence down the stairs before Sophie followed up with a look, "And are you going to try to make up with Emma?"

The boy stopped in the stairs, "I know I can't blame Emma for anything. She was six. But it's hard. I'll try."

"That's all I ask," Sophie replied as she took his hand.

* * *

"Welcome back to Tikki Facts!" Tikki cheered as she petted Alice as the cat purred, "Honesty most pets don't like kwami, we steal the owners attention too much for their taste."

Plagg sat on Alice's head, "Yeah, but Emma trained Alice from a kitten to be her therapy cat. Alice is very well behaved and only gets involved or bothers Emma if she's worried about her."

"That's cool," Tikki noted as the cat licked her.

"Yeah, Emma trained several other therapy cats as well including her previous cat, Gabrielle," Plagg added as Tikki gave him a look.

"Does Emma name all her cats after her tv crushes?" Tikki asked confused.

"I can neither confirm nor deny anything, sugarcube," The black cat kwami explained.

The ladybug kwami shook her head and waved to the reader, "See you next episode!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Birthday Drama


	14. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie gets a surprise and Emma has lunch with Grandma

**Episode 5: Yin and Yang**

Sophie was smiling as she looked down at the funny cat photo Emma just sent her. 

“Sophie?”

She looked up at her amused mom smiling at her, coffee in hand, “Louis Agreste?”

“Emma Agreste, actually,” Sophie replied putting up her phone down and giving her mother her undivided attention.

“Right,” Chlo é commented sipping her coffee, “Emma is back. You know you need to tell her visit me. I’m her godmother after all.”

Sophie looked surprised at this, “Really?” 

Chloé smirked, “A little promise me and Adrien made. He was my best friend from childhood. He was your godfather….”

Silence filled the table for a moment. Sophie didn't remember much of Adrien Agreste. But she did remember him visiting once when she, her father, and mother were living in London for a short time. She remembered his bright green eyes and wide smile. They looked just like Emma's. 

"Enough of that though," Chloé said, "This is mother-daughter brunch. Tell what you've been up to this week. "

"Well, I got done Christmas shopping this week," Sophie explained as she picking at the pancakes on her plate, "you know how I am about gifts. It takes forever to find gifts I want to give to people. Louis and Emma were the ones that took forever this year."

Chloé did indeed know how she was. Sophie had a hard time with were words and tried her best to express with actions, "Speaking of gifts, what did you Emma for her birthday?"

Sophie blinked, "What?"

"Emma's birthday. You know. It's December 13th," her mother explained, "I mean you get all your friends insane birthday gifts too."

"December 13th?!" Sophie looked at her phone, "Mom that's today!" 

Chloé looked at her phone as well, "wow, it is. Good thing I sent that card a couple days ago. But your acting like you didn-" before she could finish Sophie was out of her chair running into to her room, phone to her ear yelling at Louis to meet her at the mall. 

"We could have at least finished brunch!"

……

"So how long are you keeping me out of the house?" Emma asked her grandmother as she sipped her water.

Nathalie Sancouer-Agreste flipped through her menu again, "So, you know about the party Hugo wants to throw?"

"I love my baby brother but I am not an idiot," the girl replied simply, "asking me what I wanted for my birthday, on top of my favorite cake flavor, favorite dinner, colors. Etc. The flags were there."

Nathalie hnnmed and looked down at the menu, "Understandable and your to be back by 5 according to Sabine. Your lucky they talked Hugo out of a big party and into keep it just a family affair." 

Emma sighed. She didn't want to celebrate her birthday. She never did. Why celebrate being another year older when your parents couldn't see it? If  _ she  _ wasn't here to celebrate it with her. 

"Emma, your making your self-loathing face stop those thoughts," her step-grandmother scolded.

"I wasn't-" Emma started but was cut off.

"Emma Alexandra Nathalie Agreste, don't lie to me," Nathalie ordered as she narrowed her eyes. 

"Yes ma'am," the teenager gave up as she looked down at her phone waiting for a reply to the text sent to Sophie. 

"You're certainly preoccupied with your phone," the woman mused, "gotten yourself a girlfriend already?"

This caused Emma to blush then sigh, "It's not what you think, Grandmère."

"You said the same thing with that last girl you dated….what was her name? Tyler May?"

"Taylor Jay," Emma corrected, "and this isn't like that."

"How so?"

"Well Taylor wasn't dating my brother for one."

"Um…," the waitress looked awkwardly at the two, "should I come back?" 

"No, I'm starving," Emma's grandmother repiled, "I would like the chicken salad please. Emma?"

The girl looked embarrassed from the waitress to her menu, "the club sandwich with chips."

The waitress nodded then quickly left. 

They sat silently for a moment before Nathalie broke it, "so, you, I'm guessing, like Louis's girlfriend?"

The black haired girl started drawing invisible shapes on the table, "Her name is Sophie Léon and didn't know she was dating Louis at first." 

Nathalie looked surprised, "Chloé Bourgeois's daughter?"

Emma laughed harshly, "Yeah. I'm a horrible person, gaining feelings for someone in a committed relationship. Especially when that person is my little brother. "

The grandmother looked softly at her granddaughter, "Am I the first person you talked to about this?" 

Emma thought about the sleeping kwami she spilled her guts out to in her pocket asleep, "besides a couple of cats? Yeah."

Nathalie sighed, "Emma, I wish I could say that those feelings for Sophie may go away and it could. It really could. But it may not."

The Agreste girl looked surprised at her grandmother, "This is not going were I thought it was."

Nathalie shrugged, "I'm speaking from experience. I had a very….complicated relationship with your grandparents, Gabriel and Emilie."

Emma flinched at the mention of their names.

"I loved them both. Very deeply. So I told myself I wouldn't get in the way," the women looked into her water, "I tried to get over my feelings. The problem? They never left. Ever. Even after they married and had your father. It just didn't ever leave." 

That was rather depressing, "You married Grandpère eventually though."

"After your grandmother died. And it took forever for Gabriel to realize he loved me. Hell, your father realized it before him,” Nathalie explained fondly recalling the memory. 

“Grandmère was there a moral to the story?” The seventeen year old asked confused, “Cause I’m honestly just confused now.”

Nathalie coughed a little and adjusted her glasses, “The point was more or less Agreste have odd love stories. Your grandfather and I and don’t get me started on your parents. Your not awful for having feelings for someone and just cause she’s taken now, doesn’t mean she will remain out of your reach forever. Don’t write off your feelings yet. That being said Emma.” Nathalie pulled out a bag. “Happy Birthday.”

The girl gave a weak smile, “Every year. I keep saying no presents. “

“I’m making up for not getting your dad presents on his birthday,” Nathalie admitted.

Emma took the present eyebrow raised, “I find that hard to believe with how much you and Grandprère loved dad and talked about him.”

“That’s a long story, Emma.”

Rolling her eyes, the teenager opened the bag to pull out a new sketch pad and colored pencils, “Thanks. Maybe I can actually come up with good designs.” 

“ _ Gabriel  _ will continue on whether or not you became the head designer,” the dark haired woman explained sipping her water, “Honestly, I just want a new sunset painting from your. Your a good artist.” 

Emma looked down at the sketch pad she had a thought, “Speaking of designers. Grandmère Sabine mentioned you have most of Mom’s old books. I was wondering if you have the one I’m looking for. It has some superheroes sketches in it.”

Nathalie looked surprised and seemed to look over Emma stopping as her eyes ran over Emma’s hands them blinked, “I might. I have to see. Why the sudden interest?”

“You know, new heroes and stuff. I’m going to the bathroom, be right back!” With that Emma left Nathalie alone. Or so she thought.

A soft voice from her purse broke the woman’s raging thoughts.

“Miss Nathalie?”

“I know, Dusuu. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things might be heating up. Next Chapter? Birthday shopping!


	15. Shopping Fails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie goes shopping for Emma's Birthday and gets mixed results

* * *

"You've all failed me." 

Zacharie dramatically threw a hand over his chest at this, "Noooo."

Nina rolled her eyes at this as Louis raised his eyebrow, "Babe, I barely know my sister."

Sophie Lèon was with her friends Nina and Zacharie as well as her boyfriend Louis as they were suppose to helping Sophie find a gift for Emma. Alas they figured out quickly that all four of them had no idea what to get the girl. 

"Come on there has to be something she wants?" Sophie groaned as she looked helplessly as the jewelry. 

"You in a bow," Nina muttered but only Zacharie heard her, which earned her an aghast look and an elbow in the side from him.

Nina and Zacharie weren't blind and could tell that Emma liked Sophie more than a friend and was simply to good of a person to pursue it. Which led to a lot of frustration from the pair since Sophie was being too oblivious and involved in her relationship with Louis to notice Emma's affection. 

"What?" Louis asked confused at the two. Plus Louis was too dismissive of his sister to notice either. 

"Nothing," Zacharie replied quickly as Nina groaned.

"Guys, please!"the blonde girl whined as they all looked at her,"What did you guys get her?"

Zacharie shrugged at this, "she said she didn't want anything. So, I asked if she needed anything and so I got her the new headphones she needed."

"Same, she said she didn't want anything so I just helped my family pick out a couple shirts that they were giving her," Nina admitted. 

They all looked Louis expectantly. 

He looked annoyed at them, "I helped bake a cake with Hugo for her. But I also got her a netflix gift card."

"Weak dude," Zacharie commented.

Louis gives him a look, "Look my grandparents thought the cake would mean more by being baked by us and when she's actually home she's usually watching netflix with Hugo or Sophie."

"This. Isn't. Helping," Sophie gritted out as she looked at the jewelry again.

The three looked at each other then pulled out their cellphones hoping to get an idea.

The blonde girl walked away frustrated as she moved on another shop. This one a more teenage shop. She was glancing at the shirts and nothing was something she thinks screams Emma. She was never going to find anything, she whined.

Thats when Tikki stuck her head out of Sophie's purse. She gave her an encouraging look, "Sophie, I'm sure Emma will love anything you give her!"

"Tikki, I have to give her something I know she'll like," Sophie explained, "Emma hasn't had the easiest time moving back here. She has a panic every akuma attack and I can never be there for her because I'm Ladybug. She loveos Hugo but he can be a bit much. Louis is being a jerk to her. I just need her to know I care and am there for here. As a good friend."

Tikki sighed. She loved Sophie but she came be very obsessive over things. Like that time she listened to that one Mika song for a week. 

Sophie moved on to a jewelry spinner in the store and a necklace or rather a 2 pack necklace caught Tikki's eye, "Sophie, that one!" Tikki flew up and grabbed it.

The blonde snatched her and the necklaces out of the air and hissed, “Tikki, careful!”

“But look!” Tikki said. 

Sophie looked at the necklaces and saw a yin yang symbol in her hand, she looked closer and saw it was actually two necklaces. One a yin and one a yang that were clearly meant to be connected to form one symbol. 

“This?” she asked confused, “Why?”

“It seems her,” Tikki half-lied. 

Yin and Yang were the very thing that Plagg and Tikki symbolize, that Cat Noir and Ladybug represent. The gift was perfect for them. Even though Sophie didn’t know it yet. Plagg had told Tikki that Emma, Marinette and Adrien’s Emma, was Cat Noir now, so the gift was a no brainer for the kwami. But, Tikki couldn’t tell Sophie that.

“And it’s a Tai chi symbol,” the kwami argued. 

Sophie held it in her hand, considering it. Till she heard a shatter and saw the Rooster hero, Riser, getting thrown across the store by a villian using the Bee Miraculous. 

Sophie's eyes narrowed in on the comb in angry.

……

Emma was very noticeable of the change in her grandmother's behavior. She seemed quieter and was asking a lot about the book she wanted but luckily Emma was quick thinking, so would say like her mother, and was blowing them off with comments about getting closer to her mom. 

At this point in the meal the waitress only came over when she saw a look on Emma's face for help not wanting to be at the awkward table. 

The black haired girl smiled at the waitress as she topped off her water "Thanks, Iris." 

The waitress smiled at the use of her name and glanced behind them at the TV set to the news, "Thats not good."

The granddaughter and grandmother glanced at the tv and both eyes went wide. At the tv showing a battle between Ladybug and the Bee villain, apparently name Buzzkill.

"I'm going to the restroom," Emma immediately said and raced off before Nathalie could say anything.

Nathalie watched her go then looked at the TV as Iris, the waitress, left the table confused.

"Please let me be wrong," Nathalie muttered to herself, "please don't let Emma be involved in this like Adrien and Gabriel were."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And looks like Nathalie knows something. And Sophie has it personally out for the Bee Villain. We'll see how that goes next time. 


	16. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir rush to the rescue and Happy Birthday to Emma

Cat Noir was running fast. In her head she kept flashing back to Louis leaving earlier from the house. He said he was going to the mall to meet Sophie. The mall that the fight was happening at right now. 

Her little brother was in danger! Sophie was in danger!

Cat Noir slide full speed into the mall and saw Louis, Zacharie, and Nina guiding people the nearest exit but also looking concerned as well. 

Thank god they were okay.

"I appreciate the help but you 3 need to leave as well," The hero commented as she ran past them. 

"Wait!" Louis screamed after the hero, "my girlfriend is still in there!"

That caused Cat Noir to pause before calling back, "I'll find her!"

The mall honestly looked like a mess. As Cat Noir jumped over to debris she noticed that Ladybug was fiercely fighting Buzzkill in a jewelry store and was about to run in to help when she noticed the Rooster hero, Riser, in the corner with the Mouse Villain, Squeak, over him. 

“Hey!”

Squeak jumped at this and looked at the hero running towards her and yanked the Miraculous off of the hero, “Sorry, Cat! I’m not up for a cat and mouse game!”

With that she turned tiny and multiplied spreading out, “See ya next time! I got to get this to Luna Moth! She wants all the Miraculous after all!”

Cat Noir cursed for a moment and wondered if this Luna Moth was behind everything. This was the second time she was mentioned and honestly thinking about it was likely that she was the new holder of the butterfly miraculous.

Hearing a groan she turned to see the former rooster hero, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, lying in the rubble. Uncle Nath? Really? Did her parents only pick their classmates to be heroes?! No wonder their figuring this out…

“Mr. Kurtzberg, are you okay?” She asked helping sit him up. 

Nathaniel looked close to tears, “I lost Orikko! I lost him! And I lied to Marc! I told him...I told him we wouldn’t lose anymore with you two here!”

That guilt loaded statement hit Cat Noir hard but looking to see the battle raging with Buzzkill and Ladybug she needed to get Nathaniel out of here and then help her Lady out. 

Luckily for her the camera crew that was filming the battle was near by. 

“You guys!” She called to them, “ I need you to help Mr. Kurtzberg out of here! Now!”

For a second they all looked to scared to help but of all people the donut boy was the first down and nodded at her, “ I got him! Be a hero!”

Cat Noir smiled and looked over at battle and narrowed her eyes at the bee villain and ran straight for her, “Cataclysm!” 

Buzzkill turned to look at her but was stopped from moving by a quick thinking Ladybug wrapping her up with her yo-yo.

That allowed Cat to aim her attack right at her ribs.

"Ahhhhh!"

The scream quickly spread through the mall as the villain dropped to the ground holding her ribs. Ladybug stared, a little guilty at the thief's pain, but leaned down to take back the bee miraculous then immediately take her to the hospital.

“STAY!” 

Ladybug and Cat Noir immediately found they couldn’t move at all.

That’s when Cobra and a boy wearing the dog miraculous appeared.

“Cobra...Rowdy…” Buzzkill groaned in pain. 

The snake villain helped the bee villain up as the Dog villain, Rowdy?, looked at Cat Noir and Ladybug, “My power is really handy huh? Your paused for about 2 minutes or till I touch you. We would stay and try to steal your miraculous but according to Cobra, Carapace and Rena are about to bust in any minute. So next time.”   
With that Rowdy went to help Cobra and the three villains were gone.

A few seconds later the two were free and Ladybug was fuming, “She was right there! Right there!”

She looked furious and looking at Cat Noir she didn’t look any better, “We lost the bee and the rooster.”

“Well fuck,” Rena said as she entered the diaster area.

……

Later as Cat Noir is leaving she sees Sophie rush into Louis’s arm worried and can’t help but feel the pang in heart of jealousy, loneliness, and shame.

“Happy Birthday,” She said bitterly to herself.

….

Sophie handed the gift to Sabine as she turned to leave. 

“You can stay you know,” the asian woman smiled, “Emma loves hanging out with you and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.” 

The blonde shook her head, “Thanks, Sabine but it’s family only.”

“Your basically family,” Hugo yelled from inside. 

Louis shrugged agreeing.

She gave Louis and Sabine a look, “I’m just leaving the gift.”

“I agree you should stay too.”

The three arguing people turn to see Emma pushing Nathalie Agreste to the door in her wheelchair towards the door.

“Mrs. Agreste,” Sophie greeted having not seen her in a while, kinda weird to think Sophie had seen more of Nathalie growing up than Emma thanks to corporate parties. 

“Sorry, we’re late,” Emma apologized, “Grandmere made friends with the waitress and wouldn’t leave.”

Nathalie gave her granddaughter a look, “She’s a lovely girl and you should call her. Besides if you didn’t eat so much cheese you wouldn’t have spend so long in the bathroom.”

Emma blushes at that comment and groaned. 

Sabine handed the gift back to Sophie, “Well, if you won’t stay give her your gift personally. Louis get Nathalie please.”

The boy looked confused but did what was asked as Nathalie smirked slyly at Emma. 

The blonde girl handed her the gift, “It’s not much. I didn’t know it was your birthday till the last minute. For the record mine’s in February hint hint.”

That caused Emma to smile softly then she opened the bag, “Yin and Yang?”

“Do you like it?” Sophie asked worriedly.

The birthday girl smiled and took the yin one and warped it around her neck, “I love it.” She took out the yang one and handed it to her, “Here.”

“No, it’s your gift,” the younger girl argued.

“I want you to have it,” Emma argued back, “Think of it like a bff necklace thing. Besides one of yang’s meanings is the sun and your the sunlight in my life sometimes.”

That caused Sophie to blush deeply as she took it and put it on. 

They looked at each other for a minute before Emma broke out of the stare and asked, “ you sure you don’t want any cake?” 

Sophie looked at the soft look on Emma’s face and gave up, “One piece.”

Emma opened the door for the girl and let her in. 

Sophie ended up sitting next to Emma and Louis as the cake was served and noticed a picture of 6 year old Emma with her parents on the counter with a piece of cake in front of it but decided not to question it. 

…….

Later on that night Sophie smiled at the picture she had taken of the smiling Agreste siblings and decided to make it her phone background thinking it was adorable and one of the few times all three seemed to be getting along. 

….

Meanwhile at the same time Emma was looking down at a photo of Sophie and herself they had taken and against her better judgement she made it her phone background. She looked at the family photo on the kitchen counter and pick up the cake moving to throw it after.

That's when Plagg floated up and looked at the photo sadly, "Happy Birthday, Em."

* * *

"Its time for Plagg Talk!" Plagg greeted.

Tikki threw some cake at Plagg angrily as he dodged laughing. 

"Anyway, you know Gabriel actually tried to get custody of all Emma, Louis, and Hugo following Marinette and Adrien's death," Tikki commented as she and Plagg ate some cheesecake. 

Plagg nodded and looked at the reader, "But several people protested this. Not only Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng but a lot of Adrien and Marinette's friends, such as Alya, Nino, Luka, etc."

Tikki licked her spoon, "In the end all his money and power only got him custody of Emma."

"That's actually why Emma never saw her brothers or other grandparents. Hurt feelings about the whole situation," Plagg mused, "Right call though. Don't know if Em would have gotten the right care otherwise. Plus Nathalie is on better terms with them than Gabriel."

"The rest of them won't say that though," Tikki commented and waved to the readers as Plagg ate the rest of the cake, "This has been Tikki Facts. See you next chapter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I got distracted by Star Wars The clone wars. My brother just got us Disney Plus. Anyway, I have 32 episodes planned so no worries. We have the content!  
Anyway, more awkward Emma and Sophie is always good and we development on the thieves so cool.  
Next Episode: Episode 6 Christmas Crasher!


	17. Merry Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Sophie and Emma to get ready for a Christmas party

**Episode 6: Christmas Crashers**

Ladybug looked at her yo-yo's clock, "Oh no!" 

She took the gift from Cat Noir and jumped away leaving the black cat hero holding a bag looking confused, "Merry Christmas?" 

…..

Cat Noir swung into her window and landed with luckily no noise, "Plagg, claws in." 

Cat Noir turned to Emma Agreste in a flash of green light and Plagg immediately went over to Alice who was sitting on his snack bags and pushed her lightly, "Off my cheese crackers!"

The therapy cat gave him an annoyed look then lightly swatted at him.

Emma smiled and shook her head at the cats and looked at the gift Ladybug had given her, it felt weird getting a gift from someone she didn't know that well.

She opened it and laughed a little as she saw it was black pajama pants with a green cat noir logo on it. That was cute and cheeky. She tossed them onto her bed planning to where them tonight along with the ladybug shirt Sophie had given her. 

A knock came at the door followed by Tom's voice "Are you almost ready, Emma? Nathalie should be here any minute to go to that party."

The teenager glanced at the green chinese dress hanging up in her closet, "Um...almost?"

…..

Sophie was very quick to get ready for the party that her mother was throwing tonight luckily allowing time to open the present that Cat Noir had given her tonight. 

Tikki sat with her as she opened it gasping at the beautiful drawing inside of the Paris night sky with Notre Dame in the foreground, "Did she draw this?"

The kwami looked at it amazed as well, Emma had liked drawing as a kid but she never knew she was this good. Granted Marinette could draw as well but she had always just sketched for design purposes, "Maybe?"

Sophie groaned as she put the drawing to the side planning on framing it later, "I gave her something way less personal! Cat's going to think I don't care."

Tikki looked at her chosen and sighed then looked at the nightstand where the yang necklace sat along with the Belle figure from one upon time sat. Emma Agreste, Cat Noir, clearly liked Sophie both sides whether she realized or not. Why couldn't she notice? 

"All my gifts were so impersonal compared to everyone else's!" Sophie started ranting, "I mean Louis learned a new song for me! Nina got me that really old Queen Bee poster! Hell, Zacharie went out of his way to hunt that old movie I love and Emma went out and found a Belle figure they don't even make anymore! And now Cat did this! I can never match up!" 

Tikki patted the head of her friend, "It's not a contest. Love isn't a contest."

Sophie sighed, "I know. I know. I just….I just really want them to know I care."

The kwami nodded understanding before flying over to pick up the remote, "More once upon a time? We have a while before your mom's ready."

"Yeah, I want to start the next part of season 3 anyway. Emma said the next villain is one of the best in the series," Sophie commented, "Still haven't found this Alice character Emma likes though. Knowing my luck she doesn't appear till the last season."

…..

"Hugo Benjamin Gabriel Agreste don't make me come up there!" Sabine warned one more time up the stairs before turning back to Nathalie, "I'm glad Emma actually wanted to go tonight. She's not the most outgoing person. She barely goes out unless it's studying with Zacharie and Nina or doing something with Sophie."

"Quite," Nathalie agreed nodding her head, "You know she's never been the same since Adrien, Marinette, and Emilie…." 

Sabine noticed the trailing off and place her hand on her shoulder understanding.

Taking a deep breath the Agreste woman started again, " It took years to get her to this point, Sabine. A lot of therapy, medicine, and time. I was so afraid Gabriel's death would set her back. That's why I pushed her to move back and reconnect. It's been good for her."

The asian woman gave her a soft smile, "I think it's been good for us. Especially the boys."

"Louis would disagree. "

"Louis is working on it slowly…"

"What's happening?" Emma asked she entered the room all dressed up and ready to go.

"Oh, I was just telling her all the embarrassing stories," Nathalie smirked, "Oh, like your first girlfriend you brought home. What was her name, Casey Kyle? She was so embarrassed Sabine."

Emma jumped into action pushing her grandmother's wheelchair out the door, "Love you! Ill be home before midnight!"

It took Sabine a few minutes before processing and asked to the cat that had jumped out the countertop to see what was happening, "Girlfriend?"

"Meow."

…..

Outside the Le Grand Paris severally villains sat outside waiting for the guests to arrive. One that was out of costume looked at the others, "Make sure you follow Luna Moth's plan."

The Sheep villain nodded, "Got it, Bridgette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie embrassing Emma gives me life. Also Bridgette is not well, Bridgette but I picked the name for a reason trust me.   
Next chapter: The party. Be preapred for villainy awkward flirting and me trying to find the perfect song.


	18. Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Arthur at the Party!

Sophie was only two hours into the Christmas party and was dying to go home. Maybe she should have dragged Louis along instead of letting him out of this.She was sipping her punch as she stood to the side. She loved her grandparents and mother but she really wished she didn't have to go to this thing.

She fiddled with her yang necklace as she considered pulling out her cell phone when a familiar blonde boy walked up and Sophie internally groaned, "Hello, Arthur."

"Lovely Sophie," the boy smiled in the most not committing way, "A pleasure as always."

Arthur Graham de Vanily was a British boy that comes from a family of money and she as such came across him often at events like this. She never really liked him or his father Fèlix for that matter. But he seemed to have to take a liken to her. Which means at these parties he would spend spend several hours trying to hit on her. 

"Wish I could say the same," Sophie snipply replied as she see began looking for anybody she could use as an excuse to escape.

"You've been playing hard to get for a year. Come now one date," Arthur said cockily as he leaned closer to her. 

"Sorry, Artie. She's happily dating Louis." 

A huge smile appeared on Sophie's face as Arthur stiffened and looked to the side to see Emma Agreste walking up.

Arthur straighten and put on a politician's smile, "Cousin Emma, a pleasure."

Sophie mouthed 'cousin' confused at Emma.

"I suppose. Is your father here?" Emma asked cutting through his pleasantries.

"Somewhere with mother. You must talk to them later," the boy smoothly commented, "Is Louis here tonight? I mean he must have escorted his amazing girlfriend."

Not liking we this was going Emma placed herself lightly between her friend and cousin, "Just me and Grandmère Nathalie. Louis doesn't like crowds. You should go say hi to Grandmère."

Arthur looked between Sophie and Emma a time or two to and smirked, " alright Sophie if Louis ever fails you…"

"Like I said. Happily dating," Emma cut in not wanting to deal with Arthur anymore or hear Sophie talk about her relationship with Louis.

Arthur harshly laughed as he turned to leave but turned one last time to look at Emma and say something to her in English then left. 

Leaving Emma looking very upset.

……

Arthur's grey-blue eyes meet Emma's bright green as he spoke in crisp British accented English, "By the way, you're not fooling anyone. Your pinning eyes and protectiveness speak volumes, cousin. I hope you work out your love triangle disaster."

Oh, that son of a bitch. How did he notice? Was it that easy to see?

A soft touch on her arm brought her out of her thoughts as she saw Sophie’s worried look, “What did he say that got you so upset?” 

“Nothing. Just a jab at how he might win you over,” Emma lied. 

Sophie was suspicious but let it go as she moved onto to the new information she had learned, “Arthur Graham de Vanily is your cousin?!” she asked in shock.

Emma laughed a little at her shocked face, “Yeah, Arthur’s my second cousin. His dad is my dad’s cousin.” 

The blonde girl gives her a look, “I’ve known him and your grandmother for years. I’m starting to wonder how I missed you all these years. Our parents were classmates and friends, hell childhood friends, we live in the same city for a while, my family throws these things and your family comes to it.”

Emma shrugged not knowing a proper answer as she started looking at Sophie’s dress, “Your very beautiful tonight, especially in the dress.”

Sophie smiled at the compliment, “Thanks you do too. Did you design the dress?”

The caused the girl to look down, “No, Grandpere did before he died. I’ve been striking out on designs. I’m honestly a better landscapes that designer.”

The older girl looked over Sophie again smiling at her slightly curled hair and sighed in contentment.

“You know I still haven’t seen this Alice character you like so much in that show,” Sophie complained a little. 

Emma laughed, “You’ll get there eventually just know her and Robin are the best couple and some of the best characters.”

“Alice from Wonderland and Robin Hood date?” The blonde asked confused thinking back to where she is in the show. 

“You’ll love it,” the Agreste girl gloated as she noticed a song playing, “Hey this is my favorite christmas song.”

Sophie focused on the song and noticed it was hark the herald angels sing, “Want to dance then?”

Emma stood shocked for a moment before offering the girl her hand which she took.

…..

Nathalie smiled sadly at her granddaughter dancing with Sophie. They're dresses completed each other with the green and red of Emma's and Sophie's red and green.

The woman pulled out her phone to take a picture of them to give Emma later. Since she was on the balcony she had a good angle. 

She smiled as she saw Sophie boop Emma on the nose.

The smile slipped as she saw the sheep villain had appeared next to her.

"Mrs. Agreste, just handover the Miraculous and no one will get hurt. "

Nathalie thought deeply for a moment before glancing at Cat Noir and if she was right, Ladybug. Then made her choice

"Dusuu, spread my feathers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lets get ready to rumble in the next chapter as Mayura makes a return.


	19. Mayura Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayura has returned when the thieves try to steal the peacock Miraculous, will Emma and Sophie be able to help stop them?

Sophie overall was having a good time dancing with Emma. She was smiling brightly as Emma twirled her around the dance room happily. 

Too bad it had to end and it ended with a loud bang as from the balcony area Rowdy, the dog villain, and Shepherd, the sheep villain, landed looking absolutely pissed.

That wasn't the most shocking part though the shocking part was when a giant black jaguar, an angry looking giant ladybug, and Mayura with wings came down to join them. 

Sophie and Emma both stared in shock, Mayura was alive? It was the same woman too! Its wasn't like with the new Ladybug and Cat Noir! They were clearly different people. This was the exact same woman. And she was fighting the villains? This was so confusing.

But Emma and Sophie both could feel their kwamis squirm as they hear the noises. Though they both don't want to leave each other, they want to protect who they think is helpless. But alas they also know that their superhero identities were needed.

So, as the people around them started rushed they slowly separated. And any other time this would have lead to the girls being able to get away and transform. But, this wasn’t one of those times. 

As Sophie was slipping away and about to lose sight of Emma, she saw Emma also heading towards an exit. But then Wukong, the monkey villain, appeared from nowhere and grabbed her from behind. 

“Emma!” Sophie yelled running over to her.

Emma struggled in Wukong’s grasp kicking in the shins several times and even knocking her head back into his nose a few times, but Emma’s realized it was not as effect as she usually would since she currently didn’t have her superpowers. 

It did pissed off Wukong though as he gave her a hard hit to the back of the head, not enough to knock her out but enough to disorient her, “ Calm the hell down girl.”

Sophie glared at the villain, “Let her go!”

Wukong laughed at her as he placed his staff underneath Emma’s neck, “That’s up to Mayura there.”

The blonde girl turned was surprised that Mayura’s amoks had stopped their attacks as Mayura stared in shock at Wukong and Emma.

“Give us the Miraculous or he breaks her neck!” Shepherd explained.

“She has nothing to do with this,” Sophie cried as she saw Emma gain more awareness about what was happening and started struggling again, but Emma couldn’t escape the villain’s grasp.

“Considering who her grandparents are that’s far from true,” Rowdy commented snarkily. 

Shepherd ignored the others and looked at Mayura again. “Your Miraculous or your granddaughter? Pick.”

The room froze as Emma’s shocked green eyes landed on the grief stricken purple-pink of Mayura’s. 

The two amok’s disappeared as Mayura sat on the floor, “Your worst villains than I ever was. Dusuu, fall my feathers.”

And just like that Nathalie Agreste was in Mayura’s place and the remaining party goers were freaking out at this revelation. Sophie watched as Emma’s eyes started to water and her breath started picking up, she was having a panic attack. Oh no.

Nathalie whispered to her kwami as Shepherd walked over and helped out his hand. 

With a tiny hug between the two Nathalie handed over the Miraculous to the villain. Shepherd nodded to Wukong who released Emma. 

Sophie immediately ran over to the freaking out girl as she hugged her telling her it will be okay. When the blonde looked up the villains had disappeared leaving a distressed Nathalie sitting on the floor her eyes looking at Emma. The girl was just staring ahead at her grandmother in shock. 

….

Bridgette smiled as she looked at the peacock Miraculous in her hand, “Finally.”

....

Chloé looked at her daughter who still was sitting with her arm around Emma at the stairs near the entrance of the hotel, “ I called Sabine and Tom. There on their way to come get Emma. Is she any better?”

Sophie made a so-so motion with her hand. The mother and daughter were sitting outside and had been ever since they were cleared by the police earlier. They were still talking with Nathalie inside and would probably before a while. Emma had not recovered at all from her hostage situation or from learning her grandmother was a freakin’ supervillain thus the two had decided to sit with her tell her grandparents arrived to take her home. 

“Still can’t believe Nathalie though,” Chloé muttered to herself. 

Unfortunately the Agreste girl had heard her and stiffened more at those words. Sophie glared at her mom and for once her mom looked sheepish. 

“Um, I’m going to go call Kagami and a few others,” the mother said as she left. 

Sophie sighed and looked up trying to come up with something to say to the older girl. Their really wasn’t anything she could say. She was held hostage, her life was threatened, and she learned her grandma was a supervillain terrorist for a time. Merry Christmas? 

As the blonde noticed above her and Emma was a tiny plant, something she had seen featured in a lot of movies, “Mistletoe?” 

It was Mistletoe.

Sophie nudged Emma’s shoulder and got her attention as she motioned up, “Look, mistletoe. Glad I avoided Arthur on my way in. Wouldn’t want to kiss him.”

Emma blinked as if coming out of a daze then leaned forward. 

Before Sophie knew it Emma’s lips were on Sophie’s. 

Emma was not a stranger to kissing, she had girlfriends before and even a boyfriend and Sophie had had 2 boyfriends before Louis. But this was the first time either of them felt a strange tingle and spark from a kiss. 

The confused girls learned back as Emma looked away and muttered, “Mistletoe.”

“Mistletoe,” Sophie agreed awkwardly as she moved a hand up to her lips. Oh god she kissed her boyfriend’s sister. She shook her head and looked at Emma, “I’m sorry you had to go through all this tonight.” 

The Agreste girl looked to the ground, “I am too.”

The Ladybug hero wrapped her arms around the crying girl, placing her head on Emma’s shoulder. That’s how they stayed till Chloé arrived back with Tom and Sabine to take Emma home.

….

Later that night despite their phones going off from their friends checking on them, despite their kwami worried whispers to them, despite their legal guardians being loudly on the phone with police officers and friends, despite the fact they should be focusing on Luna Moth, the thieves, and the Mayura problem, the two heroes laid on their backs hands touching their mouths as they thought back to the spur of the moment mistletoe kiss and wondered why it felt so right. 

* * *

"Welcome to Tikki Facts!" Tikki singed as she and Plagg danced together, "Sophie has actually been coming to these since she was 8, her family asks her to and Arthur has been hitting on her since she was 12."

"I hate Arthur as much as I hate Félix," Plagg muttered as he twirled Tikki around, "I'm glad Emma chose to avoid these things as a kid, said too many people agitated her anxiety."

The red kwami raised an eyebrow at that, "why did she come tonight then?"

Plagg smirked and Tikki got it.

"Sophie," they laughed together.

Tikki and Plagg finished their dance and waved to the readers, "see ya next episode."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have the excuse I'm going to do a mistletoe kiss. Enough said. Also this to way to long to write. Anyway, this is also in my mind were the ending would change as we can from happy fun to all the gloom and angst I have planned. New ending song would be Madonna's Joan of Arc Though. Next Episode: Episode 7 Regret- Emma and Sophie deal with the fall out from the Christmas Party.


	20. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Sophie deal with the fall out of the Christmas party. But they seem to be dealing with two very different parts.

**Episode 7: Regret**

Sophie Léon was confined to her room by her overly worried mother as she didn't really want her out after all the stuff last night. Which sucked immensely as she wanted herself and Cat Noir to talk to Nathalie. But at least Nina and Zacharie had stopped by to listen to what had happened, Louis was stuck helping with his grandparents. But for some reason Nina and Zach had not focused on what she figured would be one of the more important parts of the story.

"You kissed Emma?!"

Sophie looked down at her pillow and play with the covers edge, "Technically she kissed me and it was just a mistletoe kiss."

Zacharie looked annoyed and he pulled out some euros and handed them to Nina, "Damn you and your skills. But, no Sophie, it's not just a mistletoe kiss. This girl had just had probably one of the worst days of her life and she comes out of a depressive haze, which I've seen her go into by the way, just to be able to kiss you under the mistletoe."

Sophie looked confused at this statement but focused on the money thing first, "Did you guys make another bet?"

Nina and Zacharie shared a look before Nina finally explained, "Yeah, to see if Em would kiss you before or after you broke up with Louis."

Sophie stared for a moment, "Why would I break up with Louis?"

The two friends shared a look that said 'thats what shes focusing on?' before Zaharie explained, "okay, look Louis is great and everything but I don't think I see you dating him forever. Especially with him putting so much time into his future career in photography over you and stuff. Yeah, it might work out but at the same time your 15, realistically not everyone meets their soulmate in high school."

Sophie could understand that statement but she still didn't like it. She liked Louis a lot, "I'm not breaking up with Louis and what does that have to do with kissing Emma?"

Nina looked at her frustrated, "your so oblivious. I wasn't going to say anything but if this goes on you may lose Emma's friendship anyway. Emma likes you, more than a friend likes."

The blondes mind seems to flashback to all those times Tikki looked at her and commented on how close Sophie and Emma were, "No way, were both girls!"

Zacharie looked at her offended as he pulled out his phone of showed her a picture of his mothers, Juleka and Rose smiling happily, "People are gay, Sophie. "

Sophie rightly looked embarrassed. She'd forgotten about that. She wasn't homophobic it was just she'd never thought of herself or Emma like….that, "Emma's a lesbian?"

"Yeah," The two friends said together. 

"Oh, how do you know? Did she tell you?" Sophie asked an ache in her heart that Emma would tell them before her.

"No, we figured it out," Zach explained as he rolled his eyes, "there's her obvious pinning look at you (how she acts around you really), she reads and watches a lot of "lesbian" stuff, under her jackets she'll occasionally wear a rainbow braclet or a lesbian pin, and Iris from my class let slip that Emma and her grandmother were talking about her crush at her job at the cafe about a week ago. Her female crush."

The information slowly started sinking in as Sophie remembered seeing a rainbow bracelet or two that Emma had worn and the comics or books she would quickly shut when she would walk over to her, "But, I don't like girls. I like Louis…"

As Sophie lamented this Zacharie and Nina quicky shared a non-verbal conversation, that's what being friends for years lets you do, Zacharie motioned with his eyes to the actual shelf in the room that had Emma related stuff on it that not even Louis had. She clearly liked Emma. Nina shook her head, even so its not their place to push Sophie into anything. 

"Then tell her that," Nina finally replied, "the reason why Emma had done nothing about her feelings is she doesn’t want to lose your friendship probably. Emma appreciates your friendship that much. But you should probably tell her you’ll never return her feelings. Especially since if you and Louis are long term she’s won’t be hurting.”

Sophie nodded as she touch the yang necklace around her neck. 

A loud song went off and Zacharie pulled his phone as Nina gave her a judging look, “Kitty section?”

“I will stan my family always,” The boy defend his ringtone as he answered it, “Hello? Louis?”

Sophie grabbed her phone and realized she had missed 5 calls from him. Oh no! What Emma said?!

“Slow down Louis,” Zacharie said concerned, “What do you mean Emma’s missing?”

….

Cat Noir would have rather stayed at home like her grandparents wanted, she could have mentally toturted herself over kissing her crush like all teenagers should do but alas logic won out and she had snuck out to visit her grandmother to get answers. 

So, she landed at the hotel after a parkour run across town. She took a deep breath and opened the balcony door to find Nathalie Agreste sitting at a tiny table cookies, tea, and camembert waiting. She had been waiting on them.

“Just you? No Ladybug?” Nathalie asked sipping her tea. 

“Ladybug is busy,” Cat Noir lied, she really hadn’t been able to get in contact with her at all.

“In that case, detransform so Plagg can eat,” Nathalie commented, “I’d rather talk to my granddaughter anyway.”

The bad luck hero stuttered confused, “Ma’am, I think you’re a mist-”

“Emma Alexandra Nathalie Agreste, don’t you dare try to lie to me,” the woman’s eyes narrowed. 

After a beat Cat Noir sighed and gave in, “Claws in.”

In green light Emma turned back and Plagg appeared. 

“Hello, Plagg,” Nathalie greeted seeing the kwami for the first time in 10 years, “Camebert?” 

Plagg feel over grabbing a piece, “Thanks Nat.”

“You know Grandmere?” Emma asked shocked.

Plagg looked bashful, “Yeah, kid. I did.” 

Emma looked betrayed at this and narrowed her eyes at her kwami and grandmother, “You guys need to explain. Now.” 

Nathalie sighed and Plagg nibbled on more cheese, “Sit down. We’ll explain. Let me tell you what happened all those years ago, with Hawk Moth, Ladybug, Cat Noir, the miraculous, everything I know and how we have Luna Moth now.”

….

Meanwhile across town as a bride’s maid cried into a mirror a black butterfly flew towards her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophie is the kind of person to not notice people's feelings till their in her face. Louis had to ask her out 3 times before she got he was asking her out. Hence, Zach and Nina telling her all the stuff. You might not think it's their place but their thinking about all 3 of their friends here:Sophie maybe intentionally leading Emma on or hurt Louis in the long term, Emma getting her hopes up and hurting her brother worst, and Louis being made a fool of destroying any relationship he's rebuilding with his sister. In their minds deal with it now before he blooms into something worse.  
As for Emma, she just wants answers concerning the fact her grandmother she admired is a villain, or retired villain rather. She's probably not thinking clearly with all the drama she's going through.  
Next Chapter: Emma learns of the history of Hawk Moth and then comes face to face with her biggest regret, the thing that haunts her to this day.


	21. Emilie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sophie searches for Emma, Emma actually gets a plot dump

"Where to begin?" Nathalie muttered as Emma settled down in a chair across from her. 

"Probably Master Fu," Plagg supplied as he grabbed some more cheese, "I gave Emma the bare minimum info. One cause of that damn spell and two I didn't want to get into it."

"Spell?" Emma asked confused.

"The spell prevents a kwami from revealing too much information about their master," the older woman explained, "since your parents died before they ever renounced ownership of their miraculous its still in effect. But I suppose the former miraculous guardian is a good place to start."

Emma motioned for her to start her story.

"Master Fu was a man that made a deadly mistake. A mistake that cause the destruction of the order that protected the Miraculous. In the chaos that followed Fu saved all the miraculous. All but two ," Nathalie began explaining. 

The younger girl shook her head, "Let me guess. Butterfly and Peacock?"

Plagg nodded and answered for Nathalie, "yeah." 

"And a few years later the peacock was found," the grandmother looked at her tea, "By Emilie."

A shocked look appear on Emma’s face, “Emilie? But..”

Nathalie realized her mistake and fixed her statement, “Your grandmother Emilie found it and used it.”

The confusion cleared up on Emma’s face, “Oh.”

“Emilie Agreste used it and even showed it to Gabriel. She and Gabriel didn’t realize till much later that Emilie was incompatible with it. I believe Plagg must have mentioned that concept?”

The teenager nodded, “Your chi has to be able to work with the kwami’s.”

“Yes, and your grandmother’s didn’t. So it damaged the Miraculous and herself. She put herself in a coma. Your grandfather found her when it happened and panicked,” Nathalie continued the story.

“As he did,” Emma reminisced. 

“As he did,” Nathalie smiled sadly, “And after the doctors couldn’t do anything, he decided magic could. He hunted down the Miraculous book and the butterfly miraculous and found out about what the reality wrapping power of the combined power of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous and decided that he needed it to bring her back.” 

“Wait, reality wrapping? The cat and ladybug can do that?” the girl asked confused looking at her kwami.

Plagg paused in his stress eating, “ Yeah, if you wield them together. But you have to pay a price and the price is never worth it.” 

The pretty much killed any unrealistic ideas Emma had as she looked back at her step-grandmother, “And this lead to him being a supervillain?” 

“Gabriel figured the easiest way to draw the ladybug and cat out was to create a villain for them to fight and since it takes Ladybug to fix akuma and the cat has to balance out the bug it was prefect,” Nathalie summarized as her granddaughter deadpanned stared at her, “In his crazy grief mind it was perfect.” 

“That’s when Master Fu took me and Tikki out and gave us to your parents,” The kwami added to the story, “We fought some akumas then the love square happened then we fought some more akumas then Marinette started handing out the miraculous left and right then the love hexagon happened then we fought some amoks and akuma…”

“Anyway, you became Mayura why?” Emma interrupted Plagg as he cried out offended he wasn’t allowed to finish his tale. 

“To help him. My chi does work with Dusuu and I even healed the Miraculous but for a while it was killing me. Using it did come with a price,” Nathalie looked down at her wheelchair with regret, “I loved Gabriel, Emilie, and Adrien. I wanted their family to be whole again. Instead? I helped everyday for three years to try to hurt your father. Your father fought your grandfather for three years. Adrien and Marinette almost died several times and for what? So Emilie could come back? No your grandmother never did come back. Your parents finally defeated us and your father was shocked. We were too. This was never a possibility to any of us.”

Emma sat silently as she fiddled with her yin necklace as Nathalie continued, “Your parents couldn’t drag us to jail. Adrien couldn’t put his only family in jail. So, we decided to just stop. At that point, Gabriel was already conflicted since he realized I love him. So, he and Adrien finally decided to let Emilie go. To give your father some space we decided to move to New York. That would have been the end of it really.”

“But it wasn’t?” Emma realized sadly. 

The former villain nodded, “Marinette called us. She thought she saw someone following her. Adrien could have sworn things were missing from his office. Apparently Louis very much like the camera that strange man that was following him had. There were severally drones hovering around Ladybug and Cat Noir.”

“Someone was following us?” Emma asked shocked. 

“They were scared. Super Villains they could handle, people? Not so much,” The woman explained as she adjusted her glasses, “So, a weekend trip was planned. We would have met your family and the Dupain-Chengs at a cabin and then the grandkids would come with us for a few weeks while Adrien and Marinette figured everything out.”

“But the car accident happened,” Emma cut in finally realizing what she was talking about, “Was...Was it an accident?”

“Hard to say. We think so,” Nathalie replied sadly, “But the police were far from helpful and they traumatized you.”

“Let’s move on,” Emma pushed on not wanting to think about the accident to much, “Little me comes to live with you in New York City after that since I need some much help and attention and then…” Emma looked shocked as she realized, “You still had the Miraculous….Up till his death Grandpere had the butterfly miraculous….”

Nathalie felt tears well up in her eyes, “I came how and the house was a wreck, I was so scared. He was lying at the bottom of the stairs. Barely breathing ...they threw him down the stairs. He could speak much but...he got that got. He said something about some thieves hunting miraculous.They had taken the Butterfly. He died in my arms before the ambulance got there.”

Emma stood up angry eyes hiding behind her glasses, “You said he fell down the stairs! That it was an accident! Hell you told me he probably died on impact!” 

“Emma, please. I just wanted to ease you into it,” her grandmother tried to explain

The seventeen year didn’t want to hear it as she headed to the hotel door, “I can’t with this right now. I just can’t. Plagg, come on!”

The door slammed and Plagg sighed putting down his cheese and giving Nathalie a little face hug, “Give her time. She’ll come around.” 

……

Sophie was exiting the elevator as she walked down the halls of the hotel. After learning of Emma’s disappearance the group of teens had spilt of in hopes of finding her. 

The blonde was tasked with searching where her grandmother currently was staying on bail since the police were considering prosecuting her for her past crimes.

Tikki had been amazingly quiet so far and she was pretty sure it was so Sophie could think over what she had learned earlier about Emma  _ maybe  _ liking her. 

Sophie was halfway down the hall when people ran down the hall with yells about a mirror monster. 

The hero immediately picked up her pace and ran down the hall. 

….

Emma was not pleased as she decided to walk around a few minutes to calm down. She pulled out an anxiety pill and dry swallowed. She didn’t need that today. 

Her parents were heroes.

Her grandparents were villains.

She was a failure. 

She leaned against a wall and took a deep breath, she needed to calm down. 

“Monster!”

She heard being yelled as people ran past.

“Monster?” Plagg muttered in surprise. 

Emma looked over as a simmering form of mirror person coming towards them, “Plagg?”

“Ready!” the kwami responded as Emma raised her ring.

“Plagg! Claws-”

“Em?”

The girl froze. The voice came from the monster. She knew that voice.

“Emma?” the voice called again.

The mirror morphed from the abstract thing to the form of a young girl. A six year old girl with black hair, bright green eyes, and wearing a cute ladybug shirt, “Emma?”

Emma stared in shock. No. No. No. 

“Emma, she’s not real,” Plagg said seriously as he tried to pull the teenager out of her scared daze, “She not there! It’s a monster! An akuma’s minion or something!”

“Emma, why did you let me fall?” The mirror girl asked voice full of sadness as blood started pouring down the scratches on her right arm.

“Your...your not real,” Emma repeated trying to make herself believe it.

“Why are you saying that? Don’t love me anymore?” the girl cried as she walked closer to her.

“Your not her!” the hero tried to reason as tears started welling in her eyes.

“You let me fall! You let go! You can’t ignore me!” The girl cried as she came closer and closer, “You and everyone can’t just pretend I never existed! I existed till you let go! Mom and Dad may have died by chance but I died cause you let go of my hand!” 

“I was six! It wasn’t my fault!” Emma cried as she stumbled backwards away, Plagg still trying to get her attention, trying to break this weird trance, “You’re not Emilie! You’re not Emilie!” 

“Sis, why don’t you love me anymore?” The monster asked as she stood over her. 

Emma cries deepened as she looked at the twisted monster that had taken the last image of her long dead sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I present Emilie Agreste (II) the "fourth" child of Marinette and Adrien, the third victim of the car crash, and a character I had been trying to carefully hint at for a while. She technically was mentioned in the prologue with Emma reaching to grab someone and failing, along with hints to her in chapters 9 , 12, 14, and 16, and a technical name drop in chapter 17. The major guilt Emma has? All because of Emilie, and we will get to that next chapter.   
Yes, we will get more into what was going with the people stalking Marinette and Adrien and killed Gabriel. I promise.   
The akuma here creates minions that shift into something that represents your biggest regret. In Emma's case? the person she couldn't save.   
Next chapter: Ladybug and Cat Noir try to stop the akuma.


	22. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie is left to deal with a distraught Emma

Sophie turned down the hall and heart dropped at the sight of a strange mirror girl standing above Emma. 

"Emma!" 

The mirror girl turned around and looked at Sophie, "Sis, did you make a new friend? She's pretty. You always liked the pretty girls." 

Okay, nope. Creepy girl mirror monster is going to have to go. The blonde teen grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall and threw it at the mirror girl monster as it pushed against the wall shattering it into pieces.

Sophie ran to Emma lying on the ground tears in her eyes, "Emma? You okay?"

The girl stared at the shards of the monster, "Emilie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

….

_ "Take your sister's hand!" _

_ "Marinette the car is titling!" _

_ "You have to reach!" _

_ "My other arm won't move" _

_ "EMILIE!" _

_ "EMMA!" _

"EMMA!"

The girl blinked as she felt a soft paw on her face, "Plagg?"

Plagg smiled and looked at Nathalie who was sighing in relief, "See? My chi can usually even her out. You alright kid?"

The black haired looked around for a moment, “What?” She then remembered the...thing from earlier, “That thing….that thing looked like…”

The kwami shook his head in angry, “Yeah, it wore Emilie’s face.” 

She clenched her fist as she looked up to her grandmother, “How did I get here?”

Nathalie looked guilty as she explained, “Sophie. Your family and friends got worried, since you didn’t tell them where you were going or that you were leaving, and started searching for you. She found you and brought you back to the room.” Nathalie paused then added, “She then went to find her phone.” Well, that part was a lie.

Sophie was not going to leave Emma’s side till she snapped out of her sobs of ‘Emilie, I’m sorry’, ‘I was just six’, and ‘I still love you, please’. But Nathalie had left behind her naivety behind. She wasn’t blind this time around. Sophie Léon was Ladybug and she was the only one that could purify the akuma. So, Nathalie gave her a vague way out and Sophie had taken it reluctantly saying she’ll be back. Judging by the dust clouds and screams outside she was still at it. 

Emma punched the ground, great and Sophie had seen her like that? Like a crying mess? Emma usually was okay with how she was. 10 years of therapy had worked hard to make sure the teenager never fell to dealing into the whole that was her emotions. But still it bothered her that Sophie had seen her at her lowest point in years.

With that thought a wave of rage filled her more so as she realized what had actually happened. A fuckin monster had used her dead sisters image against her. This fuckin thing that Luna Moth created dared do that. 

Emma got up from the floor and walked toward the terrace. 

“Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Claws Out!" With that and a flash of green,Cat Noir was there and jumping into the city.

…

Ladybug will say that Emma’s mirror’s monster was pretty terrifying but lher’s was pretty bad too. Severally mirror monster were around Shattered, the akuma when she got there. But they all shifted into heroes that she had failed to save from getting their Miraculous stolen. Including the recent Riser and her mother, Queen Bee.

“Oh this is messed up,” The hero muttered as she swung her yo-yo in a defensive stance.

"You failed. You couldn't stop them from taking my kwami," Queen Bee taunted at her.

Yewoch, deep cut there.

Sophie glared at the monsters as she moved forward towards them, "maybe, but as long as I'm Ladybug I have a chance to make it right." 

This seemed to confuse to monsters. As if she was the first person to ever speak back. Using the confusion she called out, "Lucky charm!"

From the light a shield appeared. "Huh?"

She also looked up to see Cat Noir standing above the monsters and her on a building. Cat looked at her and said, "Shield now"

She did what she was told as Cat Noir jumped down and slammed her fist into the ground, "Cataclysm!"

With that a shock wave rippled shattering all the mirror monsters, damaging Ladybug's (she seemed alright but shocked) and cracking up Shattered so she was left injured on the ground. 

"Since when can you do that?" Ladybug asked surprised but she didn't get an answer and then noticed the hateful glare Cat Noir had as she walked over to the akuma,"KitKat, you okay?"

Again no answer.

Cat placed a foot on the Akuma and leaned down and put a finger to it's face, "Luna Moth, I know your listen. You've fucked with the wrong hero."

With that Cat Noir ripped the akumatized item off, a necklace, and threw it to Ladybug and left.

Ladybug stared off worriedly, "Cat Noir…"

….

Luna Moth looked over the city thinking back to what Cat Noir said as the ladybugs filled the sky fixing things, " Well Ms. Noir I look forward to meeting you. "

….

After finally getting some heart broken bridesmaid home, apparently her ex-boyfriend -was marrying her best friend but she loved both of them and that was something Ladybug wasn't qualified for, Sophie ran into the hotel room of Nathalie Agreste, a ridiculous excuse ready for why she was so later but all but instead she was meet with Nathalie looking concerned as she looked to Sophie then Emma on the bed knees to her chest and face buried in her knees.

"Can you take Emma home?"

….

Emma was very despondent to the world and it hurt Sophie greatly. She would nod occasionally and muttered a yes or no but that was about all.

After they got to the bakery, Sabine had cried in relief and went to call Tom and the boys to tell them they found Emma.

That lead to the blonde taking Emma to her room. The 17 year old immediately collapsed on the bed and laid there staring at the wall.

Sophie sighed and took the older girls shoes off and tried joking, "So lazy sometimes."

But a soft, "Sorry." Was all that was said.

A soft jingle filled the room as Alice the therapy cat ran in and jumped onto the bed and curled into Emma's side. Emma adjusted herself so her arm was around the cat as she was lying straight back. This allowed the cat to bury herself deeper and purr louder. This made Sophie smile a little as Emma began petting the cat.

The smile slipped though as she looked at Emma's hand, it was red and purple, skin cracked, blood coming from some cuts, strangely it looked as the ring on her hand looked completely okay.

"What happened to your hand?" Sophie asked worried.

The other girl didn't answer.

With a sigh, Sophie said, "I'm going to get the first aid kit. I'll be back."

Luckily for Sophie the first aid kit was in the kitchen where Sabine was so while getting it, she looked at the woman and thinking back to her said friend asked, "Does Emma, Louis, and Hugo have a sister?"

Sabine dropped what she was working on and looked surprised at Sophie, "How did you hear about her?"

"Some akuma today created a little girl about six. She scared Emma and called her sis," Sophie explained looking sad. 

The older woman was quiet for a moment before 

walking over to where the family album was on the coffee table and pulled out a picture, "Emilie, named after Adrien's mother, she died in the car crash with Marinette and Adrien."

God, how could this get any worse for Emma? Losing a sibling too? 

Sophie took the photo and her jaw dropped. Two girls both with black hair, both with green eyes,both with the same smiling face with a cake in the picture that said Happy 6th Birthday Emma and Emilie, "Emma had a twin sister?" 

The asian nodded heartbroken, "Yes. Identical twins. Emma was a little older by 7 minutes. They were the greatest friends. Never without each other. Losing your parents is one thing, Sophie. Losing someone who's face looks at you everyday in the mirror? That is something entirely different."

…..

Sophie finished wrapping a bandage around up Emma's hand and then put away the first aid supplies. 

She looked at the girl who had somewhat recovered enough to at least say sentences to her, she suppose that was mostly do to Alice having decided to groom Emma and had climbed up to her neck and began licking her hair making her look ridiculous.

Smiling softly Sophie laid down next to the girl on the bed and moved her hand up to Emma's hair and moved it a little so she could look in her eyes, since this was one of the few times she didn't have her glasses on, "you know you can talk to me…"

The older girl sighed, "Everyone wants me to talk, I'm tired of talking. So tired." 

Sophie frowned at this and shifted a little so she could place her head on Emma's shoulder, "Then you don't have to. Just know I'm here for you."

The two girls fell into a comfortable silence. The only sound heard being the purring of Alice as she curled up against Emma's right side. Eventually they fell asleep, Tikki and Plagg floated out and shared a sad look as they looked over their chosen. 

They floated into Alice's cat bed and hide though as the door cracked open and Louis stuck his head in and looked at his girlfriend asleep on his sister. Then, made a face but slowly closed the door again anyway.

* * *

"Welcome to Tikki Facts," Tikki solemnly greeted as she looked at Plagg as they sat next to each other on a bookshelf, "You remember when Marinette was pregnant with Emma and Emilie?"

Plagg smiled sadly, "Adrien was so excited and worried. Plus they decided to wait till they were born to find out the genders."

Tikki laughed, "Oh, god. They did. Remember it was going to be Louis and Lohan if they were boys?"

"But we got Emma Alexandra Nathalie Agreste and Emilie Cléopâtre Sabine Agreste," Plagg mused, "Those middle names are the worst."

The kwami of creation nodded in agreement, "They are. Adrien was really into Egyptian history that week though....I miss them."

"Me too, sugarcube."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far I think. Neat. The offical line up of Agreste Kids is: Twins: Emma and Emilie, then one year younger Louis, and 6 years younger than the Twins Hugo. Next Chapter: Emma tries to serenade Sophie with music. It doesn't go how anyone would think. Till next time Jedi Fallen order is calling my name


	23. Feelings are complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Sophie try to figure out somethings (or The author finally puts down Jedi Fallen Order to bring you useless lesbians trying to figure out their feelings)

**Episode 8: Fang**

"We have finally found it."

"Zach, please."

"The one thing, Emma Agreste can't do."

"Zach, please stop."

"You've seemed prefect up till now."

"Dude, please."

"I mean your gorgeous and rich."

"Thanks?"

"Your so athletic. I've seen your knock a guy out with tai chi and parkour your way up to a stuck kite."

"The tree wasn't that tall…."

"And your so witty and great at art."

"Zacharie just stop."

"But we have your flaw now!"

"Oh my god."

"Emma Agreste can not music."

Emma leaned over the piano she was trying to play and flicked her friend in the nose.

"Ow," Zacharie muttered as he rubbed his nose, "Meanie."

Luka Couffaine, Zacharie's uncle, laughed at this as he leaned on his crutch and made his way towards Emma and settled next to her on the piano bench, "Zacharie be nice to your friend. Also lets try that again, Emma. Feel the music."

Zacharie muttered something under his breath as he began fiddling with his bass guitar.

Christmas had come and gone as had New Year with little trouble besides the akuma attack for Emma. She had unfortunately made little headway in stopping Luna Moth and the thieves for good, which is discouraging but Emma was not giving up.

Emma sighed as she tried to play the first notes again for the song. She got about half way through before Luka stopped her, "Again not quite."

The girl put her elbows on the keys and slid her hands onto her face, which made her glasses push into her hair, and groaned, "Ugh, Uncle Luka what am I doing wrong?"

Luka hummed to himself. He had just gotten out of the hospital recently and was staying with his sister's family. He honestly shouldn't even be giving lessons right now but made the expectation for Marinette and Adrien's daughter "Honestly? Your heart just isn't even it."

Zacharie muttered, "Well, you are only doing this to impress Sophie."

This earned Zacharie another flick as Emma blushed, "Shush! I can't believe you figured it out"

Emma hated that Nina and Zach had figured out her crush on Sophie, can it be a crush anymore? The 17 year old would argue that she probably was in love with her now. Especially with the Shattered incident and that damn kiss. God she should be trying to get over these feelings, not letting them get stronger. 

"Oh, you like Sophie? Like Chloé's Sophie?" Luka asked, "That's cute. You'd be cute together."

There was a long pause and Emma silently prayed he wouldn't go deeper than that but a thoughtful look appeared on his face.

"But isn't she dating Louis?" Luka mused.

Emma slammed her face into the piano keys making a dramatic noise. Why is this the one secret she can't keep?!

……

Sophie's lips were moving softly against Louis's. She hummed and Louis started to slip his hand under her shirt. 

The blonde froze as she heard the door to Louis's room open. She immediately pushed her boyfriend off and sat up, "Emma, its not-"

"Not Em and ew."

Sophie blinked as she saw it was Hugo not Emma coming up the trap door of the room. 

Louis made a face, "Hugo, knock!"

"To my own room? No."

The older boy threw his pillow at his brother, this caused a fight among the brothers as Louis climbed down to try to tackle his brother.

Sophie let out a sigh of relief then shook her head, god why was she so relieved it wasn't Emma? Hell, why was she so quick to try to explain she wasn't making out with her brother?

The hero laid on Louis's bed with a groan, she blamed Nina and Zacharie. They put that damn idea that Emma liked her in Sophie's head and now she is overly cautious with Louis. So afraid she'll hurt Emma's feelings. 

God she needed to just talk this over with Emma but everytime she starts to bring it up the older girl would just give her that smile, that smile that she doesn't want to take away ever. 

Eventually Sophie was pulled out of her thoughts by Louis climbing back up the ladder to his bed, "Welp, Hugo killed the mood. Want to watch a movie in the living room? I still have about 2 hours before I'm suppose to meet with Tsubasa for practice."

The blonde nodded as she leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips as she heard another gagging sound from Hugo. 

Sophie giggled and let Louis pick her up and put her on the ground, her boyfriend startled rattling on about a new action flick he had wanted to watch. Her phone buzzed and she quicky pulled it out face smiling as she expected it to be Emma telling her when she would be done with Zacharie. 

Her face fell in a frown though as she found it wasn't Emma. It was a text from her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk half of this was finished but I keep getting distracted by Star Wars, I literally was playing the game with my roommate and being the useless lesbian I am when the bad guy took off her helmet I yelled oh no she's evil and hot. My roommate had a laugh at that.  
But, anyway yeah feelings are a thing that Emma has a lot of trouble with here and she can't seem to get over Sophie and Sophie seems having conflicting ideas in her head and heart.  
Anyway next chapter we get to see more of Zach's family, if you remember the earlier chapters then read the episode titles you can guess where this is going. see you next chapter.


	24. Pig and Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma groans and Sophie laments

Emma sighed and stood up from the piano, "I'm calling it. I'm not going to master the piano. Besides it was never my thing to begin with…"

As she said that Emma thought back to her early childhood memories, to her sister Emilie standing on the piano bench between her father and grandfather learning to play with them.

"I'm telling you, just get a Cat Noir and Ladybug costume," Zacharie explained, "you be Cat Noir and "rescue" her as Ladybug. Have a good larping time, get a kiss."

The suggestion made Emma make a face and once again flick Zacharie in the face. Honestly, the idea was already tacky. But it bugged her on a personal level. 

Regardless of the fact that Emma shouldn't tempt fate by dressing up as her alter ego but Emma really didn't like Ladybug, She will admit the spotted hero got the job done but she did so annoyingly. The current Ladybug had this fixation on trying to emulate the past. Constantly comparing herself to the past Ladybug and other heroes. The girl still was trying to get Cat Noir to fist bump with the others. 

Not to mention she would actively go off on moral tangents at the people that caused thr Akumatiztion during Akuma battles, which usually caused Cat Noir to get into trouble or get more hurt.

And the worst part? She continually was trying to be "besties" with Cat! And while Emma understood better friends equals better working habits and such, Emma was not about it though. She wanted to save the day and go back to her real life. Hell, if she was a guy Emma was sure Ladybug would be trying to woo Cat Noir to live that old shipping fantasy as well.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted as a blonde woman came down the stairs and saw Emma flicking Zacharie on the nose, "Emma? I didn't know you were here. What has Zacharie done now?"

"Hi, Aunt Rose," the teen greeted, "Zach is picking me about my love life."

"About your crush on Sophie?" The woman asked.

Emma slowly glared at the boy. 

He held up his hands in surrender, "I didn't tell her!"

"Alya told me," Rose explained absently, "Lunch is ready if you're hungry."

The anxiety ridden girl groaned into her hands, "At this rate Sophie will be the only one who doesn't know!"

Zacharie looked to the side not wanting to even hint to Emma that Sophie knew now as well.

….

Louis looked at his girlfriend once more as she left. He was so worried about her, Emma's therapy cat had hung around the whole movie, sitting in Sophie's lap.

And no matter how much Louis didn't like the cat, the cat was usually right about someone being upset. So, if Sophie was upset why didn't she share it with him? Or tell him what was wrong?

Louis closed the door and shook his head. Hopefully, Sophie would tell him later. Till then Tsubasa was waiting for him at fencing practice.

….

Zacharie Couffaine's family was very tight net. It consisted of his two mothers, Rose and Juleka, his Grandmother Anarka, and his Uncle Luka. Amazingly though Emma had met every member of his family but his Mom Juleka. The woman was a reasonably successful model, not as much as Adrien Agreste had been, but still pretty popular. So, Emma guessed she must be pretty busy. 

Still she didn't think her first meeting of Juleka would be when she would be running outside stop the pig villain from attacking her family by transforming into the tiger hero, Fang. 

"This is getting ridiculous," Emma muttered to Plagg, " 3 heroes in one family?"

Plagg stuck his head out of her pocket, "Your family technically has had 3 heroes and 2 villains."

"Touche."

…..

Sophie sat in her computer chair and looked down at her phone, looking down at her unopened text from her father.

“Sophie? You okay?” Tikki asked as she floated up to look at her chosen. 

“Not really. My father texted me,” the blonde explained sadly, “My father left me and Mom when I was five. He barely talks to me now and when he does it just to make time to have lunch or something since he has to keep up appearances and stuff. I just...I just don’t want to deal with it.”

Tikki frowned at this, how terribly. It was almost like Adrien’s father but less controlling. 

Sophie looked but and blinked at the tv as she saw the pig villain fighting the tiger hero, “Oh no.” 

In the background a familiar black haired girl was in the background and fell over the railing and into the river behind her. 

“Emma!” Sophie shot up and looked at Tikki, “We have to go! Tikki, Spots on!”

….

The cat hero swam up to the surface of the water and spit water out as she breached the water, “Next time, I’m not listening to Plagg. There had to be a better way to hide to transform.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Emma doesn't like Ladybug. Conflict incoming. I'm trying to flesh out Louis a little better, I'm hoping to do that next chapter with his friend Tsubasa, guess who he's going to be related to.  
Anyway, next chapter Cat Noir and Ladybug hero with Fang.


	25. Heart Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir and Ladybug don't actually get along. Also, Tsubasa wants to strangle Louis

Fang, the tiger hero, and Boarusk, the pig villain, had stopped fighting. You really had to when you saw the symbols of heroism, Ladybug and Cat Noir arguing with each other to the side of the actual battle.

Ladybug shook by Cat Noir by the shoulders before yelling annoyed, "The people come first! You don't just leave people to fall into rivers or hope they get away from the fight."

Cat Noir shoved her hands away, "The sooner I stop the villain, the sooner you do the Miraculous Ladybug to fix everything."

"So saving people is wasting time!"

"I'm saying I'm saving more people by stopping the threat sooner."'

Ladybug screamed silently as she and Cat Noir continued arguing. 

This wasn't their first disagreement, they had tense arguments before. They just got more frequent after the Shattered Akuma. Cat had become more focused on stopping the villains rather than saving the people, at least in Ladybug's opinion. Which concerned Ladybug greatly, she had seen those glimpses of a kind and caring hero when they started. She took time to talk to victims on occasion, she made that drawing for her, and she always came to Ladybug's rescue. 

It drived Ladybug insane and really put a strain on the heroes' partnership. Cat Noir was a great hero but seemed only to due the bare minimal of heroing now, only showing up to stop the akuma or villain and leaving.

Boarusk, being the very impatient teenanger he was, ignored Fang's looks of 'don't do it' and walked over to the heroes and yelled,"I'm trying to fight you! Hello?!"

That earned him a double kick in the stomach from the heroes as they yelled in unison, "We're talking!"

Boarusk groaned loudly and Fang walked over. Well that worked she thought as she looked at the still fighting heroes. The tiger hero sighed shaking her head, and she leaned down to take back the pig miraculous but was pushed back suddenly as a flash of blue landed next to her. 

Cat Noir and Ladybug immediately turned and looked at the blue figure.

The three heroes stared in shock as they recognized who this must be. It was a girl probably their age with the peacock miraculous. Unlike the last peacock user, this one was a more normal looking super outfit, with boots and gloves and a mask, all the usual super outfit things. 

The only interesting bits were the peacock colored feathers in her dark blue hair and the cape she had that was maid of peacock colors.

"Mayuri?" Boarusk asked as Fang braced herself for a fight.

The peacock user looked at Boarusk with a look of distant before flicking the fan in her hand creating an eagle amuk that picked the up and took them away while the heroes only looked on in shock. 

Fang looked at where the villian had been then at Ladybug and Cat Noir, "What the fuck…"

….

Mayuri looked at Boarusk as he sat up still in pain, "Next time I, Luna Moth, or Cobra have to save any of you, your miraculous is being taken and your back on the streets. Clear?"

They both transformed to civilian form and the boy looked sadly at the pig kwami in his hand, "Crystal, Bridgette."

….

Tsubasa Yoshino's best friend was Louis Agreste. They had met in his cousin Kagami's fencing class and immediately bonded. They were there for each other and will always be. 

That being said Tsubasa was really very close to hitting his friend in the face. 

For the last month Louis had begun spinning a weird conspiracy involving his girlfriend, Sophie Léon, and his estranged older sister, Emma Agreste. Honestly, Tsubasa was losing his patience with this.

The asian boy stopped in there exercises and looked at his friend, "Louis, I seriously doubt that your sister and girlfriend have this pinning romance happening behind your back."

Louis lunged with her sword but Tsubasa easily parried, "I know I seem paranoid but I just...they are so close! And they've just known each other since November. "

"That's called friendship," Tsubasa replied as he went to strike his friend but his sword was blocked, "I know you and your sister do not have a good history but Louis I doubt she is actively trying to steal your girlfriend."

The other boy sighed and took off his mask, "your right. I mean, Sophie isn’t like that. She’s probably just helping Emma with all her issues and being a good friend.” 

“Cause you refuse to be there for your sister?”

There was a beat a silence between the two before Louis looked at his friend and deadpanned, “You strike hard and fast in any arena I see.”

Tsubasa smirked satisfied, “You want to end here? We can grab dinner?” 

Louis shook his head, “I want to go a couple more rounds. Your cousin is getting ready hard on us in class.”

As the friends laughed at that and continued practicing, never hearing the buzzing of Louis’s silenced phone. 

…..

Tikki looked at her crying charge as she threw her phone across the room. After the fight, Sophie had made sure to see that Emma was alright and had found the girl dripping wet but walking home safe. 

Sophie was relieved and had returned home and decided her day couldn’t get worse. Apparently she was wrong. Tikki heartbroke for Sophie as she cried and explained what it had said. Her father was going to meet her lunch on her birthday next month, with his new family. 

The blonde had broken down crying not believing her father had replaced her with a new wife, a new son, and a new daughter. He hadn’t even invited her to the wedding! 

The kwami had tried to comfort her but it was no use. Sophie grabbed her phone and tried to call her mother but she was out of town with Sophie’s grandmother at the moment. Sophie had then tried Louis. Her boyfriend would make her feel better. But alas he never answered. 

With that Sophie chucked her phone away and buried her face in a pillow.

Tikki floated over to the phone and flipped it over. She couldn’t stand this. She needed to get help and she could only think of one person at the moment.

…..

Emma pulled on a red shirt and then her glasses and looked at Plagg, “No more diving into water.”

“Agreed,” The kwami muttered as he sat on Alice eating camembert. 

The girl sat down in her chair and grabbed her phone shooting a text to Zacharie that she was fine and then another to one of her American friends, “Seriously though. Mayuri? Lame name. We have got to start getting those Miraculous back.”

“Again not arguing with you.” 

Her phone buzzed and she looked down expecting a text from Zach but instead saw Sophie’s name. She opened it and felt her face fall.

**Sophie: Come over quickly. Please. I need you. I don’t have anyone else.**

….

Sophie did a double take when she looked up and saw Emma enter the room, “Em?” 

The older girl crossed the room and took off her jacket and dropped it in a chair, “You okay?”

The blonde didn’t know why the girl was here but glad, “I...I just...I don’t…”

Tears came back full force into the eyes of the distraught teen. Emma sat on the bed next to her and put an arm around her. Sophie found herself pulled into a hug. Her head now placed on Emma’s chest. Her head resting on her breasts, remembering this Sophie will blush but right no she was happy for the comfort.

“You can tell me or don’t it’s okay,” Emma explained placing her chin on Sophie’s head. 

Sophie would tell her later that night about her father, their strained relationship, her mother and Louis not answering her calls, and the lunch that was to come. But right then all Sophie would think about was the sound soft of Emma’s heart beat and how she loved the sound. 

And how she may have been lying to everyone. She may like Emma.

* * *

Plagg ruffled off water, "ugh. Welcome to Tikki Facts."

Tikki giggled, "still wet?"

"Shut it."

"So, Zacharie looks a lot like Juleka," Tikki noted, "I'm surprised. Isn't he Rose's son though?"

Plagg curled up in a blanket, "He is biologically Rose's son but I heard that Luka's is his bio dad. He donated so Juleka could share dna with him."

"Oh. That's neat," Tikki noted and looked at the blanket's Plagg was hiding in, "Plagg?"

The only response was soft snoring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter labeled as Mayuri in my plot outline. I just knew it would be her first appearance, that's it. I wrote the outline in November so a lot of changes have happened. The chapter also was slightly inspired by Futari wa Pretty Cure, just a little.  
Next time! Episode 9: The Choice- The birthday dinner arrives as we meet Sophie's father and see how he approves of Louis.


	26. Road Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day another akuma stopped by Ladybug and Cat Noir

**Episode 9: The Choice**

Ladybug was having a bad day and considering it was here sixteenth today that kinda sucked. 

The hero in question was currently hanging on, barley, to a car that housed an akuma villain named Road Rage. 

The car was zooming down streets and while the villain while laughing manically, Ladybug was barely hanging on and glanced back hoping that maybe Rena and Fang had finally caught up but they hadn’t. Maybe, the spotted hero should have listened and not jumped on the speeding death trap. That probably would have been the smart thing to do. But nope she had just jump on the car no second thoughts.

Ladybug was brought out of her thoughts as she felt her hands slipping.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit no. Worst birthday ever!!!!” 

Her grasp slipped and she felt back and fully expected to hit the ground or something similar but inside was caught at the last minute by a hand grasping at her belt, “Climb quickly! I can’t balance for long!” 

Not wasting a second, Ladybug looked to the left, seeing the person that saved her was Cat Noir on a motorcycle and quickly swung over onto the back. Destabilizing it for a second but eventually Cat straightened out and continued the chase after the villain.

Ladybug breathed a heavy sigh and settled behind Cat Noir on the bike, “You’re not wearing a helmet.” 

She could almost feel the twitch of Cat Noir’s eye as the girl replied, “I was in a hurry to save you.”

“You’re setting a bad example for kids and Rena would agree with me”

“I think the kids will excuse me for saving their favorite hero and so will Rena.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes as Cat Noir made a sharp left to roll the villain, “You know how to drive a motorcycle?” 

Cat Noir just ignored her as they weaved through cars and debris left behind by the akuma's wake, "Plan?" 

Ladybug cried, "Lucky Charm!" And a pocket life appeared in her hand, "Why can't this be easy…"

She glanced over and seeing a giant balloon advertising something stupid. Ladybug then looked at Cat and the villian, “That’s it!”

Ladybug smiled at Cat Noir, “Steer it to the balloon and break the wheel!”

The black cat hero groaned and she steadied the bike gave the controls to Ladybug before she jumped on the car as Ladybug drove away, “Okay. I got this.”

Cat Noir quickly made her way but the car cursing the entire time till she got up to where the villain was driving the car, she felt a thud and turned around to see Carapace behind her.

“Dudette!” He greeted happily waving at her.

Cat Noir nodded and motioned for him to come up, “Steer the car towards the balloon!”

With that order the two spilt up, the cat hero waited as Carapace started messing with Road Rage and waited till the were aiming to the balloon and blinked as she realized that Rena and Fang had set up a ramp for them to launch off, “Oh fuck…” 

Doing her duty anyway, Cat Noir screamed, “Cataclysm!” 

They launched off the ramp and Cat Noir attacked the front right tire. Carapace and Cat Noir shared a look and jumped off at the same time leaving the screaming villain flying off the ramp into the waiting balloon. The two heroes landed on the ground as they saw Ladybug had cut the ropes allowing the balloon to collapse around the villain like a net. 

“Yes!” Ladybug cheered looking at the team, “Pound it!” 

The older heroes moved in and fist bumped the younger Ladybug hero as Cat Noir stood to the side and made a face and turned to leave. But got stopped by Rena Rogue as Ladybug caught the akuma and started using the miraculous ladybug,

Rena raised an eyebrow, “Next time, wear a helmet.”

Cat Noir sighed.

……

Emma sweaty and tired ran into the used bookstore she had left her backpack at. She looked exhausted at the cashier at the counter as she reached for the backpack, "Thanks."

The clerk raised his eyebrow, "Thank me by buying a book."

The seventeen year old sighed and walked over to the sci-fi shelf and grabbed an older star wars novel she hadn't read yet and moved to walk back up to the front but paused as she saw a book she recognized from her childhood, The Last Unicorn. She paused remembering her first reading it back when she would spend most of her elementary and middle school afternoons in the public library.

It was a relatively good book and thinking about it she now relates too much with the Prince of the story being in love with someone that is always out of reach. 

Emma figured it'd be another good gift for Sophie and decided to buy it.

…..

Emma came home and made a face as she heard her grandmother unleashing a stream of curses in Chinese. The teenager winced and came into the kitchen where Louis stood as Sabine motioned to the dishes that he was suppose to have done before his date tonight with Sophie.

He hadn't done them.

Sabine looked at him sneerly before switching back to French, "Do them before you leave."

The woman left the room saying something about helping her husband with something 

Emma looked at her brother, he was all dressed up for the date, as he should be she heard he was meeting Sophie's father and step-family. He looked at his phone and muttered then pulled off his jacket and started to roll up his sleeves. 

Emma glanced down at the time on her phone and saw if he didn't leave now he might be late that's not a good first impression.

The teenage girl sighed and dropped her bag on the couch then walked over to her little brother, "I got it. Don't leave Sophie waiting."

The boy's blue eyes filled with confusion, "Huh?"

Emma filled the sink with water and rolled up her sleeves, "I'll do the dishes get to your date. Sophie's one of my best friends and you're my brother. I don't want you or she upset if your meeting with her dad goes back. And you being late wouldn't be a good start."

There was a beat of silence as Louis watched Emma just do the dishes silently. 

"Emma…I.." Louis didn't know what to say, "I know I don't always say it...or show it...but I'm glad you're here. I'm glad I still have a sister."

Emma stopped washing dishes and looked at Louis surprised at his words. While over the past couple of months he hadn't been hostile he hadn't been overly warm either, "I'm glad I'm here too."

A quick hug and Louis was out the door. 

Emma smiled into the soapy water and continued washing the dishes. Plagg eventually floated out of her pocket and dived into the fridge to grab some cheese then sat on the kitchen counter munching on it.

"Never thought I'd see someone happy to send the girl they love on a date with someone else," Plagg commented.

“I’m glad my friend and brother are going out to have fun together,” Emma explained pointing a soapy mug at her kwami, “Loving people means putting their needs in front of your own. Besides, I need to get over Sophie anyway. She will never want to date me, she’s straight.”

Suddenly the door to the living room and kitchen flew open and Nina Lahiffe flew into the room. Causing Plagg to dive under a drying bowl. 

Emma raised her eyebrow confused since while friends with Nina, she was closer to Zacharie herself. Nina was more Zach and Sophie’s friend than her personally, “Nina what are you doing-”

“Sophie is thinking about breaking up with Louis to date you!”

Emma dropped the mug back into the sink and stared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. The drama. Honestly, the whole opening fight was me wanting to make a joke where one of the heroes didn't wear a helmet so the others could scold them.  
Anyway, some episodes I actually have planned include: a time travel episode, a kwami swap episode, and even an episode where Sophie uses the bee miraculous. Don't worry we have 32 episodes to play with.  
Also, The Last Unicorn, which is also a movie by the way, is about The Last Unicorn, duh, but in it Prince Lir falls in love with the Unicorn but they can never be together and Emma is basically vibing with the idea of loving from afar and never being with your love.  
Next chapter: we learn what the hell is going on in Sophie's head.


	27. What are you going to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina talks with Sophie and Emma, Emma talks with Plagg, and Sophie just wants to not talk to her father and his new family

"What superhero drives without a helmet? Shame on, Cat Noir," Nina drawled on from the video chat on Sophie's computer, "But anyway you look good.”

Sophie sat sadly on her bed as she glanced down at her phone seeing a message from Louis about him meeting at the restaurant, “Thanks.”

There was a beat of silence between them before Nina asked, “What’s wrong girl? Your quiet. I know that you're not a big fan of your dad but still…” 

The blonde sighed and looked guilty at Nina, “I just…”

“Actually, you’ve been off for a while,” the girl commented thoughtfully, “Are you okay?”

There was more silence for a bit before the sixteen year old broke down and looked helplessly at the computer screen, “I think I might break up with Louis!”

“Huh? Why?” Nina asked surprised at her friend's sudden confession. 

Sophie and Nina shared a look for a second before it seemed to click in Nina’s mind, “Oh no. You realized your feelings for Emma?!”

“You knew?!” 

“Girl, everyone knows!” Nina yelled back before back tracking, “Well, kinda. A lot of people at least know about Emma’s crush. But, I thought you weren’t going to do anything about this?”

Sophie placed her face in her hands and muttered, “I wasn’t. Then I started spending even  _ more  _ time with her and Louis is nice but he doesn’t….” she paused for a long moment, “...he doesn’t make me feel like this. He’s fun and a comfort. Emma is confusion, a happy one, and makes me feel something new. I don’t know, Nina. Nothing’s wrong with Louis but there is something different with Emma. I think I want to date her instead.” 

Nina didn’t know what to say to this as Sophie looked at her phone as it buzzed, “I got to go. My dad’s here. I’ll text you later.” 

Before the Lahiffe girl could protest the laptop was shut.

….

Emma jolted as her cat was placed on her head. She looked annoyed as Nina was holding her therapy cat Alice above her head, “That is not the proper use of my cat.”

Nina moved the cat onto the island in the kitchen and starched her chin as she looked at the girl, “No, but it got you out of your stupor. Did you even hear me?”

The older girl stared ahead remembering what Nina had said and blushed, “No way. No way. Sophie  Léon isn’t ever going to date me.”

“Yeah, that's what I thought," Nina explained, "But, apparently your damn lesbian magic has swayed her!"

Lesbian magic? Emma mouthed confused.

"Look, Emmy-"

"Don't call me Emmy."

"Listen, Em," Nina started again, “It’s not my place to tell you what today but I figure you might need a heads up. Since you know, Louis is your brother and all and this will be a tough thing you decide to do.”

The Agreste girl sighed heavily, “There’s nothing to think about because Sophie doesn’t like me like that and why would I ever think about dating my little brother’s ex-girlfriend?” 

Nina took Emma by the shoulders and shook her, “Cause you're in love with her you idiot! Your face lights up whenever you're with her! She makes you happy! Your depressed life doesn’t seem to matter when you're with her! Isn’t that worth something?”

Emma just stared at her, “She really likes me? Me?”

Nina nodded, “That’s what she said. Now what are you going to do about it?”

….

Emma was left alone in the kitchen again. Dishes draining in the dish rack, soap bubbles in the sink and the black haired girl leaning against the counter unsure of what to do. 

“So, that happened,” Plagg commented as he sat on a plate on the island eating from a spray can of cheese whiz, “Honestly, though. I’m starting to question how many people want you to date that blonde instead of Louis. Like is your brother that bad of a boyfriend?” 

“No,” the girl replied sadly, “He’s perfectly decent. A little air headed? Yeah. A bit inattentive? Sure. Always late to anything? Yes. But it’s not like I’ve done anything to make people think I would be a better girlfriend to Sophie or that Louis is suddenly an awful boyfriend.”

Plagg paused for a minute in his cheese eating to think about it. Honestly, he could figure why everyone was thinking Sophie and Emma should date. Because they felt the connection the two had. The connection of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous, even if people couldn’t actively see the chi connection, they just knew the two belonged together in some way. People eventually saw that with Adrien and Marinette back in the day too, but took people longer to notice back then cause they hadn’t been close to begin with. Not like Emma and Sophie that literally hung out almost everyday and thus made their connection more apparent, and this case had progressed their yin and yang like connection quicker than Emma’s parents.

“Well, kid, are you going to do anything about this?” Plagg asked honestly interested, “Sometimes you have to actually take a chance or push to get what you want. Your mom had to really take a chance to finally get your dad to notice her and get that first date.” 

Emma looked over at the photo of her parents and her sister on the counter and thought deeply for a minute, “They would want me happy. Fuck, I want me happy and Sophie makes me feel happy. Plagg, where did I put that gift I picked up?”

Emma ran over to search her back pack and Plagg looked over with amusement, “Let me finish my cheese first, kid.”

…..

Sophie was never a big fan of her father. 

Roger Léon was honestly a very self-absorbed man and Sophie had a hard time seeing what her mother saw in him, but here she was eating dinner with him as she kept looking over to Louis to help her anytime an awkward pause happened. Which was happening quite a bit, because this dinner also included Sophie’s new step-family: her new step-brother Henri, her new step-sister Aimée, and new step-mother Lila. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I'm not dead luckily but things as you all know have been crazy in the world. But my personal life also took a dive before this whole pandemic so yay me I guess. I'm not to happy with this chapter but I wasn't going to sit on it anymore. Anyway, please be safe out there with everything and I pray you aren't like me and still working with the public in this mess. Also yeah Sophie's stepmom is a here now. Next chapter: Sophie makes a big choice after that family dinner.


	28. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie has dinner with her new step family before making a choice,

Sophie was not fond of her new step-brother and step-sister. Herni was too quiet and just hadn’t much. Aimée on the other hand was not shutting up, going on and on about her life and every little thing about how great life was going with her new dad and how great her mom was. Apparently Sophie also had one more step-sister that couldn’t make it tonight that she would meet later. 

She had also learned as the night dragged that Lila, her new stepmother, was an activist. She apparently went around doing fundraisers, doing projects, running an orphanage, and apparently just having adventures helping people. Which slots well into her father’s political job. At least more than Sophie and her mother had.

Finally the dinner ended and honestly, Sophie didn’t hate her step-mother and her father was actually more bearable than usual having spent the nice having a pleasant time talking with Louis about his plans for the future and how Sophie’s father would put in a good word for him at any place the boy asked. 

Sophie shook her head at this wondering if her father would be this nice to Emma too. She got her answer as a lesbian couple walked by giggling and holding hands and her father muttered a comment, “Digusting.”

This caused a frown on the girl's face but covered it up as Lila looked at Sophie, “I’ll tell you, hang onto this young man.” She motioned to Louis, “He is so good for you.” 

“Agreed,” Roger added to his wife’s comment, “Your future is with this man, honey.”

Louis smiled brightly at his girlfriend at her father’s words. 

While Sophie was forced back to thoughts from earlier that day. About how she had been thinking earlier that Louis wasn’t her future. 

….

Sophie looked at Louis as she pulled him into her room, thankful that her mother was already asleep having celebrated Sophie’s birthday earlier that day. She looked at him and his clear blue eyes, wondering what he would look like if he had green eyes like his sister. The girl shook her head and focused on her boyfriend. 

Her father’s words echoed in her head. The words of her new stepmother. They liked Louis. Louis was great. He seemed like a good influence. He was everything that they liked. Louis was liked by her mother, she liked him and his family. Louis had a good future according to her father. 

But Emma...She could say all that about Emma too. But, Emma was a risk. What if they didn’t work out? She still wanted to be friends. Also the comments her father and stepmother had made about Emma and Nathalie…  
Sophie looked deeply into Louis’s eyes before leaning up into kiss him. He smiled into the kiss and he pulled back.

“I love you,” He told her honestly.

The blonde didn’t reply as she looked at him and heard the words of her father and step-mother again. Telling her this boy was her future. He was safe and familiar. 

Emma? Emma was a risk and one with a lot of weight as she thought of her father’s disgust of the women walking together.

So, with tentative fingers she kissed him again and started unbuttoning her shirt. 

…..

Cat Noir landed on the balcony of Sophie’s room in her grandfather’s hotel. She held her gifts for Sophie in her hands, she smiled and shook herself preparing to change back in civilian form when she looked into the room and saw someone was in it.

Crap, she thought that Sophie wasn’t suppose to be home for another hour or so. Now she can’t leave the gifts like she wanted. She suppose she’d have to do it tomorrow. She sighed and looked again into the room before realizing what she was looking at. 

Cat Noir dropped her gifts and her eyes went wide in horror. She looked into the room to see the girl she was in love with and her brother in her bed together, clothes thrown everywhere, and making out vigorously. 

The hero turned away, pain in her chest, tears welling in her eyes, “Of course she didn’t want me. Why did I listen to Nina? I’m such an idiot.” 

With that the heartbroken girl jumped away into the night, having never been seen by the lovers.

....

"You really should have come meet Sophie tonight, Bridgette," Lila said to her daughter.

Bridgette looked up from her laptop, "Sorry. I'll try to meet her next time."

Lila shook her head, "Met her boyfriend too. Louis Agreste."

The girl paused in her work, "Louis Agreste?"

* * *

"Welcome to Tikki Facts!" Tikki greeted as she looked around, "Plagg isn't here this time….um, well let's talk about Roger Lèon?"

Silence fills the space.

"So Roger Lèon is Sophie's father. He met Chloé is late college and married a year later and had Sophie but got a divorce from Chloé when Sophie was about 12-ish," Tikki explained, "The man frankly is a jerk from what I've seen and a politician looking to look good for the masses. Also marrying Lila? The man is in trouble."

Tikki looked around still no Plagg, "I guess bye readers. See you next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I monster? Probably. But yes looks like Sophie has chosen and next chapter we will deal with the fall out from that. Especially with Cat Noir having seen them together.  
Next Episode: Letting Go- Sophie tries to understand what's going on with Emma as well trying to stop an attack on Pegasus.


	29. 6 Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miraculous Thieves have a talk and Ladybug thinks over the things happening.

**Episode 10: Letting Go**

The Miraculous Thieves was what the media called them. They really didn't have a name they called themselves so they went with it. At least everyone beside Luna Moth, Mayuri, and Cobra.

Matthias was the last one of the thieves to arrive that day. He was limping, still sore from his latest tussle with Fang.

The others were all already in the room. Luna Moth, Cobra, Mayuri, Rowdy, Squeak, and Wukong were transformed, the others were not though. Most had problems maintaining the transformations cause of the mismatching chi. 

Kathy looked up as he came in, smirking while filing her nails, “Still no Tiger Miraculous?” 

Matthias glared at her as he took his place besides Brandon, “Since Juleka Couffaine’s identity became known to us and her family they’ve been more vigilante and I suspect they may have told some of the other heroes since there always seems to be one of stand by. Even akuma’s aren’t enough.” 

“Failure,” she muttered to their newest member Philippe.

“Considering you still haven’t gone out since Cat Noir broke your ribs do you really get to say that?” Matthias pointed out snidely at the last time Kathy as Buzzkill had tried to steal any miraculous. 

“Burn,” Brandon whispered to the kwami on his shoulder, “Damn.”

Kathy’s eyes narrowed her eyes and went to stand up but was cut off by a voice echoing in the room, “Enough children.”

The room went silent as Luna Moth turned around and looked at them, “I need you to focus.”  
They remained silent, not wanting to gain her wrath, as she leaned on her cane and looked at the teenagers, “We will switch focus for now. We still have no knowledge of who the rabbit, ox, turtle, or fox. We are not to go after the ladybug or cat without a full plan. So, we shall go after the horse.”

“Um, If I may, Luna Moth?” Philippe asked and he continued petting his kwami’s head, “Why not just full force take over the city? You said I’ll goal is the power. Conquering the city seems like a good start. Especially with all the Miraculous we have.”

Matthias gave the boy a look telling him to stop talking. 

As Kathy laughed and answered for Luna Moth who was looking at Philippe like he was an idiot,“Do you watch to fight five fully realized heroes and a Ladybug and Cat Noir? Heroes Days Ladybug and Cat Noir beat an entire army by themselves. I agree with Luna Moth and say we need a proper plan before dealing with Ladybug and Cat Noir.”

“Which is why right now we are just gathering Miraculous right now,” Mayuri concluded, “So, we can come up with a proper plan.”

Luna Moth smiled at Mayuri, “At least one of you listens to me.”

The others in the room glared at Mayuri remembering she was Luna Moth’s favorite. 

“That reminds me,” the head villain laughed, “We have high hopes for this attack even if the other heroes show up. Mayuri and Cobra have been studying my akuma attacks the past couple of days. Cat Noir is most likely out of commission.” 

…..

Ladybug looked sadly into the room of her friend from the window. Currently, Ladybug's mother was currently sitting with Emma Agreste trying to rouse her from the deep close to nonresponsive depression she was in. 

The Dupain-Chengs were at a loss at what to do for the girl as was Ladybug. But Ladybug wanted to do something anything to help her friend. Being in this state was dangerous as it attracted akumas. Ladybug had stopped three of them trying to get at her friend, Carapace had stopped two, and Emma’s cat had stopped one, which had surprised everyone. While good Ladybug was growing more and more worried. 

It had been been 6 days. Emma refused to talk to anyone, which is why Chloé had come over, hoping to rouse the girl after her Grandparents, friends, and brothers. Even Alya and Nino had tried helping her but nothing. Ladybug was getting a sinking suspicion about what had caused this depressive state especially considering how guilty and dodging Nina had been around her lately.

The hero sighed and looked again as her mother rubbed the blanketed Emma. Really, thinking it over Ladybug had to wonder if she was the cause of this? If the night she spent with Louis...If Emma found out.

Logically Ladybug, Sophie, didn’t owe Emma anything. It was her life, but also...Emma liked her and had a lot of mental issues....

Ladybug finally leaned off the window still and threw her yo-yo but to swing up to the roof. The luck based hero sighed putting her head in her hands. God, why can’t her life be simple. She just wanted her friend to be okay and for everything to be fine again. 

Her yo-yo buzzed and she opened to a message from Rena Rogue about an attack on Pegasus and she got up. At least this she could do. Ladybug could save the day if nothing else. Hell, maybe Cat Noir would show up today so Ladybug could give her a peace of her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record I forgot to mention but February 7 is Sophie's birthday. Yeah, Emma is not okay.  
Next chapter: The battle for the horse and maybe some info on why Chloé chose to talk to Emma.  
Also to keep track current tracking of miraculous:  
Secret Identity- Civilian Name-Miraculous  
Cat Noir- Emma Agreste- Cat  
Ladybug- Sophie Léon- Ladybug  
Rena Rogue- Alya Lahiffe- Fox  
Carapace- Nina Lahiffe- Turtle  
Oxdozer- Ivan Bruel-Ox  
Pegasus -Max Kanté-Horse  
Fang-Juleka Couffaine-Tiger  
Bunnyx-Alix Kubdel-Rabbit  
Luna Moth- ?- Butterfly  
Mayuri- Bridgette- peacock  
Cobra-?- Snake  
Wukong-?- Monkey  
Buzzkill-Kathy-Bee  
Rowdy-?- Dog  
Squeak-?-Mouse  
Boarusk- Matthias- Pig  
Shepard- Brandon- Sheep  
?- Phillippe- Rooster  
?-?- Dragon


	30. Bug Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Buzzkill have a little rematch as Chloé reflects on her part in the events 10 years ago

Chloé sat on the edge of the bed as she looked down at her goddaughter Emma. The girl was bundled up in her blankets staring at the wall not really saying anything. 

She had only seen that look on the girl's face once before. 10 years ago. When she had held the girl in her arms as she waited for Pegasus to get back with the police. 

The two, her and Pegasus never really talked about it. They never talk about when Pegasus had gotten the call from Adrien to hurry and help them, how apparently Adrien knew who Pegasus was and knew to call him. Pegasus had grabbed the only other hero he knew, Chloé, and tried to help. It was too late by the time they arrived. 

Two hours of searching lead them nowhere. Which seemed impossible to the heroes but they eventually gave up. All they ended up finding of the Agreste family that day was a stunned girl that wouldn't leave Queen Bee's arms. They wouldn't find the remains of the other 3 till four days later.

Chloé shook herself from her thoughts and looked at the sad girl, "Emma, I don't really know what's wrong and you don't have to tell me but everyone's worried." She leaned over and took the girl 's right hand and froze. Chloé stared at the light scars on her right hand, they were faded sure but they were odd as well. They seemed to look like they had come from the ring she was wearing. 

That was very strange, Chloé thought as she held her hand and studied the right before something clicked, “This was Adrien’s ring…” 

To her surprise Chloé did get a reaction. But it was just Emma taking her hand and curling into her blanket. Leaving the blonde woman confused, thinking over how she couldn’t do anything for the daughter of her childhood friend. 

…..

As soon as Ladybug arrived she realized she was too late. A young man, using the stolen rooster Miraculous, was leaning over the injured, probably knocked out, horse hero, Carapace and Rena Rogue were engaged in a stall mate more or less as they fought Wukong and Boarusk. 

“Back away from Pegasus!” Ladybug ordered as the Rooster villain leaned down to grab the glasses. 

When the man didn’t pause and ripped them off the Pegasus and revealed the hero to be Dr. Max Kanté, a former classmate of her mother’s and a scientist from the local university. Ladybug reared back her hand to attack the man with her yo-yo when a top intercepted her hand and wrapped it up.

Ladybug looked at her attacker and sneered, “Buzzkill.”

The bee villain winked at her as she called to the Rooster villain, “Book it, Mourning!” 

Mourning nodded to his ally and ran off. 

The bug hero and villain launched into flips and twirls as they danced around each other flipping their yo-yo and top at each other .

“Sloppy today!” Buzzkill taunted as she elbow the girl in the jaw, “Must be lost with your kitty!”

The spotted hero glared at the girl. She didn’t want to let her know she was a little right. Ladybug always expected Cat Noir to show up and save her, alleviate some of the trouble and weight of being a hero. But Cat Noir hadn’t shown but since Road Rage and she was so worried and hurt. She needed Cat! Just like she needed Emma…

The thought and angry made Ladybug rear back and punch the unsuspecting Buzzkill in the throat, as Zacharie told her one time, no expects a punch to the throat. Just like Ladybug hadn’t expected as she did that for yellow sparks of lightning to start coming off the girl. 

“What the…?”

Suddenly Wukong and Boarusk jumped away from fighting the senior heroes to check on their teammate. 

Carapace and Rena took a stance next to Ladybug ready to strike.

“Stay!”

The heroes froze as Rowdy appeared and ran up to help Buzzkill, “Are you okay?!”

Buzzkill groaned as the lightning got worse.

Wukong picked up but and the 4 villians ran off as the ‘stay’ order wore off the heroes.

“Shit,” Carapace muttered as he walked over to check on Max. 

Rena threw down her flute frustrated, “Damn it. We lost another one.”

Ladybug stared and thought over the scene again, “I think Buzzkill can’t use the Miraculous.”

“Huh?” Rena asked the teenager.

“The sparks coming off of Buzzkill? I think that was the transformation breaking down,” Ladybug explained, “ If that’s the case Buzzkill has bad chi to be using the miraculous. And if that’s true for Buzzkill, that may be true for some of the others too.”

…..

The phone by the bed keep buzzing and buzzing. Ringing and ringing. 

People keep coming into the room too and leaving it. 

But Emma just couldn’t bring herself to care. 

….

Sophie sadly looked at her phone as she ate more ice cream in her bed. 

Tikki was sitting on the pillow next to her bed snacking on some of the ice cream as well, “what’s wrong Sophie?” 

“Nina and Zach aren’t answering me,” The blonde explained, “Which makes me think that they are avoiding me. Which means…”

“You think they told Emma?” Tikki asked concerned. 

Sophie sighed and looked disinterestedly at the screen playing an episode of Once Upon a Time from season seven, honestly as the show went on Sophie wished the show had ended earlier, “I think something may have slipped from them to Emma. Hell, maybe Louis said something. But I can’t ask him either since he is away at that fencing tournament and he is always leaving his phone.”

Tikki nodded, “But, even if you decided to stay with Louis and all that, what’s going on with Emma isn’t your fault. You have a right to your life, Sophie.”

The sixteen year old sighed, “I know but...my friend is hurting…”

Sophie focused back in on the tv and blinked as Alice ran up to the just introduced Robin woman and kissed her, “Oh. That’s why Emma likes them....”

Tikki had spaced out at that though as she noticed a Plagg waving at her outside the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I’m not only an essential worker in these trying times but I’m also moving into a new apartment.   
Side note, you may notice I went back and changed Plagg’s prologue to saying Episode 0, that’s cause I decided it’s going to be a part of a 4 part prologue type piece. Originally it was just to be a two parter with a Tikki prologue but I changed my mind a bit. The other 3 parts will slip in here in due time. That does change the number of chapters from 98 to 100 though. If I finish it will be my longest fanfic ever.  
Next chapter: Plagg and Tikki have had enough and step up.


	31. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes up to find Tikki and Plagg have come to talk to her

Emma felt a jolt and jumped up from her bed, "Holy fuck!" 

She hopped in place trying to figure out what had happened when she saw the two kwami floating in her room. Her eyes narrowed in on the spotted one, Which she had not seen in 10 years, “Tikki?”

“Emma!” Tikki smiled as she flew over and hugged the girl's face.

The girl smiled and patted her with her finger, “Shouldn’t you be with Ladybug?”

“I am with Plagg to help you,” The kwami of creation explained as she floated back to be with Plagg, “You feel better right?”

The teenager paused and realized, she did. She felt fine, actually better than fine, she felt great, “What did you guys do?” 

The kwami of destruction waved his paw at her, “Well, explain after you shower. You need one, and you know it’s bad when I say something.” 

Emma raised her eyebrow as she pulled her shirt up to sniff it. 

Tikki couldn’t help but giggle as the hero gagged at the smell.

….

Kathy groaned in her sleep as Pollen sat next to Rowdy, or Jason as he was known out of costume, who glared at her. It wasn’t Pollen’s fault, Kathy and Pollen’s chi didn’t match. Not like Pollen and Chloé’s had. 

The bee kwami really wished the others saved them soon.

…..

After a quick shower and pulling on some clean red and black pajamas, Emma found herself looking at her phone while brushing her teeth. She had missed a lot in her 6 day haze. The girl saw she had 45 text messages from several family members and friends, which didn’t include the 24 emails, too many to count social media messages, and 57 phone calls. 

The Agreste girl sighed and glanced at one text from Nina that was saying she heard about Louis and Sophie and how she was so sorry she didn't know why Sophie changed her mind. Spitting out her tooth paste and putting her tooth brush up she looked at a message from Sophie.

**Sophie: I'm getting worried. Please call me.**

Emma felt a dull pain in her chest at the message. That surprised her, this wasn't the breath stopping panic she was use to or the crippling chest pain. Just a dull feeling. 

What in the world did Plagg and Tikki do?

…..

Since it waz about 3am, Emma had no problem sneaking into to grab some raspberry cheesecake cookies for Plagg and Tikki and some food for her to snack on as well, she was really hungry all of a sudden.

When she got back she laughed seeing Tikki and Plagg playing with Alice.

Emma placed the plate down for the kwamis and opened her poptart, "What did you guys do? I feel different. Like when I was a….kid?"

"Close," Plagg explained, munching on the cookie, "I basically destroyed all the overwhelming negative emotions you had in head like anxiety and sadness, etc."

"I replaced those negative emotions by reinforcing your positive ones. Like joy and humor," Tikki added proudly sitting on the sleeping cat with her cookie.

That caused a look to appear on Emma face, "You fixed me?"

"No!" Plagg immediately cut in dropping his cookie, "There was nothing wrong with you in the first place!"

Plagg of all people saying that caused tears to well in Emma's eyes. 

Tikki put her cookie down and floated closer, "Em, trauma causes scars and lingering pain, whether it be physically or mentally. All me and Plagg did was ease pain. Think of it like a mega antidepressant."

"Plus, this is temporary, kid," The cat kwami added firmly, “Your depression, anxiety, and insomnia will slowly return to normal, so keep taking your medicine.”

“Alright,” Emma muttered, wiping tears away. 

“But,” Tikki added, “We did this for a reason. We don’t like to do this, magic shouldn’t be used to fix problems like this. This is important though. You need to be ready and able to be Cat Noir. Pegasus's miraculous was taken today in part cause you weren't there to help."

"It was? Damn it," The cat hero muttered angry at the bandits but also herself.

"This...reprieve as we’ll call it, is so you can get it back together," Plagg went on to explain, “We need you to deal with your issues. This should let you deal with the whole Sophie and Louis thing better.”

Emma sighed and rubbed her face, now that her head was clear she could actually think. She knew her answer. Sophie loved Louis, and Louis was her little brother. Knew what she was doing, “Nothing to deal with. Sophie is staying with Louis, and as far as she knows I don’t know she was ever considering dating me. Time to do what I should have done all along. Let go. Move on. She’s not the one for me.” 

Emma got up and took the empty plate of cookies out of the room not looking back at the kwamis. If she had should we have noticed the concerned looks on their faces. 

….

Tikki returned to Sophie’s room around 4am. As she arrived she saw Sophie curled up into a blanket asleep, holding a teddy bear in a bumble bee sweater and a book.

Tikki was confused till she saw a dusty bag with a to and from tag.

_ To: Sophie _

_ Love: Emma _

The kwami could only sigh and think about how this might be a bigger disaster than Marinette and Adrien. 

* * *

“Hello! It’s time for Tikki Facts!” Plagg cheered as Tikki hugged him, “Hey, Sugarcube!”

Tikki smiled and looked at the reader, “Today let’s talk about how chi works with the miraculous.”

“Any person can use a miraculous,” Plagg started explaining, “But to use it properly or without repercussions your chi needs to match or work with the kwamis.”

Tikki nodded, “Really the big thing is making sure what happens to Nathalie and Emilie happened would happen to you. The Miraculous eats away at your chi and life force to stabilize it. Repeat use without the proper chi will hurt the miraculous and you. To fix the miraculous someone with a chi matching it will use but it will hurt them till it’s fixed.”

“Someone’s chi can match multiple chi. Adrien’s for example worked with the cat, snake, and ladybug miraculous,” Plagg added. 

“Also, someone could an a neutral chi that works with multiple miraculous and allows them to actually till who could use each miraculous. Master Fu could do this and Marinette to a degree," Tikki finished explaining. 

"That being said do you think Buzzkill will be okay?" Plagg asked.

"I really don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of arc one. I should be done moving soon so hopefully more time to work of this. Also reminder that Emma knew Tikki and Plagg as a kid but thought they were imaginary as she grew older.  
Next Episode: It's Valentine's Day in Paris and love may in the air but so is heart break! Will Ladybug and her recently returned Cat Noir be able to help? Maybe?


	32. Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a brief look in the past Tikki wakes up to a blonde and a lot of confusion

**Episode 0: Tikki**

Tikki opened her eyes excitedly hoping to see Marinette's face.

It wasn't.

Instead she was met with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Tikki froze trying to figure out what to say when the girl squealed, "A kwami?! Oh my god, your not just any kwami! Your Ladybug's kwami!"

This statement startled Tikki, "You know about kwamis?"

The girl got up jumping with excitement, "Yeah! My mom is….was Queen Bee! I basically grew up with Pollen as an unofficial nanny!"

This was confusing Tikki, was this Chloé Bourgeois's daughter? Was this little Sophie Léon? If so then it had been over 10 years since she had been awake.

"Wait!" Sophie (?) exclaimed, "If this box belonged to Marinette Agreste and you were in it….omg...she was Ladybug! I'm dating Ladybug's son! Oh my god!"

Tikki sighed, getting a little lost. But she thought she might be getting idea of what was going on, "Louis gave the Miraculous to you?"

The blonde excitedly nodded, "Louis gave it to me. He thought it was a replica of Ladybug's ear rings. He found it while cleaning out a spare room at his grandparents. He gave it to me, he's my boyfriend, since I've been down since my mother's Miraculous was stolen."

That caught the Kwami's attention, "Wait! What? Someone stole Pollen and the comb?!"

Sophie nodded all her enthusiasm seemed to slip away, "Yeah, it happened two weeks ago. They stole Ryuko's too. Wait…"

The teenager looked slowly at the kwami. Tikki stared blanking back, not processing this information of how she ended up here and what was happening.

"Can you help me?!" Sophie asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Can you help me get the Miraculous back?!" Sophie asked with a smile, "Can I be Ladybug?!"

Tikki blinked confused, "Huh?"

The kwami and girl looked at eachother one. One with raising confusion and one with raising concern. Tikki looked at the girl then looked deeply at her with her senses and saw a chi familiar to what all the pasts Ladybug's had.

"I suppose. I have to rescue all my friends but you've got to tell me what happened since I've been in hibernation."

"Thank you."

….

Meanwhile across town Louis Agreste groaned annoyed as he looked down at his phone confused why Sophie wasn't answering his texts.

"Louis, you sure you don't want your dad's ring?" Tom asked as he held up the replica Cat Noir ring

The boy glared at the ring and thought of the Agreste family money that probably bought it, "No, just give it to Emma when she gets here."

Tom shrugged at his grandson and went to put it up for Emma's arrival next week.

…..

Later that night, when Sophie was asleep, the Ladybug earrings now camouflaged gold in her ears, Tikki sat on the window still thinking about her lost time and lost friends and wondering about the fate of Plagg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
This is part 2 of a 4 part Episode 0 special, which is sort a prequel thing.  
Finally moved into my new place so should be more focused.  
Next chapter: Episode 11: Heart Breaker- Cat Noir and Ladybug have to save Valentine's Day and somehow protect their own hearts at the same time.


	33. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is here. Love's in the air but so is heartbreak.

**Episode 11: Heart Breaker**

Zacharie Couffaine raised his eyebrow at his classmate as she handed him a letter, “Look, just please give it to Emma.”

The boy sighed at the red head, “Again, not sure, Iris. She’s going through some stuff.” 

Iris huffed at him, “Look, Zacharie. I understand that. But...I finally got the courage to do this. I need to make sure the letter gets to her.”

The blonde eyed the red head, “That’s great and all but I’m not a messenger. Give it to her yourself.”

Iris glared her amber eyes at him, “I’ll freak out. I'll lose my nerve. Emma is so hot and sweet and funny and her arms...her arms….”

Zacharie made a face as the red head got a far off look on her face and seemed to reflect on his friend's good features. Honestly, this didn’t surprise him.

It was Valentine’s Day and his school falling all over each other trying to get the attention and love of who ever caught their fancy. Zach didn’t really care honestly, he rarely got into the Valentine madness. But this year apparently dragged him into it. Since Emma Agreste, his friend, had entered the school she had turned some heads and gotten a lot of guys and girls’ attention. But most boys had decided to give up on any pursuit of Emma once it became know she was a lesbian. The girls followed once the rumor began that she was interested in Sophie Léon.

Zacharie had thought that would be the end of it. 

Till that was Iris Bellamy of all people had come up to ask about Emma a couple days ago. Then come up to him today to give Emma a confession letter. Iris, the server that had literally learned that Emma was into Sophie in the first place, wanted to confess to her? Wanted to do this on Valentine’s day?

The boy rolled his eyes and handed the letter back, “Look, I’m not going to do this, Iris. If you like Emma you’re going to have to do it yourself. Leave it in her desk or go to her house, I have no idea when she’ll be back.”

Iris gave the purple tip dyed blonde an annoyed look, “Couffaine, just take her the letter. Me a stranger really can’t show up at her house.”

The two started passing the letter back and forth as some of their classmates started looking at their fighting, it really was too early for this shit and they know their homeroom teacher will give them crap for causing a commotion when he got in. 

“Take the letter!”

“No!”

“Give it to Emma!”

“You do it!”

The rest of the class minus the fighting pair froze as a new person came into the room. 

“Just do it!” 

“Emma doesn’t need it!”

“I want to get it to her!”

“If you want Emma to have it you give it to her!”

A hand shot out and took the letter. 

Iris and Zacharie jumped in shock and blinked. Zacharie looked surprised as Iris grew red. Looking confused holding the letter was Emma. 

“Emma, hey. You’re back?” Zacharie asked in confusion.

The green eyed girl raised her eyebrow and flipped the letter over to open it, “Um, what up with the letter?”

Iris blushed deeply, “Um, well. I just...I got to go!”

The red head ran away and into her friends who were waiting to comfort her. 

Emma looked confused at Zacharie as she opened the letter, “What’s up with Iris?” 

“I’m more concerned with you, Em. You okay?” Zach asked his friend as concerned, “It’s been a week.”

The girl opened the letter and pulled out the paper, “I’m still kinda in a daze. Heartbreak does that but I think I’ll be ok-” she stopped abruptly as she read the letter, “Oh.  _ Oh.  _ um…” She looked at Zacharie again and shyly asked, “Iris likes me?”

One of their other classmates, Francis Jeong, leaned closer and looked at her dumbly, having overheard the conversation, “Agreste, you'll find a lot of guys and girls like you. If you weren’t so busy chasing Léon you'd know.” 

The girl stared as Zach couldn't help but giggle at her dumbfounded face.

…..

Sophie hummed softly to herself the song Louis sent her this morning as she put her books in her locker. She paused and looked down at the book that Emma had given her for her birthday. 

Honestly, she had no idea how Emma had hidden that bag of her balcony but she was honestly surprised.

How did Emma get that onto her balcony? 

She sighed and put the book back into her bag and closed her locker, then moved to turn down the hallway to where her class was located. When all of a sudden Nina appeared in front of her. 

“Let’s go this way!” Nina turned her around and tried to lead her a different way. 

Sophie started to let herself get pulled away till she heard a crash and a familiar voice, "What is all this?!"

The blonde froze and then looked accusingly at Nina, "You…"

Nina looked ashamed, “Its not…”

The blonde swiftly turned around and went down the hall but stopped frozen in place as she whispered, “Emma’s back…”

Indeed Emma Agreste was back in school, looking the same as always did, in comfortable jeans and a black hoodie, backpack over her shoulder. Unlike usually though her face was in a comical expression as she looked at a stack of gifts and letters that had fallen out of her locker as Zacharie was laughing hysterical next to her. 

Emma glared at her laughing friend through her glasses, “This isn’t funny, Zach!”

“I think it is,” Zacharie laughed harder.

The black haired girl sighed and looked back at the pile of the floor, “I can’t be this popular.”

“It must be your arms,” Zach added with a snicker, “Iris says they're dreamy.”

“My arms?” The girl blushed deeply as she heard the warning bell go off, “ Just help me gather these Valentine’s Day gifts up!” 

Sophie watched silently as Zacharie and Emma scrambled to gather up all the gifts and letters. She moved to help and checked how Emma was when Nina reached her and dragged her out of the way.

“No. You can’t talk to Emma yet,” Nina warned, “Not till me and Zacharie see where she is mentally.”

At that Sophie narrowed her eyes at that, “And why would you need to do that?”

Nina’s eyes widened with shock, “Um, what...I mean…”

Sophie gasped, “You didn’t…You told her and then I….Nina!”

“Shit.”

…..

Across town in a secret location, Luna Moth was smiling as she looked at all the choices she had for her new akuma.

“So, many heartbroken people,” the villain smiled, “Today shall be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nina and Sophie are about to come into conflict here. Yikes, and Emma has apparently her parents' ability to be fawned over by everyone.  
Also new opening begins here: Be The One by Beverly, English version. It's hype and energetic which I like.   
Next chapter: Emma gets in a tree, Plagg eats chocolate, Ladybug throws a moped, and Nina and Zach regrets their life choices.


	34. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day continues with more madness and shenanigans

Zacharie jumped back as Sophie rushed past him. She paused and her blue eyes met his.

“I’ll repeat the same thing I told Nina,” Sophie warned coldy, “You're my friend but stay out of my love life and friendships.” 

The teenager shuddered as the blonde walked away angrily. Zacharie looked into the classroom to see it empty expect Nina who looked depressed at her desk. 

“You alright?” He asked as he walked to her.

Nina looked at him guilty, “I just wanted to help. It looked so simple. Sophie and Emma like each other. Louis and Sophie don’t even seem close anymore. I didn’t mean for this to be this complicated. Sophie is angry at both of us for getting involved.”

Zacharie sat next to her with a sigh, “That is true and hopefully Sophie will forgive us soon. Once, Emma and her talk it out. But when are you going to admit to the other reason you really want Emma and Sophie to date as well.” 

Zacharie’s best friend gave him a dirty look, “Shut up, Zach.”

….

Tikki really wanted to say something to Sophie and she opened her mouth as she tried to interrupt the thoughts of the girl on her hunt for Emma.

Unfortunately that’s when cries of pain rang out in the air. 

“Damn it.”

….

“Emma, this has gone too far.”

“Shut up, Plagg.”

“You’re hiding.”

“Those fangirls wouldn’t stop! I think I saw a couple of guys in there too…”

“I really think this is overreacting though.”

“You’re overreacting that I'm overreacting.”

“You're the one in a tree.”

The girl sighed at that. She indeed had launched herself up a tree to escape the crowd and had been there for a couple minutes now. 

Plagg rolled his eyes at his chosen and unzipped and flew into her backpack.

"Plagg, what are you doing?" Emma asked annoyed as she moved to sit more comfortably on her branch. 

He pulled out a box of the candy left in her locker, “Seeing what your suitors left you?” He opened it and made a face, “Strawberries in chocolate. Yuck.” then moved onto the next one, “Coconut flaked chocolate? Worse.” He continued on going through them making comment after comment.

Emma rolled her eyes at this and tuned him out as she pulled the letter that Iris had written out her pocket again and blushed. It had been a while since she had gotten a confession and honestly in New York confession letters weren’t a thing and most people that showed interest in her really only did it because they thought she was hot or realized she came from money. But this was Iris Bellamy. 

“Mint chocolate?! Truly this Th éa Schuyler is a true evil soul!”

The girl gave him a look, she actually liked mint chocolate a bit. He simply went ahead and opened the last box of candy she got and squealed, “Cheesecake chocolates! You can only date this one! They know good taste!” 

Emma looked at the name on the label and turned red. It was also from Iris.

Emma had talked to Iris before they all seemed pretty surface level stuff at the time but as she thought back on it she remembered little time Iris was in the background in PE staring at her or when Emma would stop and help her if she needed help carrying something to the office or something. Actually thinking about it Iris would ask Emma to walk home with her sometimes and Emma would usually say no since she walks home with Sophie. 

Oh. Well, damn Emma is stupid. 

She heard laughing and looked to see that Plagg had moved onto reading some of the letters that had been sent along with the candy, “These people don’t know you at all. This one guy it’s convinced he can be the man in your life.”

“Yeah, Plagg, you’re the only man in my life,” Emma joked as she looked down at the letter Iris had left. 

It wasn’t very detailed, it didn’t waste time with flowery language, it was direct. Iris acknowledged that they weren’t that close but she liked her and if given a chance would like a chance to take her out. She even mentioned it was unlikely due to Emma’s crush on Sophie. 

The black cat hero sighed and looked at the paper. Should she? Should she give Iris a shot? Her grandmother was convinced all the way back in December that she should. It would be a good way to get over Sophie? Maybe. 

Emma toyed with the yin necklace as she thought trying to tune out Plagg’s comments at the letters best she could. Though she knew later she would have to look at them too, just to be nice at least. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw a moped flying. 

“What the heck?!”

In sync Emma and Plagg stuck their heads out of the leaves to see Ladybug fighting someone that was probably an akuma. But Emma only had one comment to this though.

“Is that Edward Cullen? Is Ladybug literally fighting Edward Cullen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nina has an alternate reason for wanting Emma and Sophie. Shady.  
Edward Cullen joke had to be made in light of the new Twilight book.   
Next Chapter: Cat Noir and Ladybug come to together to stop a Edward Cullen wannabe.


	35. Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir lets her opinion about Twilight be known and Sophie just want to have a talk with Emma.

“Any last words?” Heart Breaker taunted Ladybug as she stared at Carapace, Fang, and Oxdozer as they laid on the ground in sobs. 

“Yeah, why the fuck Edward Cullen?”

Heart Breaker and Ladybug both jolted and turned their heads to see Cat Noir looking at them confused. 

"Cat?" Ladybug whispered surprised to see her after a week.

"Edward Cullen is the pinnacle of romance," Not-Edward explained as he posed, "And when did you get here?!"

Cat Noir raised her eyebrow at the akuma, "I walked up during your villain monologue. Sidenote Edward is awful.”

Heart Breaker’s eyes narrowed, “Take that back! Edward is so romantic and a perfect partner!” 

The hero gave him a ridiculous look, “Um, no. He is a bad partner. Like obvious point he snuck into her room to watch her sleep! That’s creepy! And invasive!” 

“No it’s romantic! Haven’t you ever done it!” 

“No!” 

Heart Breaker moved away from Ladybug and moved closer to Cat Noir to argue with her. Ladybug blinked at this surprised as they argued. This was out of character for Cat. Ladybug doubled checked and yeah, that was Cat Noir. Same hair, eyes, costume, voice. The hero just seemed more relaxed today and less serious, less stressed. 

“-He holds all the power in the relationship!”

“No, he’s just protecting her!”

“By being manipulative! Don’t get me started on the sex thing! I will bring out evidence!”

Heart Breaker eyes glew getting ready to fire the anti-love depression beam that had taken out the other heroes. Ladybug jumped up and tossed out the mirror her lucky charm had given her at the last minute to knocked the lazer back at him and with a perfectly time kick from Cat he was against the wall, his broken watch releasing the akuma.

Ladybug quickly went through the motions to purifying the akuma with a cry of ‘Miraculous Ladybug!’

Then the spotted hero looked at black clade hero, “Your back.”

“Yeah, sorry I was gone,” Cat Noir started to explain but was surprised by a tackle hug from Ladybug.

“I’m glad you're back.”

Cat Noir gave the hero an awkward but sweet hug.

But the moment was ruined as Carapace came out of the akuma’s induced depression and looked over, “Look at what the cat dragged back!”

Fang glared at him as she came around too , “Your ruining the moment!” 

…..

Emma hummed along with the song playing on her phone, some song she only put on her phone cause it was the Ladybug movie from years ago. She muttered along with 'Cat Noir's' lines as she looked through the crowd waiting for Iris, she usually was a bit late leaving to avoid the crowds.

She impatiently played with the letter in her hands as she waited, thinking hard about what she was going to say. 

Emma jolted as she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up surprised then froze.

Sophie.

Emma stuffed the letter in her pocket quickly then took out her headphones, “Sophie, hey.”

The blonde girl smiled softly at her, “Emma, it’s good to see you out of bed.”

Emma’s chest tightened a little at her friend’s words. But not as much as it normally would. Thank you, Plagg and Tikki, “Thanks, it's good to be out of bed.”

They looked at each other for a minute awkwardly before Sophie continued the conversation, “Found the gifts you gave me. I like them, how did you get it on my balcony?”

“That’s my secret,” Emma hand waved away as she saw Iris walk out and looked at Emma and Sophie talking. 

The red head sighed sadly and began walking past mutter to one of her friends as she went. 

“Hey, so I feel I need to talk to you about some stuff,” Sophie started looking down at the ground.

Emma looked from Sophie to Iris walking further away, she gripped the letter in her pocket as the images of that night appeared in her night. Of Sophie kissing Louis in her bed, of Louis saying he was glad to have a sister, a lot of things. 

The cat hero made a decision as she stood up, “Hold that thought, Soph. I need to talk to Iris.”

She raced past her friend, “Iris!”

The red head stopped surprised as her friend whispered to her excitedly.

“Hey,” Emma lamely said rubbing her neck, “Um, I read your letter.”

Iris blushed deeply as her friend excused herself and left them alone, well they were standing next to the tree Emma was hiding in earlier, it was a bit away from everyone at least.

“Thanks,” Iris said back shyly, “I mean. I know you got a bunch of those today. So, thanks for taking the time to read it.”

Emma blinked at that, “Yeah, but...how to put this...Um…”

“I know. Everyone knows. Expect maybe Sophie and Louis,” Iris commented as she rubbed her arm, “It was nice that you even-”

“Iris,” the Agreste girl cut in, “Would you like to walk home with me?”

Iris’s jaw dropped and stared. 

Emma patiently waited till the other girl blushed and nodded. With a smile Emma held out her hand with a squeak Iris took it and they turned and left the school.

“So, out of curiosity what are you doing on Saturday?”

“Emma, I’m a panicking bisexual right now please slow down.”

…

Sophie couldn’t help but stared. An unfamiliar feeling wells in her chest as she watched Emma offer Iris her hand. 

“Sophie, Happy Valentine’s Day!” 

The girl turned surprised to see Louis there with a bouquet, “Hey, Louis.” 

The blonde girl took the flowers but eyes drifted back to looking at her friend as she walked away hand and hand with the red headed girl.

…

Tsubasa leaned against the wall watching the scene. He wanted a thank you from his friend for rushing their drive home to as so as the matches were done, but instead he was greeted with a weird scene, as he looked at the blonde staring wistfully at the black haired girl in the distance.

“Tsubasa?”

The Asian boy looked over to see Nina and Zacharie walking out of the school. The boy nodded at them then motioned to Sophie and Louis, “Am I missing something?”

“A lot actually.”

* * *

"Welcome to Tikki Fact!" Tikki greeted as she ate cheesecake chocolate and offered some to Plagg, "Today is a day of romance and I got to ask Plagg, when did Emma know she was a lesbian?"

Plagg stuffs his mouth with candy, "Hmmm? Oh. She told me roughly 13. She had dated a boy named Cody Whitmore and realized she really didn't like it, didn't like him at all. She slowly realized she acutally was getting feelings for a girl in her class and had a freak out and panic attack about it. I mean she already was "different" cause of the survivor's guilt, this didn't help."

"That's really tough," The kwami noted sipping her milk, " she seems pretty okay with it now though."

Plagg nodded, "You won't believe it but Gabriel of all people noticed Emma's depression and reassured her that it's fine that she liked girls. He and Nathalie didn't care and her parents wouldn't have cared either."

The kwami of creation scoffed, "well of course they wouldn't. Marinette and Adrien were both bi."

"Emma didn’t know that," the kwami of destruction explained, "I'll tell you what though. Em inherited their disaster genes when in comes to romance."

"Thats so true though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took a moment. I may have gotten lost in the last season of She-Ra. Look Catra and Adora are adorable! I also got distracted by Korra ‘Bridged...  
But, anyway yeah, sorry if you took offense to the Twilight joke but you know it’s mostly true. The song Emma’s listen to is The Wall Between Us by Lou and Lenni-Kim. Apporiate for this little arc trust me. Also we have a new ending theme as well starting now called Right and Left by Survive Said The Prophet.  
I have literally created a playlist for this freakin thing that I listen to at work and while writing.  
Anyway, next time Episode 12: New Guardian- Emma just wants to take Iris out on a date. Too bad everyone from Sophie to Nathalie to Hugo to Luna Moth are getting in her way.  
See ya next chapter.


	36. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Sophie have an overdue talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is in Italics

**Episode 12: New Guardian**

"You're kidding me? You don't think  _ Cat Noir  _ is hot?” 

“No. Also it’s Cat Noir. The word is a little different in french.”

“Cat _ Cat  _ so close but so far.”

“Jake,  _ please _ .”

“French aside I can’t believe our local um, whats the word... _ lesbian  _ doesn’t think Cat Noir is hot.” 

Emma sighed into her head set as she refocused on her laptop moving her character on the screen to attack the enemy, “Rachel, I need help. And Jake, maybe Cat Noir is not my type.” She heard Jake take a breath, “Jacob Morrison, don’t even start on Ladybug either."

" _ How do you say 'But that sweet ass in French?'  _ Jake asked laughing as he moved his trooper character to support his friend's Jedi character.

Emma heard Rachel groan over the headset, " _ Jake, please!  _ Also, don't answer that, Emma."

The French-American girl busied herself with the fight on the screen, "Trust me. I'm not. Also Rachel, your French is getting much better."

" _ You think so? Guess, French was a good elective then,"  _ Rachel replied, " _ Crap, crap. Crap.  _ I'm dead."

Emma slapped her fingers onto her key board, " _ Damn _ , me too."

"So, it's all up to-" Jake bragged but stopped as his trooper died as well. 

"What was that Jake?" Rachel teased.

" _ Shut it, Rach,"  _ the boy muttered to his cousin annoyed. 

The French girl smiled despite dying at her friend's argument, "Alright, well Jedi Kol Tano is done for the day I'm tired of dying."

She exited the game only giving her Mirilian character one more glance before closing the program and pulling up the video chat program she had going in the background. 

Two windows appeared each holding a teenager. One a boy with tan skin, spiky black hair and hazel eyes, the other window held a slender brown haired girl with the same hazel eyes.

" _ God,  _ why is the Jedi run so much harder than our Sith?" Jake asked as he twirled around in his chair annoyed.

Emma shrugged, having no idea. 

Rachel squirted at the screen and squeed a little, "Alice!"

The black haired girl raised her eyebrow till she feels her cat climb into her lap. The cat meowed at the teens on the screen and moved closer as if she could get pets from the people in the screen. 

" _ Oh I miss you so much!"  _ Rachel squeed at the cat.

Emma smirked playfully, "_Oh, you miss her_ _but not_ me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Emma, "Well, someone is in a good mood. What's going on with you?"

While petting Alice, Emma replied, "I have a date today."

" _ Nice!"  _ Jake cheered giving her a thumbs up as Rachel clapped for her.

The Agreste girl smiled. She knew her friends would be excited for her. Jake and Rachel Morrison were Emma's best friends from her time in New York. They had know each other since middle school and had been a crying mess when Emma had to move back to Paris.

" _ So,"  _ Rachel began, " _ Is this date with the famous Sophie we heard so much about?" _

Pain went through her chest as they said her name. It was getting stronger. The trick Plagg and Tikki had down was wearing off more by the day. 

"Emma?"

Said girl jumped causing Alice to get off Emma's lap. Turning quickly green and blue eyes met.

"Sophie."

They stared for a minute till voices broke the silence. 

"Hello!" Jake greeted.

" _ Is that Sophie?!"  _ Rachel asked.

Emma turned and slammed the laptop shut. Then turned back to her friend, "Ignore them."

Sophie got a look on her face, "Like you've been ignoring me?"

"Not ignoring…." Emma tried to explain as she started fiddling with the miraculous ring on her finger, "Just getting some space."

Which was true. Emma had taken a space back from Sophie and started doing activities she usually did with Sophie with Iris and Zacharie instead this past week.

"Space?" The blonde muttered, "cause of your crush on me?"

Emma tensed then looked at her and muttered angrily, "Everyone knows."

"Emma...I…" Sophie took a breath, "Emma, I'm with Louis."

Her heart couldn't take this, so Emma cut in, "and I'm going on a date with Iris this afternoon. So we're good. I'm getting over you. It was just a crush."

"Date?" Sophie seemed to muttered.

Emma walked past her as the anxiety she was use to started to fill her chest, great that was almost back in full force, "Yeah, date. Its a silly crush and I'm working on getting over it okay?"

At least that was what she would tell herself.

Silence stretched between them before finally Sophie broke it, "I got to the final two episodes of Once Upon a Time. Want to watch it with me Monday if you feel up to it?"

The request was so weak, sad, and pleading.

Emma looked at her, remembering back to the moment she said they were friends, "Sounds like a plan."

….

Sophie narrowed her eyes across the way at Emma as she walked across the street to meet Iris.

She didn't know why seeming them together was making her annoyed. 

Hugo walked out the bakery giving the tiny wave and he started his trek to visit Nathalie. 

Sophie let her eyes fall back on Emma and Iris. Maybe she should follow. Emma was still a little delicate right now after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Rachel are named after some of my favorite characters cousins Jake and Rachel from Animorphs. Originally they were goinng to be twins named Haru and Yuki but I cut that out along with a plot around Emma being an actor.  
Anyway, next chapter. We learn if Emma can swim or not.


	37. First Date or Girlfriend (They're both good songs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's on a date (Does this count as a date for Sophie too?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is in italics and if you want a mood setter I listened to Blink 182's First Date and Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend while writing thing chapter.

Jason had a grimace on his face as Bridgette looked at him, “I’d rather stay here. Kathy's still not better."

The teenage girl narrowed her green eyes at him, “You will go help the akuma. This is an order from Luna Moth. Do you want to end up back on the streets?"

Jason just stared as Bridgette walked not waiting for a response. 

Unfortunately the threat was real. The people working for Luna Moth, the children, were all runaways, street urchins, or orphans. All people easily manipulated by Luna Moth, ready to do anything to get off the streets and have warmth and food. 

The Kwami of Obedience, Barkk, looked at him, "Are you okay, Jason?"

"None of your concern," the teenager harshly replied as he looked concerned down at Kathy, still asleep in bed, “I’ll be back soon.”

….

Nathalie smiled at Hugo as he came into the room but it dropped when she realized, “Emma’s not with you?”

The ten year old made a face, “No, she’s busy on a date.”

“Crap,” Nathalie muttered as she looked at the book in her lap.

….

Sophie glared at Emma and Iris as they walked hand in hand through the park making small talk. Her eyes narrowed specifically on their hands. While Emma may be okay with briefly touching people she was less okay with people touching her. Sophie knew that only family and Sophie herself could touch her without her flinching or immediately pulling away.

So, it irked her to see Emma so comfortable with Iris. 

“Um, why are we doing this again?” Louis asked huffing. 

Sophie glanced at her boyfriend. He had seen her after he had seen her following the couple down the street and followed her confused, “Your sister is still very fragile and I’m just making sure she is safe on her date. After her depressive coma and I'm being a concerned friend and all that jazz.”

Louis blinked confused, “Date?” He looked from Sophie to Emma and Iris, “Them?”

“Yeah, them,” the blonde commented raising an eyebrow.

Louis made a little face, "Huh, never would have guessed. But still…" he looked at Sophie for a second before shaking his head and looking back at Emma and Iris who were laughing while ordering some ice cream.

…

Emma blinked at Iris's words, "Wait, what?"

Iris glanced over her shoulder, “Yeah, Louis and Sophie are hiding in that bush.”

The Agreste girl glanced over to where she saw two sets of blue eyes looking at them through a bush. 

_ "Oh my god," _ Emma muttered annoyed and embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I can't believe they're spying." 

Iris laughed a little before saying in crisp English,  _ "We'll let's at least make it difficult for them." _

Emma looked surprised at her. 

The red head shrugged and explained,  _ "My mother's actually from Quebec. English is my second language." _

_ "Oh. That's cool. It's actually really refreshing talking to someone in English,"  _ Emma replied,  _ "I talk to my friends from New York a lot but I'm also teaching them French so they can visit so I'm weaning them off English. "  _

They shared a soft smile as they continued walking in the park nibbling on their ice cream cones as they did. 

_ "Still sorry Louis and Sophie are stalking us though,"  _ The seventeen year old apologized again.

_ "Are you sure Sophie isn't jealous or something?"  _ Iris asked, finishing off her ice cream cone with a final bite.

"Here," Emma offered a lick of her cone to Iris,  _ "and she made it very clear she was dating Louis. Not me." _

Emma's date raised her eyebrow at her,  _ "That really isn't saying she doesn't like you."  _ Iris took a lick of Emma's ice cream then handed it back.

The black haired girl sighed,  _ "Girls are confusing." _

Iris giggled at that,  _ "Though I'm surprised Louis is with her. Is he a protective brother?" _

Emma shook her head _ , "Nay, he was always more protective and closer to Emilie."  _ Her chest clenched as she mentioned her sister. 

_ "Emilie?" _

_ "My twin sister." _

_ "There's another one of you running around here?"  _ Iris joked till she saw the sad look on Emma's face.

_ "No, Emilie died,the same time as my parents." _

The teens stood in silence for a minute. Iris reached to grab Emma's hand but was shocked when Emma pulled her hand away. 

That's when the wave hit. 

…..

Sophie spit out water as she climbed onto the tree she was in. She glanced around and saw Louis was drifting away on a bench with a few other people.

She wasn't sure if she was annoyed her boyfriend was terrible with keeping up with her or not. Urgency hit her as she didn't see Emma. 

She relaxed a little when she saw Emma on a floating car with Iris.

Sighing Iris glanced at the flooding Paris and called out, "Tikki, spots on!"

….

Emma felt guilty as she helped Iris onto a building with people then faked tripped

"Emma!" Iris called concerned as she saw Emma floated further away from her.

"It's okay! Stay there!"

As soon as she was out of side sight of Iris she jumped onto the nearest empty building and sighed.

Plagg floated out of Emma's pocket and glared at the water, "I hate it."

"Plagg, please," Emma sighed as her phone started ringing. She pulled it out not looking at the id, "Iris, I'm fine-"

"Get over here now!"

"Grandmere?"

It was indeed Nathalie Agreste.

"Yes, and unless you're going to hold your breath the entire time your fighting the whale akuma get over here now!"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's happening. So little backstory of the thieves and we get to see Emma and Iris interact.  
Next chapter as my friend says It's time to get wet! And Cat Noir is faced with a tough choice. Sophie has to face a few feelings she didn't want to. And Hugo is just here you guys.   
Now if you'll excuse me I just bought the last of us part 2 and need to finally play it.


	38. Candies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir meets the new Guardian while Sophie kinda is just going threw it

Ladybug got knocked out the water but luckily Rena Rogue was there to catch her.

Rena landed to the side and let Ladybug down as she coughed, "Damn Whalemore."

She heard Carapace and Rowdy off fighting in the distance and then looked at Rena, "Have any ideas on fighting this thing?"

"If we had the aqua potions we do just dive and fight it," Rena explained, "But only Lady- the old Ladybug and the old Miraculous Guardian knew how to make them."

"Well, that's just great."

…..

Cat Noir blinked surprised as she came in from the balcony. Hugo was sitting beside their grandmother in her hotel room mixing chemical like things while looking at a book between them.

Cat took a breath and thought for a moment about how to approach this situation since her baby brother was in the room, "Mrs. Agreste?"

Nathalie and Hugo jumped in surprise, "Cat Noir?"

"Yes, you said you have something for me?" The hero explained wondering why Hugo was here at all and what was going on. 

Nathalie moved out of the way to show the teenager the vials on the counter, "Miraculous potions. Fresh made." She patted a book in her lap. I made not be able to read the Miraculous book but it seems my grandson can."

"Wh...What?" Cat Noir asked concerned as she looked at the book trying to read but came up blank, “ I can’t read this.”

Nathalie sadly nodded, “Hugo knows how.” 

Cat Noir slowly looks over to her brother, “Hugo?”

The blond boy looked uncomfortable, “Um, Mom had all these old books with notes on how to read this stuff. I used to study it. You know, to feel closer to her and my dad.”

The hero blinked, “Oh.” 

Nathalie rolled up to her and slides two green looking candy things into her hand, “Look, The book and the miracle box go to the guardian of the Miraculous. But, thats something to consider later. For now? These are two Aqua potions. Go save the day." 

…..

Rowdy wiped the blood from his lip and glared at his surprise attacker to see it is Rena Rogue, "Rena? You left Ladybug to fight the akuma alone."

A smirk appeared on her face as there was a low loud sploosh was heard as the whale akuma got knocked into followed by a wave of ladybugs.

"How?!"

Suddenly Ladybug and Cat Noir landed in Aqua from, them in scaly looking suits with fins.

"Oh. Stay!" 

With a use of his power he froze them and ran away while he still could.

….

Sophie sat with Tikki in her bed thinking about everything that happened today. 

Tikki floated and pointed to the candies they had received, "well this is different. Last time Marinette had them in cookies. Interesting new guardian."

Sophie wasn't thinking too hard about this, she trusted Cat Noir and if Cat Noir trusted this person she would. 

No, Sophie was playing with her yang necklace thinking back to when the fight was over and how she had seen Iris had found a soaking wet Emma and how they had shared a relieved kiss and whispered English words to each other. 

Words Sophie couldn’t understand.

Iris was more concerned than Louis had been when they had been reunited. 

The blonde sighed as she grabbed her phone.

“Sophie?” Tikki asked wondering what she was doing and floated up to see what she was doing. 

In Sophie’s search bar was ‘How to learn English.’

…..

Emma ruffled her wet hair. She was so getting tired of jumping into water. Yeah, she was a good swimmer but she was getting tired of walking home wet.

The girl sat on her bed with a sigh. The ache in her chest and head were getting worse. The more she thought about her little brother taking over as the Miraculous Guardian the more it hurt.

The girl took off her glasses placing them on the night table and grabbed her medicine taking one of each pill. Looks like the trick Tikki and Plagg pulled had fully worn off.

Emma glanced to her kwami to see that Plagg was glaring at the potion candies ending a large lump of camembert. 

“I hate transforming,” he muttered for the 22nd time. 

“Hey, Plagg?” the oldest Agreste asked, “Is there anyway I can be the guardian instead?” 

The cat hummed as he sat on Alice, who at this point didn’t react to him, “I don’t think so kit. The guardian is suppose to be able to read and figure out the potions, which Hugo is a natural at. Also they need to have a very special chi so they can use any miraculous. Hugo’s chi is that none threatening. Your mom was an expectation, she could use a lot of miraculous but never could use them to their fullest.”

Emma rubbed her eyes enough, “We have a guardian then….I don’t know what to do….I told the others but….Hugo’s 10, Plagg.”

“Almost 11,” Plagg tried to help as he moved to Emma’s shoulder, “Plus, unlike other guardians he has an awesome older sister to help him out.” 

The teenager couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Besides right now all he is doing is making potions with your grandma,” Plagg added shrugging, “Nothing too big. We’ll worrying more if we ever find the Miracle Box.”

“You’re right,” Emma agreed as she glanced at her phone and started fiddling with her yin necklace as she replied to all her text messages, “Why am I so popular?”

“I hear it’s to do with your arms.”

“Not you too, Plagg.”

"I'm mean I hear things, Em."

"Only Iris. Only Iris likes my arms."

"You say this."

…..

Meanwhile up stairs in his room, Hugo Agreste was glancing around the Miraculous book. Learning he was helping Cat Noir and the other heroes with his reading of the book had gotten him so excited and he was now looking at all the drawings and recipes. 

He had to keep his helping a secret but he could do that, I mean it was almost like he was a hero too. Apparently according to his grandmother, his parents had a similar role when they were younger.

The blonde boy paused as he stared at a picture that caught his attention, “Wow.”

It was of the cat hero, on fire with burned marks and what looked like lava in the costume. He read the title of the form in awe, “Burning Form.”

* * *

"Welcome to Tikki Facts," Plagg greeted, "Where we reveal a fact or relating to the episode."

Tikki nodded, "So Emma likes Star Wars?"

"Emma loves 3 main things in media she consumes: fantasy, sci-fi, and lesbians. Star Wars has all 3," Plagg explained. 

Tikkk raised her eyebrow, "There's lesbians in Star Wars?"

"Look you can ask Emma if you want. I'm not hearing her argument again over Ahsoka being a lesbian or her shipping of Ahsoka and Barris," he whined and looked at Tikki, "So what does Sophie like?"

"Paranormal romances and urban fantasy stuff," She shrugged, "oh and superheroes."

Plagg chuckled, "Of course she likes superheroes."

Tikki waves to the reader, "see you next chapter. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the late up date. Work and life are kicking my ass.  
But, anyway I'm mad. Hamilton came out and made me want to make a musical episode but I'm not budging from my outline. If I make a musical thing it will be a special thing. (Honestly, I just want to have Emma sing helpless to Sophie and have Louis sing you want my sister) Also, I'm scratching my head trying come up with powers for the pink and orange potions so if you have any ideas I would appreciate it.  
Next time Episode 13:Icing Over- Louis is learning that Sophie and Emma were much closer than he thought as Iris starts to question why Emma always seems to disappear on her. While Emma and Sophie have to play damage control and stop the latest tacky villain on the week.


	39. Last December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds out more than he wanted, Sophie might be jealous but doesn't realize it, and Iris is having second thoughts

**Episode 13: Icing Over**

Louis has always kinda just followed the flow. He had a title and he did what that title meant. 

He was the son of Adrien Agreste, which means he was really handsome. He was the son of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, which means he had an amazing eye for detail. He was the grandson of Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, which means he was always ready to help out in the bakery. He was the older brother of Hugo Agreste, which means he always took him to soccer practice. He was the best friend of Tsubasa Yoshino, which meant fencing at least twice a week and coffee at that one book store. 

But, he was also the boyfriend of Sophie Lèon and lately he wasn’t too sure what that meant. He asked Sophie originally because he felt a spark and wanted to explore and in the beginning he was really into the relationship and was something he wanted and he thought Sophie did too but lately?

Well, he let himself get pulled away with his busy life with his photography and fencing. Louis had let it happen for he let himself get pulled away for a minute and when he came back? Sophie had filled the space he left with his sister.

Louis didn’t hate Emma, at least he didn’t think so. Things were getting better between them and he didn’t want to make the relationship with him and Emma bad again. Plus, he and Sophie were spending time together again granted less than normal since Sophie and Emma were friends and hanging out. Though, since Tsubasa had talked him out of it he had gotten over his ridiculous jealous.

At least still Arthur had talked to him. 

Louis didn’t like anyone in his father’s family much, Arthur Graham de Vanily was one of the worst though. But when he came to him during fencing all he had thought he figured out seemed to fall apart.

…..

Tsubasa was pushed out of the way by Louis as he left the room, “Louis?”

Louis didn’t stop and continued to leave in an angry rush.

The asian boy narrowed his eyes at the boy he knew who was the cause, “Arthur! What did you do?!”

The blonde boy had a shit eating grin and simply showed Tsubasa his phone with a picture on it. 

Tsubasa’s face twisted in anger, “You're a bastard. Why would you do that?”

Arthur laughed, “You know. Sometimes we just want to watch a show.”

….

Sophie was a little annoyed that Iris was here. It wasn’t that she hated Iris Bellamy. It was just she was here during her Emma time.

Iris and Emma had officially been dating for roughly a month. Since then Sophie’s hangout time with Emma had been basically cut in half. Sophie recognized that she was being silly about this but at the same time she had come over to watch some old american show, Xena something, with Emma and was surprised when entering the room to find Emma sitting on her bed with Iris right next to her. 

Sophie scoffed internally at this. The story was that Iris had come to surprise Emma but honestly the blonde didn’t care as it just meant that she had to now sit in the chair by Emma’s desk rather than sit propped up on Emma’s bed while watching the tv. 

Which is how Iris and Emma were right now, Sophie was leaning on her elbow, watching the rather old show, Emma did have an old collection of tv shows and cartoons from the 90’s, 2000’s, and 2010’s, and wondering if the Greeks really dressed like that when she heard an annoyed groan from Iris. 

Sophie glanced and giggled as she saw Emma had fallen asleep on Iris’s shoulder.

Iris sighed, “I hate when she falls asleep like that.” 

The blonde made a face at that as she disagreed, Emma was adorable when she was asleep and honestly it was cute in Sophie’s opinion for her to be able to fall asleep almost like a cat anywhere. It honestly was nice napping with Emma in her opinion. Sophie had fallen asleep around Emma or Emma around Sophie a lot. It was one of the best feelings. Safe, warm, and comfortable. 

Sophie shook her head and looked back at the tv and asked Iris trying to be friendly, “So like Xena and Gabrielle are a thing right?”

Iris made a face and looked at the screen as well, “It’s hard to say. I mean, at the very least Xena is bisexual and has a crush right?”

“I mean…” the sixteen year old trailed off as Alice the cat dived into the room and hide behind Emma’s bed as Louis of all people busted into Emma’s room.

An accusing look was in his blue eyes as he yelled at Emma, accusation in his voice, “YOU KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND?!”

Sophie’s face fell into shock, Iris’s eyes went wide, two untraceable gasps were heard, and a groggy Emma blinked awake at the noise, “Wha?”

“You kissed Sophie!” the younger Agreste accused again. 

Sophie gaped as Iris’s eyes went wider.

Still groggy Emma sat up rubbing her eyes, “That was like in December…”

“Emma!” Sophie cried shocked. 

As Iris went, “Huh.”

The older Agreste seemed to wake up fully and realized what she said, “Shit! Wait, how did you hear about that?!”

Louis pulled his phone out angrily and shoved a picture of Emma and Sophie sharing a kiss on dark steps at night. 

Emma jumped as did Sophie to stare at it.

“It was a mistletoe kiss,” Sophie tried explain as Emma stared in shock at the picture.

“Mistletoe?” Louis replied unsure at the explanation though he seemed to be calming down as Emma pointed out the plant in the photo.

“Who even gave you this?” Emma asked concerned, “And I promise it was just a mistletoe kiss. Didn’t mean anything.” 

Emma saying that hurt Sophie’s chest a little for some reason.

“Arthur.”

That had Sophie looking at Louis like he’s an idiot, “You know Arthur is just trying to break us up! Louis, come on let's talk about this outside.” 

Looking a little guilty Louis got pushed out of the room by Sophie.

….

“Plagg! So, much is going wrong!”

“Sugarcube, chill. I’m sure they got this.”

….

Iris looked at Emma as she turned around guilty.

“Iris…”

“Em, that was before you and I started dating,” Iris cut off, “It means nothing to me. As long as it isn’t happening now.”

Emma sighed, “I’m no cheater. Promise.”

The redhead gave her a soft look and Emma smiled. 

The black haired girl leaned down cupping her face and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Iris smiled into the kiss and leaned back to look at her but blinked as she thought she saw a blank blur out of the corner of her eye. 

“Iris?” Emma asked confused.

“Nothing,” the girl muttered as she placed a hand on her neck to pull her down again for another kiss, and she tried to ignore the necklace around her neck that matched Sophie’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Honestly, Sophie is in pure denial. Hopefully, I'll have chapter 40 out soon. Honestly I'm proud of the story. This is the longest thing I've every written and I've been writing fanfiction since 2009 (my older stuff is on fanfiction. net).  
Next chapter: Iris starts noticing odd things about Emma, Sophie tries to have simple ice skating date, and oh yeah, an upset ice skater tries to destroy the rink


	40. You don't get to say that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we spy on lesbians and Louis crosses a line

Bridgette smirked widely as she saw their next akuma villian and looked at Wukong, "How do you feel about an ice power up?"

….

Emma had a therapist in New York by the name of Dr. Chadwick Smitherman, she had always called him Dr. Chad. He had been a wonderful therapist and friend. 

One of his most useful tricks he ever taught was the breathing trick. Whenever she got worked up he would look at her and say “remember your breathing”, “concerate of your breathing”, or “Emma, your breathing.” Focusing on her breathing was always what she did now when she had a panic attack or when her anxiety acted up. It helped calm her down.  
Which is why she was doing it now as she laced up her ice skates and glanced across at where Louis was with Sophie on the ice trying to skate.

“We can still leave,” Iris offered as she stood fully laced up and looking down at her girlfriend, “we can go watch Star Wars.”

“Nay,” Emma replied and stood up as well. 

She smiled teasingly at Iris, “I told you, you're not getting me to watch episode 7, 8, or 9 again.”

The red head smiled back and bumped her shoulder, “Come on. They're not that back.” 

“You read some of the Star Wars EU books and we’ll talk. Darth Caedus is way better than Kylo Ren,” Emma replied back as they walked to the rink, "Besides if leave now Louis will think I'm guilty of something."

"Still did you know they were coming?” Iris honestly asked they stepped carefully onto the ice hand and hand. 

Emma sighed and started skirting around, “No, Sophie didn’t mention it at all when we texted and Louis has gone back to not talking to me again. He understands it was a mistletoe kiss but he doesn't like it still."

Iris hummed a response to that as looked at Emma twirled around her. She paused and looked pasted Emma and muttered, “I’ll be back.”

Emma nodded confused as her girlfriend skated off, and glanced over to her brother as Sophie left him on the ice. 

Taking a deep breath she skated over to him.

….

Tsubasa Yoshino sat there sipping his hot chocolate next to him was Zacharie Couffaine eating some candy, and next to him was Nina Lahiffe sitting with her cell phone pulled out looking like she was filming something. 

Tsubasa raised his eyebrow as Iris walked over to them, "Hello, Bellamy."

Zacharie smiled brightly at her and offered her some candy, “Candy, Iris?”

Iris paid them both no mind and looked at Nina, “What are you doing? Are you meddling again? Are you stalking me and Emma?"

The future report made a face and said, "Not everything is about you and Emma. I'm actually doing a job for my mom."

With that Iris raised her eyebrow and followed Nina gaze to who she was filming. 

Chloé and Kagami holding hands. 

….

Sophie looked confused at her mother and Ms. Kagmai Tsurugi.

She muttered to Louis she would return and skated over to where Kagami and Chloé sat on a bench sipping hot chocolate together, hands locked. 

"Mom?" 

Chloé jumped away from Kagami and sputtered, "Sophie?! What are you doing here?! You hate ice skating." 

She motioned behind her to where Louis was trying to stand on the ice, "Louis is learning to skate. I'm on a date. What about you?"

There was a pause and Sophie saw Kagmai lean over and give her mother's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm actually on a date too," Chloé explained smiling at Kagami.

There was silence.

"Oh."

Then there was a scream. 

Everyone turned to see an angry Louis punch Emma in the face.

….

Louis pushed Emma away as soon as he helped her up? "I didn't need your help."

That stung Emma a lot but she simply stepped away as Louis tried to stand, "You sure?"

"All I want from you is for you to stop stealing from me," the boy told his sister angrily.

"Huh?" The girl responded confused.

"Oh come on, Emma!" Louis responded shaking on his skates, "Trying to steal Sophie is just your latest attempt at taking away everything that's mine. You took my role as favorite of our grandparents, you stole my chance at having my own room, you stole Hugo's favorite sibiking role, you seemed to have taken all of my friends!"

Emma looked shocked at Louis's accusations. She felt the guilt and anxiety start welling her in chance and she got ready to apologize and explain away what Louis thinks was happening.

"But most of all you stole away my chance to have a sister,” Louis accused, “and I don’t mean you.”

That ended the guilt and anxiety immediately as Emma’s green eyes narrowed, “What…”

“You heard me. You’re the reason Emilie’s not here,” The angry boy explained as he balled up his fists and glared with his blue eyes at his sister, “You think I don’t remember? I do. We all we crying after it happened. Grandmere and Grandpere were crying about Mom, Gabriel and Nathalie over Dad, Hugo was crying because he didn’t understand were our parents were, and me? I was crying for all three.” He paused and took a breathe, “But you? You were crying because you let Emilie die. You cried over and over that you were sorry. That you got Emilie killed. That you let go of her hand. You got my sister killed.”

Emma was not an angry person. She felt guilt, anxiety, sadness, alot of things before anger. But Louis had made it happen anyway. 

The girl shoved her finger at her brother and told him in a deadly calm voice, “You don’t get to say that, I’m guilty enough about it, that my hands couldn’t hold onto Emilie’s arm. But you know what, Louis. You don’t get to compare your grief to mine, not about Emilie. To our parents, sure. But not to Emilie. You may have lost your sister, both your sister in a way, but I lost my twin. I lost the person that I’ve always been with and haunts me everytime I look in a mirror.” 

Louis’s and Emma’s face both started turning red with rage. 

“So, yeah. Louis maybe you should double Check your priorities,” Emma finished still glaring at him, “Maybe that’s why your girlfriend would rather spend her time with me.”

Emma regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. Even more so when Louis’s fist connected with her mouth and blood filled her mouth. 

Emma didn’t fall over luckily which was good since Louis was already swinging his right arm again, acting on instinct the black cat hero caught it with her left arm. Then Louis swung his left arm but quick Emma caught it with her right arm then still acting on instincts the girl head butted her brother sending him to the ice. 

“Shit,” Emma muttered rubbed her forehead as she looked at Louis as he struggled to stand but as he did Kagami Tsurugi and Chloé Bourgeois were there to hold him in place immediately scolded him asking him what he was thinking. 

“Emma!” 

The Agreste girl was surprised as Iris, Sophie, and Zacharie were on the ice in seconds checking on here. She soon found Sophie fussing over her forehead checking for a bruise and Iris holding a napkin to her bleeding lip. Zacharies leaned over to pick up a cheese stick that flew out of her pocket to the ice as he made a face at her.

Emma saw that Tsubasa and Nina were beside Chloé and Kagmai checking on Louis and trying to calm him down.

Too much was happening. Too much. 

That’s when the ice cracked and the theme to Yuri on Ice started playing loudly. 

Never before had Emma been so glad for an akuma attack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 40! Only....60 more to go...  
If you care I have a tumblr, alextsukinowriting, that has my memes but also some picrews with that OCs rough designs. I'm about to go back and add a joke extra called Tikki Facts at the end of each "episode". I think it will be fun and I need to add a little more Tikki and Plagg in honestly.  
Anyway Next chapter- Wukong is causing trouble, Mayuri is here to chew the scenery, and Chloe and Sophie talk


	41. Ice Ice Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is saved but there is some lingering issues

Emma's first reaction to seeing her brother to push Iris and Sophie towards Zacharie, "Sophie, Iris, move!"

The girls were grabbed by Zacharie and pulled away out of the way as Emma was hit full blast by the ice blast from her brother's ice akuma self. 

Emma was launched clear out of the rink and landed with a thud as her head hit the wall.

….

"Emma!" 

Iris called as Zacharie dragged her away from the ice rink and the akumaizted Louis.

Zacharie doubled checked and saw the former heroes, Chloé and Kagami, helping Nina, Tsubasa, and several others off the ice.

He looked relieved as he pulled Iris along, "Come on!" 

As he pulled Iris off the rink and towards to door, " Sophie you to-” He trailed off as he realized Sophie was long gone. 

….

The villian looked away from the girl on the ground, Mayuri sat in the rafters of the building, she laughed a little as she saw an angry Ladybug skate onto the ice in her ice form and threaten the ice akuma and the ice empowered Wukong. She opened her fan getting to strike at Ladybug but was startled as a bright white light opened an Bunnyx came out and pointed her umbrella at her.

“Do not do that Mayuri!” Bunnyx warned.

Bunnyx? Mayuri thought as she stared at the hero, she almost never showed but unless it was a big battle or involved time travel shenanigans. 

“Let me explain, little one,” The time hero continued narrowing her eyes, “If you get involved in this fight, if you injure Ladybug or Cat Noir today you'll regret. You'll end up in a no win timeline. Everyone will lose. Cut your losses and leave now."

They stared at each other for a minute before Mayuri closed her fan and looked at Bunnyx, "Why do you care so much?"

The rabbit heroine walked back into her portal, "You'll see."

….

"Em! Em! Em!" 

Green eyes opened and she groaned and tried to sit up but noticed her leg covered in ice, "Shit. Plagg?"

He floated up into her view, "Kid?! You okay?!"

Emma leaned over to pick up her fallen glasses and put them on wincing. The teen put her hand to where her head hurt and pulled it back to see blood, "Shit."

A screech was heard and a shatter followed by a scream that Emma recognized, "Ladybug!"

Emma glared at the ice on her foot and then a Plagg, "We have to help her!"

Plagg nodded as Emma pulled out her candy container from her jacket, she opened it and selected the red one. The kwami made an annoyed sound and ate it.

A flame mohawk appeared on his head as he called, "Burning Plagg!"

….

Ladybug skated around her akumaizted boyfriend dodging Wukong as she did. 

"LADYBUG DUCK!"

She recognized the voice and smiled then ducked. 

The akumatized Louis, who honestly looked just liked an iced over him, looked shocked as Burning Cat Noir dropped from the ceiling launching a flaming punch in his face. 

Ladybug smiled as she grabbed Cat Noir's hand and twirled, launching the flaming cat hero into Wukong.

Ladybug looked at the Ice Louis and muttered, "geez, Louis." 

She summoned her lucky charm and blinked as it was a bungy cord then glanced at the akuma then the rafters then the battling Icy Wukong and Fiery Cat Noir, "Huh? An easy one today. Cat! Up!"

Ladybug wrapped and ended of the bungy cord around Ice Louis's foot and tossed the other end to Cat Noir. 

Cat glanced at it and then nodded as she quickly moved to unarming the amok powered weapon and sending it to Ladybug then wrapped the foot of Wukong and using her flame empowered feet launched into the air jumping over a rafter and leaving them hanging.

Ladybug cheered in victory.

….

Iris was relieved when she saw that Ladybug and Cat Noir had stopped the villains and sighed as she pulled Zacharie along with her to check on Emma, or where Emma had landed at least but as she got over then she found Emma wasn’t there at all.

“Huh?” Zach questioned as he looked around calling Emma’s name.

The red head kneeled down and noticed a puddle of water on the ground and her eyes went up and glanced at the rink where a fiery Cat Noir stood.

….

Cat Noir looked at the angry akuma, that was just repeating ‘ice ice baby’ over and over, “Man, he sounds like a 90’s sailor moon monster.”

Ladybug laughed, surprising Cat Noir. The luck hero collected the amok and broke the skate and gathered the akuma as well, “So, you_ are _ funny.”

The statement startled the black cat hero, everyone knew she was funny. She was always making her friends laugh, when she wasn’t in a depression, intentional or not. But Cat realized that was Emma, she guess she never had really been like that around Ladybug.

“Maybe,” Cat Noir decided to tease as she walked around to the struggling Wukong. 

“Oh, so hot and funny?” Ladybug replied and she likely knocked out the ice akuma so they could focused on Wukong. 

Cat blushed a little and Wukong gagged, “Gross, just let me go already so I don’t have to see the flirting.”  
That caused Cat Noir and Ladybug to share a look before Cat leaned over and yanked his Miraculous off his head, “ Hell no. And I’ve had enough of you!” 

With the circlet in Cat Noir’s hand, Wukong disappeared leaving only an angry looking chinese teenager in his place. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir shared another look as then looked at the miraculous in the older girl’s hand.

“Oh, my god. We got one back!” Ladybug jumped up and down, “Just think! We give it back to Mr. Kim and we can get more and-”

“Woah! I’m not giving it to it’s former owner!" The other hero explained.

Ladybug looked shocked, she shook her head, "But it's Mr. Kim's…."

"No, it's whoever the Guardian says it is," Cat argued, "Plus it would just get stolen again. I'm not taking that risk."

A scowl appeared on the blonde hero's face, "had it over!" 

All of a sudden they were struggling with the miraculous between them, it ended when Ladybug hit Cat Noir in the face and apologized as she realized what she did.

Cat Noir cursed and quickly left taking the Miraculous with her after that.

….

Later, Iris was holding an ice back to Emma's head. They were on the couch in th Dupain-Cheng's living room. Emma's head was Iris's lap. 

Eventually Emma had come up with a weak excuse that Iris no longer bought, with a bleeding head. Sophie was here too, with also a weak excuse, waiting to check on Louis as he was being talked to by his grandparents, Kagami, and Chloé about going to therapy, Louis tried to argue Emma needed therapy, which shot back she never stopped going to therapy.

Iris glanced at Sophie as she talked softly with Emma about her head. The girl in her lap laughed it off and tried to change the subject about whether she was safe during the fight. 

Iris Bellamy didn't hate Sophie Lèon. She didn't try to anyway, she was kind and good natured, even if spoiled some times and opinionated. But Iris did heavily disliked her. For a reason no one could control.

Because a lot of the time, when Emma and Sophie were together they seemed to ignore the world around them. The way they both played with their necklaces, Emma not flinching away from Sophie's surprise touches, or the fact that were ignoring her right now.

The worst part? She knows neither is doing it on purpose. She should let it go.

But all Iris could thinking about while holding the cold pack to Emma's face is Emma called Sophie name first when pushing them to safety earlier.

….

Chloé looked awkwardly later that night at the table talking to Sophie, "So, me and Kagami are quite seriously. We started getting closer at the stolen miraculous support group…"

"Mom, it's fine. Kagami's great," Sophie tiredly replied.

"Oh, thank god," Chloé sighed, "I was so worried."

Tikki laughed quietly in Sophie's pocket.

….

Emma looked at the red and purple on her forehead hissed. She sent the photo to the curious Jake and Rachel then looked at Plagg who was glaring at the monkey miraculous.

"I thought Miraculous Ladybug healed all the damages done?" Emma asked annoyed.

"It works on what Ladybug wants fixed and you pissed her off," Plagg replied as he tapped the circlet, "Xuppu! Come out your safe."

A bright light filled the room and a monkey looking kwami appear looking overjoyed, "Plagg!"

They hugged as Emma made a face, "My budget can't handle two of them…"

* * *

Xuppu smiled "Welcome to Tikki Facts!"

Xuppu and Tikki hugged as Plagg made a face.

"So, let's talk about miraculous potions!" Plagg said, "The potions were created slowly over time."

"Currently we have 7," Xuppu added, "Green, Blue, Red, Yellow, Purple, Pink, and Orange. I forget the names."

"But, anyone can create a new potion if they figure it," Tikki finished. 

"So do you time Ladybug and Cat Noir are going to make up soon?" Xuppu asked concerned. 

Tikki and Plagg stared into the distance, "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 kwami down, 11 to go. Relationship maxed out. I love.  
Anyway, any idea what the pink potion should do? Thats the only one i have no idea for, i have plans for the others, added to that I have gone back to include the Tikki Facts addition to older chapter FYI.  
Also like I've mentioned before I do have the story planned our over all for about a 100 chapters/ 32 Episodes + Episode 0. But, I've more or less kicked around 3 other stories I might add to this “universe” if you will. I’m basically planning an multiverse if you will that include: 1) Sophie, Zacharie, and Nina end up in a musical, 2) An AU of my original story that has Emma and Emilie not having been in the car crash and ending up in a terrible future they have to fix via time travel, and 3) Mayuri and Luna Moth messes up big time when she creates a Cat Blanc and Anti-Bug and has to team up with some heroes to fix it.  
Just some ideas.  
But next time Episode 14: Just Be Friends- Everyone seems to have a lot to think about but those thoughts are pushed away as they get trapped in a building. With Emma and Hugo trapped, Ladybug and some of the other heroes need to save the day quick before it’s too late.


	42. You look Familiar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie realizes she probably hates her stepsiblings and Hugo might be a future thief

**Episode 14: Just Be Friends **

Jiang Li-Chaput was the name of the boy that had been using the Monkey Miraculous. It had been on the news. Kim saw it and was surprised. The boy had apparently run away from his adopted parents and had gotten draw into the Miraculous Thieves.

Kim stared at the tv as the news as it continued to tell him that Li-Chaput was still still in custody, about 4 days after his arrest and was not telling the police anything about the Thieves. Kim sighed and picked up the remote to turn it off and then got up to get ready for bed. He needed to be up to work with the swim team in the morning. 

Well, that was the plan tell he heard a tap tap on his sliding glass door. Kim looked at the door and blinked at Cat Noir hood pulled up over her head. 

Kim dumbly waved and Cat Noir waved back, Kim walked over and let the hero in. She shook herself as she entered, which made since it was raining. 

“Hey, Mr. Chiến Lê,” She greeted awkwardly.

“Hello, Cat Noir,” Kim replied, looking over the girl and noted her similar features to the last Cat Noir and Ladybug. 

She had messy hair but black. She was pretty slender and tall. Her eyes looked like Cat’s but who knew if they were really green or not. He wondered if the rest of the stolen miraculous support groups was right and that the Cat Noir was their daughter, it was a crazy theory but honestly? Looking at the girl now as she removed the hood and the living room light hit her black hair giving it a blue look, Kim could believe she might be the daughter of Cat Noir and Ladybug.

“You know Ladybug revisited three days ago,” Kim mentioned smiling.

Cat Noir looked at him surprised and then groaned, “In my defense I’ve been busy.”

Kim laughed and told her, “Anyway, she told me you're not giving me the miraculous back.”

A beat silence passed between them before Kim continued, "I understand. It could get stolen again."

Cat Noir relaxed at that and the man understood, she had come for some kind of reassurance, since Ladybug and the others heroes hadn't been on board with her decision. 

"Just come by one day with Xuppu so I can give him a proper goodbye."

"I can do that."

….

Sophie regretted this day she really did. Her father had called and told her that she needed to buy her stepmom a birthday gift. Sophie knew very little of Lila Rossi, so 2 of her stepsibilings, Henri and Aim é e, were with her helping her pick something out.

They were in an antiques store looking at some jewelry.

Sophie has found she still didn't like Aim é e at all. She hadn't stop talking the whole time and became rather stuck up as the day went on. Henri has been quiet all day only grunting yes or no at everything. 

Needless to say Sophie was actively trying to get something and leave. The girl was glancing at a box that looked like a ladybug shell when she heard an disgusted voice from Aim é e, "Like ew. Henri look."

"Gross," came the reply..

The blonde looked up and followed their gaze and her heart dropped. It was Emma with her arm around Iris as they were talking to Hugo.

"Dykes," Henri muttered like a curse.

Sophie turned to give the two a piece of her mind about what they were saying but Hugo tackled her in a hug with a screech of greeting.

….

"Is this a photo of us?"

Emma turned her attention to Hugo and blinked surprised at the fact he was holding her cellphone and had a picture on the screen that was on a 5 year old Emma and Emilie, along with 4 year old Louis all standing around their parents and newborn Hugo.

She took the phone from him and stared for a moment. Iris leaned over to look and Emma immediately closed it and gave him a look, missing Iris upset look, “How did you even get my phone?” 

“I got it out of your bag,” Hugo explained simply, “I wanted to send a picture to Louis. Your password is your birthday.”

Emma muttered softly to herself and changed her password quickly not even thinking of it before looking at her brother’s questioning blue eyes and Iris nudged her to get her to respond, “Yes. It was when we got to the hospital to see you the first time.” 

Hugo looked thoughtful at that but he saw something behind the couple and ran passed, “Sophie!”

The couple followed him and saw that indeed Sophie was standing with 2 people they didn't know.

Emma smiled at Sophie and waved as Iris did as well, "Hey, Soph."

Sophie smiled back and motioned to the people next to her, “This is my stepsister and stepbrother, Aim é e and Henri.”

Emma smiled at them, but Henri just glared while Aim é e gave her a look. 

It was rather unnerving and Emma leaned more into Iris as Aim é e study her, “Hi, I’m Emma. This is my brother Hugo and girlfriend Iris.” 

Henri seemed to look annoyed at them, but Aim é e leaned over and took off Emma’s glasses.

"Hey!"

"You look familiar," Aim é e noted looking very closely at her, "Have we meet before?"

Iris took Emma glasses back angrily and Emma looked scared as she leaned back hoping she didn't recognize her as Cat Noir.

Hugo interpreted them as he pointed to something behind Iris, "Hey, Em can I have this?"

The girl looked over at her brother confused and blinked in surprise and her jaw dropped as it was something she and Plagg had been looking for. 

The Miracle Box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally brought that plot point back. Good for me.   
The episode name is a reference to the Luka Megurine song, and you should defiantly listen to it. Also I'm starting to regret using names with accented letters. My computer hates them.  
Next chapter: Emma and Hugo end up in a situation and Iris realizes something about Sophie.


	43. This can't be fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Hugo have a tense time

Aimée looked at Henri as they walked away taking the gift Sophie for their mother with them, “I’m telling you, Henri. That Emma looked very familiar.”

Henri just hummed and listened to Aimée’s ramblings, “I really don’t care about those dykes. So let it go.”

….

Iris and Sophie sat on a bench outside the building waiting on Emma and Hugo. It had gotten crowded after Sophie had bought some random jewelry and sent Henri and Aimée away. 

They sat awkwardly next to each other, Iris and Sophie were not really friends. Iris did not share many friends that Emma and Sophie did and Iris was in the grade ahead of Sophie so they didn't share any classes.

They honestly would have stayed that way in silence, if the villian Shepherd had been knocked into the building by the Fang and Rena Rogue, causing it to start to fall.

"Emma!" Sophie cried in shock.

Iris looked at her, while she was worried about Emma she was more concerned with the look on Sophie's face. 

…..

Emma stared at the glass in her arm. There was so much blood. She heard a voice, a crying voice, a voice begging to look at him. 

She looked over and saw Hugo, covered in dust and tears. Her little brother looking at her scared. Emma blinked and shook her head and tried to focus on him, “Hey, calm down. We’re good.” 

If only Emma could believe that too. But her eyes keep going to the blood and glass in her arm. Well, till she felt a jolt and a dizzy sensation filled her body for a second. 

Then she felt the pain in her arm and hissed, "_ Fuck." _

"Language," Plagg chided as he and Xuppu floated into sight. 

"Flying monkey plushie?" Hugo asked confused looking at Xuppu.

"I'm not a plushie!" Xuppu groaned, " Im Xuppu! I'm a kwami!"

"Kwami?" Hugo asked confused as he looked at Plagg as he was helping Emma.

"You should leave it in," Plagg said as Emma gritted her teeth and studied the glass, "I can't climb or jump down like this. Also who said either one of you could come out."

Plagg rolled his eyes. It wasn't his fault the building started coming down. It should have been simple. Buy the box and leave. But no, now Emma, Hugo, Xuppu, and him were stuck in this room.

Emma cursed and yanked out the glass. 

"Emma!" The boy cried worriedly as Xuppu sat on his shoulder and tried to calm him down.

The girl dropped glass and inspected the gash, she wasn't a big medical nut but she knew a bit from helping Jake in middle school when he was bullied.

It didn't look like anything too important was damaged and there was no glass remaining inside. Unfortunately it looked like she needed stitches though. 

Emma groaned at the pain and glanced around and saw that only her and Hugo had ended up in this section of the collapsed building. She looked at the broken window. That was her best way out it looked like and they were on the 2nd story so not bad of a drop.

But with her injured arm could she keep her hold on Hugo? 

The older agreste girl sighed and pulled off her backpack and opened it checking to make sure the Miracle Box looked okay before pulling out the monkey miraculous and sighing. 

Hugo was confused as Emma pulled of his beanie and shoved a weird crown on his head then covered it back up with his beanie, “Emma?”

“Xuppu is going to be with you as we leave,” his older sister explained, “If anything goes wrong, he’ll turn you into a superhero.” she then put her backpack on him, “Also you need to protect the miracle box….Since your the guardian.”

Hugo’s blue eyes meet Emma’s green, “Are you….are you Cat Noir?” 

Emma smiled at softly him.

……

Ladybug punched Rena in the face, “You idiots! I can’t fix this!”

Fang gasped at Ladybug’s aggression. Ladybug had always been respectful of the older heroes. 

Rena looked in shock at the hero, “You let Shepard get away!”  
“I don’t care about that look at the damage you caused fighting him!” The luck hero complained, “Look at all the citizens in danger!”

Fang looked confused, “But you can fix it can’t you?”

“No! I do miraculous ladybug with the energy created by de-evilizing an amok or amuka!” Ladybug explained angrily, “all this damage?! Stays! All the people hurt?! Still hurt!”

Fang and Rena stared in shock, what had they done?

….

Iris relaxed a little as she saw Cat Noir land in front of her with Hugo in her arms.

“Hugo!” she cried as she ran up and checked the boy over. 

The red head sighed in relief as she looked at Cat Noir, “Thanks Cat Noir. Where’s Emma?”

Cat looked to the side, “Um, she’s still there. She’s hurt so I’m taking her to the hospital.”

Iris nodded and glanced at Cat Noir’s arm and the blood dripping down from it. Before she asked more about it though Cat Noir jumped away. 

Suspicious...She glanced at Hugo and looked as he protectively held Emma’s backpack.

If she was right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret life. It's been a rough time.  
I'm thinking about a halloween one shot. still debating though.  
Anyway, next chapter- "Wait, do you mean your breaking up with me?"


	44. I knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris has a talk with Emma

Bridgette looked annoyed at the screen of the tv. Shepard created a big mess. Looks like she was going to have to get more involved.

….

Emma groaned as she walked out of the bathroom rubbing her stitched up arm. 

She went into her room, thinking about getting some online gaming in Jake and Rachel.

Emma jumped though as she entered the room, to see Iris on her bed, "Iris! You scared me. What are you doing here?"

The red head glanced at her injured arm. Iris figured she was right but that really wasn't why she was here. She was here here because of that look on Sophie's face earlier today. The look that had been on Emma's face that day at the ice rink as she pushed Sophie and Iris out the way. 

"Em, do you love me?" Iris asked honestly. 

The Agreste girl stared in shock, "What? Of course I like you."

"Not like,  _ love _ , Emma," Iris emphasized narrowing her eyes. 

The girl stood there for several moments, "Not yet. But its only been a month."

"Yes," Iris took a deep breath then dropped the bomb, "But you already love Sophie."

Emma's eyes went wide as she stared at her girlfriend. She considered lying, she actually did. But, she realized she couldn't do that, "...Yes…"

Iris looked down, she knew, "Emma, your great. You really are. You've never consciously did anything to hurt me. But this you and me thing needs to stop for both our sakes."

"Wait, do you mean your breaking up with me?" Emma asked in confusion and shock, "But...I haven't done anything with Sophie! She's not my girlfriend and I'm not a cheater."

"I know and that's the sad part," Emma's ex-girlfriend explained in bitter amusement, "I can't even be mad at you. I knew you had feelings for Sophie when I asked you out, I thought when you agreed you were trying to work past your feelings, and Emma I can see you generally try. But you still look at her with joy in your eyes, you don't flinch away when she touches you, you'll slip into your own little world when talking to her. Emma, your new phone password is her birthday for crying out loud."

The superhero stared in shock, "I never...I never noticed….any of that. She's straight and she's dating my brother. Its not going to happen, Ris."

Iris smiled at the nickname, "I don't know. All I know is I don't want to be your second choice. Even if you have good intentions. You don’t mean to be malicious and that's why we'll still be friends."

Emma looked at the floor, in shame, "I never meant to use you. I honestly want to be over my feelings."

Iris got up and walked past Emma,, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, "I know. But as they say. We can't control who we love. I'll see you at school."

She left the room and Emma called out, "Me and Sophie aren't happening."

"I don't know. Who can resist a hero?" Iris winked and she headed to the front door.

….

Tikki sighed annoyed munching on a cookie and glancing at Sophie as she talked to Louis on the phone, "So, therapy is going well?"

"Well I didn't tell him to burst into flames today," Louis supplied.

That's something at least, Sophie thought as she heard Louis yell at Hugo to tell Emma to change the song.

"Huh?" Sophie questioned as the boy turned his attention back to her.

"Sorry, Emma had some song on repeat the last hour," He explained, "I think it's some break up song."

….

Alya looked sad at Nino, "I never even knew the ladybug miraculous wasn't a fix all. I've been acting like there was no consequences for these battles."

Nino sighed and gentle sat next to his wife and rubbed her arm, "Honey our Ladybug never told us that. She kept secrets, too many honestly. She never trusted us enough. That was one of her flaws. Sometimes I wonder if she trusted Cat Noir. But, we can't focus on that right now, we need to stay focus on saving the city and his people."

Alya smiled sadly at Nino, "Your right."

"I usually am."

…..

Hugo knocked on Emma's door ad glanced in to see Emma in her pajamas in her bed playing a game on her playstation.

"Hey, um, that song has been on repeat for a while," the blonde boy stated as he entered the room and closed it behind him. 

"No, its a playlist," she explained deadpanly, "it has a lot of covers and remixes of the same song."

Hugo kicked his foot as his sister just stared at the tv, Xuppu floated out his jacket and he decided to take the circlet off his head, "Here."

That caught Em's attention and seemed to snap out of her stupor. She paused her game and her music and slide to the edge of the bed and looked at the miraculous, her brother, and Xuppu.

The cat hero shook her head, "keep it. The box too. Its your job too as Guardian, as I gather miraculous we're going to put 'em in that box and your going to protect them. Xuppu is only going to transform you if you're endanger though. "

Hugo stared shocked and Xuppu cheered about having a new owner and went over to where Plagg slept in the cat bed to shake him in excitement, "really?"

Emma smiled, kinda forced looking, and nodded, "Yeah."

Hugo put the circlet on his head an3s pulled the beanie back on and got on her bed, giving her a hug.

….

Later Tom Dupain smiled as he peaked in Emma's room to see Emma and Hugo playing a game together laughing with real smiles on there faces.

* * *

Xuppu flew happily around an annoyed Plagg as Tikki laughed, "Welcome to Tikki Facts. So Miraculous Ladybug is a great power but it can only be used after purifying an akuma or amok. Plus it can only be fix damages that have happened in the last 3 days."

"very limiting. Unlike my powers," Xuppu tried to brag but was tackled by Plagg.

"Good grief," Tikki sighed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with that we end Emma and Iris's relationship. So, Hugo now owns the monkey and maybe the old Ladybug wasn't as prefect as they thought. Also the song was just be friends by Luka Megurine over and over again. I might get a halloween one shot out soon set in this universe.  
Next episode Episode 15: Last Try- Louis tries to stabilize his relationship with Sophie


	45. Last Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is at the end of his ropes with Sophie

**Episode 15: Last Try**

_ Louis Agreste took a deep breath and walked over to Sophie Leon and Nina Lahiffe, “Hey, Sophie. Can I ask you something?” _

_ “Sure?” _

_ “Will you go out with me?” _

_ Sophie looked surprised for a moment, "Um, sure?"  _

_ Louis and Sophie smiled awkwardly at each other, neither noticed the look on Nina’s face. _

Louis stared at his girlfriend in surprise at her being on the couch with his sister. They were on opposite ends of the couch with their legs tangled together as they watched some cartoon. 

“Sophie?” Louis asked sourly as he sat his backpack on the floor, “I thought you were busy today.” 

Sophie and Emma looked confused at the boy as he looked at them. Sophie blinked before answering, “ Yeah, I made plans with Emma today.”

The boy glared at his sister and girlfriend’s tangled legs. 

Emma noticed the glare and quickly removed her legs from Sophie’s and stood up, “Um, I’m going to just head to my room for something I forgot.”

The older Agreste left the room ignoring the protests from Sophie and the glares from Louis.

“What’s with that look and tone, Louis?” the blonde demanded as she stood up and looked at her boyfriend. 

“You told me you couldn’t come work on those papers at the library cause you were busy,” he explained upset, “Watching cartoons with my sister is not busy.”

“Amazingly, Lou,” the girl shot back, “Helping you with your history paper is not fun and I wasn’t cancelling my plans to watch Sailor Moon with your sister to help. My time with my friends is just as important as my time as you.”

Louis’s blue eyes seem to light up with anger at this, “I’m your boyfriend not your friend. Not to mention you’ve felt like you’ve been avoiding me.” 

Sophie rolled her eyes at Louis, “No, I’ve just been hanging out with Emma more since she broke up with Iris and has been down.”

“Yeah, hanging out with my lesbian sister that has a crush on you.”

The room went quiet as Sophie stared at Louis in shock, “You knew?”

“Everyone knows, Sophie. Hell, she kissed you, I don’t care if you said it was a mistletoe kiss, it was still a kiss.”

They both stood silently as the tv continued playing the ending of the show in the background. 

“So, where do we stand, Sophie?”

….

Emma laid on her bed trying not to listen to her brother and her friend as she pet her cat that was sitting on her stomach.

“You know,” Plagg commented as she ate some of his cheese, “I think your love life is certainly more complicated than your fathers and mothers.”

Without hesitation a pillow collided with Plagg, “Plagg, shut up!”

….

Sophie looked up at the plans she had written down with Louis tomorrow. She couldn’t help but think about why she was doing this. Why was she trying to fight for a relationship with Louis? Her heart wasn’t in it anymore. Was it ever?

The dates weren’t fun anymore, and the few times they ever had slept together were….not what she had expected. 

Sophie had more fun with Emma. She felt safety and happier with Emma...so why was she clinging to Louis? Was it because it was the easier option, the expected option? 

She sighed, “Emma.”

“You know,” Tikki commented while eating a cookie, “You never did have that talk with Emma about her crush. Maybe you should talk to her about your crush as well.” 

“TIKKI!” 

She fiddled with her necklace as she glared at the laughing kwami.

…

Iris and Zacharie sat eating french fries with a disgruntled looking Nina and a bored looking Tsubasa. 

“Why is she here?” Nina demanded glaring at the girl. 

“Friendship and what not,” Zacharie explained as Iris rolled her eyes. 

“I thought we were here to bitch about the Agreste love triangle,” Iris innocently stated as Tsubasa choked on his drink.

“Don’t joke like that,” Tsubasa complained, whipping his mouth.

“Seriously,” Nina agreed as Iris and Zach laughed. 

Zacharie tossed a fry at Nina, “Look, Nina we need to accept that all three of them are idiots.”

Nina glared as Iris added, “Like seriously. I hate these. Like I wish Emma and Sophie would get together already.”

Tsubasa glared a little at Iris, “Hey, Louis is still my friend.”

The other three glanced at Tsubasa surprised till Tsubasa sighed, “Your right….Louis keeps complaining about his and Sophie's sex lifr Or lack thereof."

Nina made a face and added, "Gross but Sophie has been saying how sleeping with Louis doesn't feel right."

Zacharie looked expectantly at Iris to add something and Iris gave him a playful, "I have nothing to add Mr. Couffaine. Me and Emma never had sex."

"Really?!"

"Huh," Nina muttered shocked "Damn, I was hoping for a wrong name or something during passion."

The teenagers continued their gossiping, not noticing the brown haired teenager listening to them from a couple tables away thinking about all the trouble she could make with the love triangle.

"So much havoc to do, so little time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. May be awhile till my next update, I'm helping my friends move over the next couple of weeks. Next chapter: Louis and Sophie go on a date that goes from bad to worst


	46. Sophie's Future Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks a lot as Jake just has the most fun

Emma groaned as she rubbed her arm. Even though it had been almost 2 weeks her left arm where her stitches had been still hurt. Making doing anything with her left arm a pain, and considering she was left handed it was the worst. 

She pushed her art project to the side and looked at her computer, considering working on her history paper, she could still type away with her right hand reasonably well. Emma decided to open her laptop and try to see where she was on her paper on French involvement in World War II, French History is arguably her worst subject, when immediately messages popped up on the screen. 

**JakeTheSnake: EMMA!!! Rachel is being mean!**

**Token_Straight: I’m not!**

Emma laughed at her friends before opening her chat to reply.

**Sophie’s Future Wife: guys plz**

Emma stared at her username and narrowed her eyes before typing angrily.

**Sophie’s Future Wife: WHO DID THIS?!**

**Token_Straight: Jake!**

**JakeTheSnake: adasffdsfasdsa**

**Sophie’s Future Wife: This isn’t funny Jake! How did you even know my password?!**

**JakeTheSnake: It’s 121320EA. All your passwords are a variation of your initials and birthday, Dude. **

**Sophie’s Future Wife: ….I hate you… **

**Sophie Future Wife: Also you know Sophie is still dating my brother right?**

**JakeTheSnake: I said ** ** _Future Wife_ ** ** for a reason. XD**

**Token_Straight: Jake, that’s awful. Especially after Iris.**

**JakeTheSnake: The girl that broke up with Emma cause she could see the goo goo eyes Emma was throwing at Sophie?**

**Token_Straight:....I will walk over to your bedroom and hit you Jake.**

**JakeTheSnake: I will cry out to Aunt Jill for help. **

**Token_Straight: My mother won’t protect you when I tell her you’re being mean to Emma.**

Emma rubbed her eyes at the nonsense playing out on her screen as Plagg laughed as well and looked over to her door as there was a knock on it.

**Sophie’s Future Wife: Change it back, Jake. I have to go. **

Emma closed the laptop as Plagg flew back into his bed then the girl walked and opened the door to see Nina and Zacharie smiling at her holding up toy lightsabers. 

The Agreste girl looked at the toys then her friends, “You have my attention.”

“We’re going to beat the shit out of each other.”

“Like good friends.” 

….

Daizzi looked at the unsure Matthias as he sat on the roof, waiting for Mayuri singal, “Matthias? You don’t look good.”

Matthias sighed and looked at the pig kwami, “I’m not. I’m….I’m not sure I’m okay with this. There are a lot of the people in the park. Bridgette is very angry lately, so is Luna Moth. What if people get hurt and the heroes don’t save them. Or what if Luna Moth does get the ladybug and cat miraculous?!”

Daizzi looked at his “owner” as he continued rambling.

“I didn’t want to be a villain,” the boy sighed, “I just wanted to get away from my abusive parents.”

“Then don’t be,” Daizzi looked at the boy, “Give the miraculous to Ladybug or Cat Noir.”

“I’ll end up in jail! Just like Wukong!” the boar villain cried.

“Then what about Rose? Give me back to Rose!” Daizzi offered, “Matthias please. At least consider it! For your sake and mine!”

The 14 year old ran a hand threw his deep brown hair and groaned.

….

Louis had never felt more disconnected to his girlfriend in his life. Sophie had been rambling on about this book Emma had lent her, American Gods, for the past 20 minutes as they walked around the park, boba tea in hand. Louis actually hated tea, which also annoyed his grandmere, but it was to make Sophie happy so he put up with it. 

The boy sipped the tea and tried to understand Sophie’s ramblings as she explained how the book was what she had used in their shared literature class, “...I’m actually glad Emma showed me the book. It’s really different from anything the teacher suggested.”

Louis sighed, “Can we not talk about Emma? Like I see my sister everyday.”

A look appeared on Sophie’s face, “Louis, you asked about what I’ve been up to. Emma is arguably my best friend and is a part of my life.” 

“Yeah, but we can talk about something else?” the asian boy requested, “Like how about my tournament I just went to with Tsubasa?” 

The boy knew that fencing was not a huge subject that Sophie liked but it was something.

“Actually, is that Tsubasa over there?” the blonde asked pointing behind him.

He turned and found it was indeed Tsubasa, he was in a more grassy part of the park. He had a glowing blue toy lightsaber and sword fighting Emma while Nina and Zacharie cheered them on.

“I didn’t even know Tsubasa was friends with Emma….” Sophie muttered as she wandered towards them.

Louis glared at his sister. How did she immediately get Sophie’s attention?! He fought for his time with her. C’mon! 

Louis ran up to Sophie to guide her away but followed her gaze and blinked as a quick arm move from Emma had her green blade against Tsubasa’s neck. 

How the hell? Tsubasa was the second best in their class.

….

Emma laughed as she lowered the toy. This had been a good choice. They were having so much fun out. 

Tsubasa laughed and poked her with his sword, “Cat like reflexing there.” 

The girl rolled her eyes at the comment as she let her gaze be drawn to the side and she noticed that apparently Sophie and Louis had come by. Great. 

Louis wanted her far away from Sophie, and she understood. She really did, but Sophie was her friend and she wanted her in her life still. 

Before she understood what was happening Louis was standing in front of her, the red bladed toy in his hand. 

“What the…'' Emma said as all their friends were looking at them worried.

“You beat Tsubasa,” her little brother explained as he pointed the toy at her, “No one best Tsubasa but maybe me. Come on, show me what you got.” 

This isn’t a weird anime! She wanted to cry as she tried to laugh it off.

“I wasn’t trying for real,” Tsubasa tried to argue for her.

“Tsubasa I’ve seen you fight. You were trying,” Louis glared at his sister, “Come on.”

Emma really didn’t want to deal with Louis’s weird machoness she was sure was for Sophie as she looked at them with concern and a little interest in her eyes. 

The girl sighed and took her glasses off and tossed them to Zach as she lite up the green toy, “ 3 hits and were done.”

….

“This is so stupid…” Nina muttered to Zacharie as he gripped the blue lightsaber looking worried. 

Sophie was staring at the now fighting siblings as they clashed their toys. 

Tsubasa sighed as he now wished he had held back a little against Emma in their play duel. He hadn’t expected she would be that good a sword fighting though. It was clear she had had some sort of sword training. 

She twirled the blade with her right hand blocking Louis’s blows that weren’t nearly as precise or clean as his strikes usually were. The asian boy was sure that had to do with Louis’s jealousy over Emma having Sophie’s attention. 

Honestly, he wasn’t sure why Sophie and Louis were even still together. At this point he imagined Louis was unwilling to let Emma get something he viewed as his. Even though her and Sophie were even that into each other anymore.

Tsubasa was so enveloped in the fight he didn’t notice the black butterfly. 

None of the kids did. 

...

_ She can’t have her! She’ll take her away! Just like Emilie! _

**So you don’t want her taken away?**

_ No! Sophie is mine!  _

**Okay, then SaberMaster. Help me and my group get the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous and I’ll make sure no one takes Sophie Leon away from you. Especially not your awful sister. **

“Yes Luna Moth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New years guys. Thank god 2020 is over. Next Chapter: SaberMaster has an edge as he holds Sophie hostage and everyone is asking where is Ladybug? Also reminder I post a Christmas special so check it out?  
Also thank you to HugeFan that gets me going with your positivity and Sameshima_Shuzumi who has the best book marked description that I got a chuckle out of reading. Thanks for sticking with me and this.


	47. Luna and Selene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Louis have to a serious talk, Louis and Emma have a serious talk, and I think Rose is kidnapping a kid

Emma stared at the blood on her hand and groaned, “My nose…” 

“Sophie!” 

Emma snapped out of her pain stupor to see Sophie in an akuma’s arm. The akuma looked like some Kylo Ren thing and was flying away on a hoverboard shaped like a spaceship with Sophie in it’s arm.

“SOPHIE!” Emma cried in shock realizing that Louis must have smack her in the nose before becoming an akuma again and stealing Sophie and he was dragging her into the sky. 

The teeanger immediately ran off without a word to her remaining friends. 

“Plagg!” She called out as he threw from her pocket.

“Your nose looks bad,” He commented as he looked at her.

Emma shook her head and pulled out a purple candy, “ We don’t have time for that! We have to save Sophie!” 

Plagg shook his head but took the purple potions and swallowed it, turning sparkly and glowing green, “Plagg Luna!”

“Plagg Luna, Claws out!”

….

Sophie was not happy at all. Who wouldn’t be? She was dragged to the sky. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, “Louis! Let me go! I won't be able to breathe! Louis!”

Sabermaster looked down at her, “You're staying with me! No one is taking you! Especially not Emma!”

“She said let go!” 

Sophie sighed in relief as from below in space form was Cat Noir. 

“Stay away you! She’s mine! Emma can’t take her away!” Sabermaster warned.

Cat Noir slammed into the Akuma, “You don’t own people! And if people leave you, maybe it’s because you drive them away!”

The blonde listened in shock, this is what turned Louis into an Akuma? The idea that Emma was taking her away?

Cat loosened Sabermaster grasp on Sophie and she grabbed onto her intending to take her away and fly to safety but instead Sabermaster grabbed Cat Noir’s leg and held her in place. Causing Sophie to fall toward the ground. 

“Sophie!” the hero cried in shock and she struggled to reach her and escape the iron grip, “Sophie! Let go! Let go, Louis! Sophie!”

….

On the ground Tsubasa, Nina, and Zacharie stared in shock at the scene, wondering where Ladybug was.

....

Sophie was reaching the ground fast and had almost reached Tikki to transform, she wasn’t becoming a pancake to keep her secret. 

Suddenly, though she was caught. She looked up shocked to see that Boarusk had caught her.

“What?” She asked, surprised as she pushed her away, “But your...”

Boarusk turned and started walking away, “I....I don’t want people to die....”

He jumped off the building and normally Sophie would chase her for answers but more so she was worried about Cat Noir and Louis. 

“Tikki!” 

Tikki flew out of her pocket, purple candy in hand, “We better hurry!” 

Sophie nodded as Tikki swallowed the candy and cried, “Selene Tikki!   
“Selene Tikki, Spots On!” 

….

Cat Noir was angry, angrier than she’s ever been. She slammed her fist into her akumatized brother’s arm, “Are you crazy?! We’re in the sky! Sophie’s going to get hurt!”

“If I can’t have her no one will!” Sabermaster flung her higher in the sky and swung his lightsaber at her.

Cat dived out of the way and yelled, “That therapy is not taking at all is it!”

Just then a yo-yo came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Sabermaster.

“Cat!” 

The cat hero looked to see the ladybug hero flying up to meet her, “I got Sophie Lèon to safety. Focus on the Akuma!”

The older sighed in relief and tried to yanked the lightsaber out of the hand of Sabermaster, who was struggling and cursing, “It won’t come out.”

“Oh, that’s what this is for?”

Cat looked over and saw spotted butter in Ladybug’s hand, “Wow…”

The heroes got the lightsaber out of the villains hand and one cataclysm and miraculous ladybug later the heroes were down on the roof looking at a distraught Louis Agreste.

“No pound it today?” Cat Noir asked, surprised at the equally distraught looking Ladybug.

“Not in the mood,” She admitted as she turned to leave the beeping of her miraculous getting more urgent, “Why? You actually wanted to participate today?”

Cat gave her a teasing smile, “You wish.” 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and flew away.

The remaining hero looked at Louis as she saw Rena Rogue and Carapace getting closer, “Maybe they have better advice cause Louis Agreste, this was pretty bad.”

….

Louis knew nothing good was going to happen when he entered his room and saw his girlfriend waiting for him standing in the middle of the room, “Sophie?”

“You almost killed me,” She said simply, “You were akumatized. I get that, but it was why you akumatized that’s what is getting to me.”

“You are afraid that Emma is going to take me away from you,” she gave him a look, “I told you. I told you over and over. Emma was my friend, nothing more. Besides the one mistletoe kiss she has never made a move. Never.”

“But-” 

“No, Louis,” the blonde continued, “You don’t trust me. Or your sister.”

“Sophie, I…” Louis trailed off not sure what to say. She wasn’t wrong.

“Louis, I don’t think this works. My heart...isn’t end in it. I honestly don’t remember if it ever was,” Sophie admitted, “Maybe once, but...Louis I’m sorry.” 

“No! No we can’t break up!” Louis argued, “I love you!”

“But, I don’t love you, not like you want,” Sophie admitted.

They stood in silence before Sophie left with only one final whispered, “Sorry.”

….

Matthias sat in front of Juleka, Rose was crying on Daizzi in the background. 

“What was your name again?” Juleka asked, looking at him remembering the time they fought. 

“Matthias,” The 14 year old admitted, “Matthias Daviau.”

Rose looked at Matthias then whispered something into Juleka’s ear. 

Juleka looked shocked at Rose, “What?” 

The boy looked confused at the women as Juleka looked exasperated and Rose delighted, “Zacharie will love having a brother!” 

What?

….

Louis was in tears as he sat on his bed. There was a knock on the door and a bowl of ice cream was offered. The boy looked at it with tear filled eyes, “What?” 

Emma’s head peaked in, “Hey, me and Hugo are about to watch either Star Wars or Chronicles of Narnia. Want to join? I got the good ice cream. Don’t tell Grandmere. She thinks I have too much diary.”

Louis’s blue eyes narrowed in on Emma, “You know I hate we have the same friends.”

“Huh?” Emma asked confused.

“We just happened to have the same friends. Nina, Zacharie, Tsubasa, Sophie,” Louis explained sadly, “We didn’t have many friends as kids either with mom and dad trailing so much. So, even though Emilie was your twin, I thought of her as my best friend.”

Emma came in the room and looked at her brother, “Lou, what’s wrong?”

“Do you remember that morning?” the younger boy continued, “I wanted to go with Emilie. But, you said you complained you’d be bored with Hugo. So, you and Emilie went with Dad and Mom….”

Emma stayed silent.

“I guess, in my head you took her away from me,” Louis explained sadly, “And you cried, saying you let go….I was so worried you would take Sophie away too and that made her leave me instead. I think….”

Emma looked surprised as her heartbeat picked up. But she squashed that feeling down as she looked at her heartbroken little brother.

Louis felt a cold bowl touch his face and looked to see Emma smiling at him sadly, “I won’t do that to you. Not on purpose and if I could I would trade places with Emilie. You know that.” 

The boy looked at his sister, “I know. But, it doesn’t stop the feeling.”

Emma rubbed her chest with her right hand, “Nothing gets rid of the feelings. The pain, the guilt, the sadness. But you learn to handle it.”

Louis got handed the bowl of strawberry ice cream as Emma motioned for him to follow her, “Come on. Family time.”

Louis laughed a little as he followed his sister.

Emma, Louis, and Hugo Agreste spent the rest of the night watching Star Wars episode I complaining about the plot, eating ice cream, and generally being siblings.

* * *

“Welcome to Tikki Facts!” Tikki greeted as Xuppu and Plagg ate snacks behind her. 

Tikki glared at them but continued on, “Space form is very useful as not only can we use it to survive in the vacuum of space but it allows use to fly at high speeds.” 

Plagg floated up and added, “Our forms with the space potion are called Selene Tikki and Plagg Luna. Both named for the moon goddesses.” 

“Neat,” Xuppu noted as he ate a banana.

Tikki nodded as she waved to the reader, “Anyway, see you next episode!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god. I did it! I finally got the point that Emma and Sophie are both single! That took forever. Anyway, I watched the New York special. Got to say, I think the space designs but I’m looking at all the America heroes going thats too many. 
> 
> Alright, anyway thanks for reading and comment please. It gives me the energy to keep trucking. 
> 
> Next time! Episode 16: Closer- Sophie gets a cat, Cat Noir and Ladybug get closer, and Sophie and Emma have a serious talk


	48. Can Cat Noir and Ladybug please get along?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir and Ladybug just can't get along and what Rena Rogue and Carapace have to tell them won't help

**Episode 16: Closer**

Rena Rogue and Carapace looked down at the miraculous in front of them, "He just gave it back?"

Rose nodded, "Matthias is just a scared kid in a bad situation. He's going to stay with us, I honestly just think he needs a home."

Rena looked unsure, "Alright, think he can help find Luna Moth or the others."

The blond shook her head, "He only dealt with a few of them outside of costume. Mostly a girl called Bridgette that terrified him and has the peacock miraculous, the current bee holder Kathy, and two boys named Brandon and Phillipe that hold the sheep and rooster."

Carapace looked puzzled, "They didn't have a hide out."

"They apparently changed hideouts every two weeks," Rose explained, "Well, the homeless kids did anyway."

"Well, at least you're back in the game," Carapace said, happy to have Piglet back.

The woman in question sighed and added the tiger miraculous to the pig and slid it to the two of them, "I'm not. And I'm afraid Juleka won't be helping anymore either."

The fox hero stared in shock, "What?"

"I'm afraid I agree with Cat Noir's take more than yours or Ladybug's," Rose explained, "Kim told me all about it. I think it's safer for it not to be with easy targets right now. Especially with Matthias staying with us now. As it is we get attacked every week since Juleka had the tiger miraculous. Luka still isn't fully better and I'll have two teenage boys to think about. Juleka agrees with me. I love Daizzi and Roarr, I love being a superhero. But, I think this is for the best right now."

Rena and Carapace stared unsure of how to take this .

"Now, if you'll excuse me," the former hero stood up, "I have to go meet Jules, Zach, and Matt for lunch."

….

Rena sat next to Carapace on the eiffel tower as they each stared at the miraculous they held, Rena the pig and Carapace the tiger.

"So, what should we do?" Carapace asked Rena all seriousness in his voice.

The fox hero had no real idea, "Well, I think there's two things we can do. Give it to someone else to use or hide it for safe keeping."

"So, the Ladybug option or the Cat Noir option," Carapace summarized.

"Oh, you heard Ladybug rant about that too?"  
"Honey, Ladybug is very opinionated on that front."

….

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at Cat Noir as the police carted off the whining villain, Ladybug thinks her name was Vanessa or something like that, "You giving the horse miraculous to who?!"

Cat Noir looked uncomfortable at Ladybug's aggressiveness, "The miraculous guardian?"

"Since when do we have that?" the red dressed hero asked, looking annoyed.

"Um, why does it matter? We have one. He's going to look after the miraculous we recover," The black dressed hero explained.

Cat Noir and Ladybug glared at each other for a moment, they were suppose to be on there way to meet Carapace and Rena. But they had been stopped by the clearly out of her depth newest villain looking to prove herself to the villains. Too bad for her neither Cat Noir or Ladybug had wanted to deal with her and very quickly disposed of her and took the horse miraculous from her.

"That's not really your decision though," Ladybug argued angrily, "This affects all the miraculous heroes."

"Oh, we came in at the wrong time," a voice muttered.

The duo looked over to see Rena Rogue and Carapace joining them on the roof they were arguing on.

"Rena! Carapace!" Ladybug smiled at the heroes, "Tell her we should be giving the miraculous back to the heroes!"

The older heroes shared a look but Rena sighed and held out the tiger and pig miraculous to Cat Noir, "We're actually on her side. Rose even said earlier how it's too dangerous to have them."

Cat Noir smirked and took the miraculous from Rena and gave a triumph look at Ladybug but the smirk fell as a distraught look appeared on her face.

Ladybug turned and swung off the building.

"Ladybug…" Cat muttered as Rena and Carapace looked at the upset teen heroes.

….

Emma handed the 3 miraculous to Hugo as he pulled out the box he hid under his bed and stored them in their appropriate spots in the box. Xuppu and Plagg were to the side eating snacks and chatting quietly to one another.

Hugo pushed the box back under his bed and noticed a look on Emma's face, "Em, you alright?"

"Hmm?" Emma asked, "Just tired, haven't been sleeping. Insomnia is acting up."

The blonde looked at his sister not believing that, "You sure? I saw on tv you got into another fight with Ladybug."

The girl looked startled and muttered, "I don't like making pretty girls upset."

The tween gave her an eyeroll, "I don't think you like making anyone upset."

Louis entered the room with no warning and Plagg and Xuppu yelped and dived to hide, "Oh, Em there you are? Think you can help me with my english homework?"

The eldest Agreste nodded and followed Louis out of the room.

Xuppu and Plagg floated out from there hiding places and sighed.

"I swear we need to put a bell on him. He comes out of nowhere," Plagg complained.

Hugo rolled his eyes at the antics of the kwami.

….

Meanwhile, halfway across the city an upset Sophie sat in the kitchen eating a bowl of cookie dough ice cream with Tikki.

"She is so infuriating! Like what about the ones that want their miraculous back! She always has to be so difficult!" The blonde complained to her kwami.

Tikki giggled, "You're more upset about Cat Noir than you have been over breaking up with Louis last week."

Sophie sighed at that. Truth be told while upset with breaking Louis after a quick cry to herself, she found she was actually happy they broke up. And she realized the reason for that was now she didn't feel guilty or awful about thinking about Emma, and how which Louis as an obstacle she could now look at Emma and say she wants to be with her, like date her.

God, she was a bisexual disater.

"Well, I have to deal with Cat like every day," she muttered, "And Cat Noir is so hard to get a read on."

Tikki was going to say more but the sound on the unlocking echoed into the room so she dropped her spoon and dived into Sophie's backpack.

A giggling and flirting Chloe and Kagami entered the living room.

Not wanting a repeat of another time, Sophie coughed letting them know she was there.

They jumped a little away from each other then waved at Sophie.

Sophie half heartedly waved at them with her spoon.

Chloe's eyes narrowed on the ice cream and walked over, "What number bowl is that?"

"Third."

"Oh, you're not doing good," Chloe commented, "Is there anything we can do to help?"  
Sophie sat in silence for a minute before asking straight faced, "can I have a cat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Omg, guys I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters/episodes. Especially for episodes 18 and 20.
> 
> Anyway, Chloe and Kagami still going strong and Louis and Emma are finally getting along.
> 
> So, please comment and thanks for reading.
> 
> Next chapter: Sophie and Emma go to adopt a cat (The next chapter is titled Kiss the Girl)


End file.
